Seen It All
by Cornelia'Red
Summary: How did this happen? They are having a baby together? HE cheated with HIS girlfriend, One of them is leaving and She's not with him? The drama's of life that the group have to handle! REDS, GREENS, BLUES! I Promise! AU -Slight Cursing- [COMPLETE]
1. Chapter 1: Buttercup

**Hello! I WILL finish my other two stories but I just wanted to get this up and running to see what you guys think of it!**

**Okay PLEASE READ!: The PPG and RRB are NOT related at all! They are all just roommates/neighbours and friends! No powers either! AU**

**Please enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything**

I plopped down on the couch with a bowl of popcorn in my hand and my legs crossed as I switched my movie on. _The Woman in Black, _it was an undeniable thriller and I was eger to get it started. As the preview drawled on I casually scrolled through my phone, my wallpaper had a picture of me and my boyfriend Dan on it. I smiled thinking how I met him in the gym when he came and asked me for help with his cardio workout.

If I knew it was a strategy to see if he could get my number I wouldn't have given him the time of day however his charm sealed the deal and we have been dating for 6 months!

My longest relationship ever!

My little apartment was cosy, simple and not to stuffy. My two roommates where easy enough to handle too. Blossom and Bubbles (I know strange names) and we have grown rather close living in this flat for a couple of years and made really good friends with the neighbours Brick and Butch and Boomer too.

My phone buzzed in my hand, snapping me out of my reminiscing and I saw Dan's name flash onto my screen. With a small smile a quickly read the text and replied before turning it on silent and throwing it to the other side of the apartment onto the chair.

The movie had been going a good 45 minutes and I'd managed to chomp through half of my popcorn with a few startled jumps.

Just then my blond haired roommate came in dumping a couple of bags of groceries on the small island located in our kitchen.

"Hey Buttercup!"

I gave her an 'huh' and a wave of my hand not taking my eyes of the TV, Kipps was about to walk into a creaking room...

"Hey BC!" A new voice entered, I had to wait to see the next part before even looking to see who had called my name.

"Whoa! That is so creepy!" I laugh, I twist my body and see Butch helping Bubbles with another grocery bag "Sup"

"Yo what you watching?" Butch asked as he bounds over the couch sitting right at the side of me.

"The Woman in Black"

"Any good?"

"Decent"

"Sweet"

Butch lived across the hall with his flatmate Brick, they also had another roommate Boomer until he decided to move out (the peace lover out of the three) and we all still remain a tight knit friendship group so we still see him regularly.

"So where's Brick and Boomer?" Bubbles asks putting the shopping away

"Boomer said he would be round soon, probably to vouch dinner off you guys..."

"Yeah like your not going to do the same!" I laugh stuffing more popcorn in my mouth

"Pssh anyway and Brick should have left his office a few hours ago, but I think he has a lady friend over. There was his hat on the door so hence why I offered dear little Bubs here"

I rolled my eyes, I like there 'hat on the door system' but sometimes I think they take advantage of our hospitality.

"I bet it's Blossom" I short laugh escapes my lips my eyes still not leaving the TV but I'm not paying much attention to it anymore.

"Probably" Butch shrugged

"Come on guys Blossom told me she doesn't do that anymore!" Bubbles interjected

Blossom is really gorgeous and could have anyone she wanted if she put her mind to it. Her class and smart added to her beauty however she has this habit of falling in out out of relationships, not because she's 'one of them women' or anything of course not! She one of the most respected and self-respecting lawyers in town it's just the guys she dates always come up short so... she usually goes to see Brick and they usually spend the night. And vice versa in Brick's case.

Brick is a very important CEO of a company that has a lot of branches through out the town and okay he is rather decent looking. His strong demeanour and business sass has made him one of the most sought after bachelors in America. Also he acts like a womanizer and usually as a few one night stands; but whenever he tries to give a relationship ago and things don't go to plan he usually goes to see Blossom.

Hey some people eat tubs of ice cream, Blossom and Brick have play buddies.

She says there nothing 'more' between them and their just friends (real close friends) and he would never take advantage of her. It's a strange relationship but if it's one they can live with I don't see why we can't. However Bubbles doesn't like the idea at all and I think any combination with a heartbroken redhead is nightmarish so Blossom swears she and Brick and only remaining friends now. But the dear question is where are our two fun loving redheads right this second?

"Isn't she dating that Tom guy?" Butch asked, the movie forgotten.

"Yeah! So she can't be with Brick" Bubbles said.

Just then we heard a door opening and closing and our own door opening. A red bob of hair spilled in, Blossom entered her lipstick well and truly gone and her long copper hair cascaded down her back, she was carrying her jacket and her red ribbon in her hand.

"Oh hey guys!" She beamed walking towards her room. "Can't wait for dinner!" she said airily

I looked at Butch and Bubbles with a knowing grin and counted down from 5 five with my fingers.

'...3,2,1'

The door opened and the devilish looking idiot strolled in. Just because I didn't care how Blossom and Brick exploit their relationship doesn't mean I don't have to think he's an idiot.

"Well, well, well and who have you been doing? Oops I'm sorry I ment _what _have you being doing?" I asked my head resting in my hand looking over the back of the couch. Brick just rolled his eyes

"Come on BC we just talked! Sheesh third degree or what?" He said taking a seat on one of the stools near the island. Just then the door opened again.

"Helloo" Boomer said in a sing song voice taking a seat next to Brick "What's new in the world of the roomies?" He asked taking a bite out of an apple.

"Brick did Blossom again" Butch said, Boomer just shrugged while Brick glared at him.

"I asked what was new" Boomer said uninterested, Brick sigh in frustration. Blossom then appeared back from her room, she was wearing some PJ shorts and a pink tank top and fluffy white slipper boots. Ignoring everyone she kept her arms crossed around her body and made a bee-line towards the bathroom before slamming the door.

We all started at the door waiting for something to happen when nothing did slight normality returned.

"What you watching?" Brick asked joining Butch on the couch while Boomer offered to help Bubbles prepare dinner. However I stood up and walked over to the bathroom.

"Yo Bloss? Everything okay in there?" I asked knocking

"Yep peachy keen!" He voice came through the other side but I could still sense the apprehension.

"You sure?" I tried the knob to find it locked

"Yep"

I wasn't one to just be 'shooed' away without an answer, so grabbing a bobbing pin from my hair I twisted it at the door until I heard a satisfying '_click' _rushing so she wouldn't slam the door shut I barge my way through and what I saw stops me dead.

Blossom wastes no time and runs round me slamming the door shut again.

"What did you do that for?" She hisses but I'm in too much shock so I just point at the object.

"Is that what I think it it?" I whisper, Blossom takes a shaky breath but doesn't say a word. I walk over to it and look down at it. The sight knocks the wind out of me.

"What does it say?" She asks quietly, I turn back at her wide eyed to see her biting her nails scared.

I gulp.

_"Positive."_


	2. Chapter 2: Bubbles

Wow I'm really glad you all enjoyed the first chapter! :D  
>So here's the second one! YAY!<p>

Disclaimer: I don't own anything

It had been a good 10 minuets since Buttercup had barged her way into the bathroom Blossom was currently nesting in. We all turned towards the bathroom only for the door to be slammed shut again. I huffed a piece of hair out of my face and went over to the door to asked them what was going on. Instead I got a perfectly timed unison of 'NOTHING!'

Shrugging not wanting to deal with the already huge amount of stress on my plate I went back to the kitchen.

"Right ma'am the carrots had been diced what else do you need help with?" Boomer asked grinning popping a cubed piece of carrot in his mouth, I loved his laid back attitude and how he was so care free. Having him around always relaxed me, I smiled.

"Erm I don't think so, The chicken is in, the veg is on the boil and the potato's are in the pan too so now we just wait" I smile, Boomer grins as we make our way over to where Brick and Butch where sat. I plopped down next to to Butch and Boomer sat in the chair.

"So how's the music career going?" I asked politely, Boomer's band have been doing a few gigs around town and we all have been going to support him.

"Okay at the minute where trying to find a deal and someone who's willing to take us on. We still have a few more gigs booked so that will be okay for money at the moment" He nods to himself.

I'm proud of him for following his dreams, so many people have told him he isn't going to get anywhere and he should get a 'real job'. But he's kept going and he'll make it one day. I know it.

"But anyway how's the cafe going?" He asks spinning the spotlight onto me.

I feel a knot twist in the pit of my stomach and my whole happy persona dwindles. I sigh and rub my temples.

"Honestly not good"

My cafe was centered on the middle of town and I have plenty of customers who enjoy my little shop. However the European culture seems to have exploded in the city and many more cafes have started budding around. More and more people are then turning to cafes closer to where they work etc that I'm finding it hard to make my money stretch to keep me afloat. I need to think of something, and something soon!

"What's up?" Butch asks, himself and Brick also interested.

"Oh just money troubles, nothing major" I smile waving off their concerns. Just then the bathroom door opens and Blossom pushes Buttercup out muttering in her ear angrily.

"Fine!" Buttercup hisses then takes a seat on the floor near Boomers feet while Blossom takes the bar stool and places it near Brick.

No one says a word.

Blossom is staring at the floor, I'm staring at Blossom and Buttercup, Boomer is starting at Buttercup, Buttercup is glaring a Brick, Brick is looking at Blossom and Butch is still staring at the TV.

The silence unnerves me.

Something is really wrong.

"Care to share?" Brick asks looking back and forth between the two women.

'Buzzzz'

My egg timer goes off telling me dinner was ready.

"I'll help you Bubbles" Blossom jumps up eagerly, I cock an eyebrow and decide it might help this weirdly tense atmosphere. Seriously no more stress!

After dinner the boys went back to their apartments and Blossom marches straight to her room. I sigh.

"So would you like to tell me what's going on?" I ask Buttercup who is doing the dishes.

She doesn't reply instead she puts extra effort in scrubbing a plate.

"Hello? Earth to Buttercup?"

"Ask the ice queen yourself" Buttercup snapped, Feeling my temper rise I just escape top my room.

I flip my laptop open and flick though my financial files for the cafe, I take a deep breath and think. I really couldn't be dealing with anymore drama until I have my own problems under control. I try swapping things over, slashing a few prices and removing a few dishes. My effort was probably minimal. Placing my computer on my lap I sit back onto my bed chewing on my lip. I open my e-mails clicking on the junk ones deleting them when I spot something that has my heart hammering.

'Re: Expansion'

Dear Bubbles,

After evacuating your situation and sending undercover investigators to your cafe for further analysis we have come to the conclusion that we would be willing to invest in your cafe to help expand your business across the city. We hope you can make the meeting on the 18th of April at K.K Idustries at 2pm.

We look forward to working with you in the future.

Mr. Bruce Syth

A huge smile has etched its way across my face! Slowly all my worries where slowly ebbing away! The business will expland so I will be able to gain more money to cover everything here in the city! I cannot wait for this meeting, this is the break I have been so desperatly needing! Just then my door opens and a very solemn Buttercup walks in, but my excitement levels are through the roof!

"Hey Bubbles, I just want to say I'm sorry for snapping at you back then. It was uncool" She said leaning against my doorframe "I've just had a bit of a shock"

My smile faltered but I was so giddy I was sure I was bouncing.

"Is everything okay at the gym BC?" I ask

"Oh yeah! No don't worry everything there if fine" She waves me off. "What are you so giddy about?"

I debate whether to tell her or not and decide the latter. I'll let them know tomorrow or something, I have so much to think about! Buttercup then begins fiddling with my bedspread becoming very fascinated in the fine detail. I begin to become really worried.

"Buttercup what's happened?" I ask urgently.

She sighs exasperated and looks at me in the eyes.

"Blossom's pregnant"

I froze, when? why? how? _who? _My mind is swirling with thoughts I can't get any questions out. However Buttercup answers the most important one.

"And Brick's the father"

Like I didn't want anymore stress? Yeah I can kiss that goodbye.


	3. Chapter 3: Blossom

**Hello! :) I've been working on this chapter all day so that's probably why it's rather long!**

**Enjoy! and thank you so much to the inspirering reviews! Much love :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. **

* * *

><p>I woke up groggy as ever and my head spinning. I rolled onto my back and placed a hand to my face, I looked at my alarm clock and saw red angry number displaying 7:00am. I groaned and shut it off before it had time to go off at 7:15am.<p>

Getting out of bed I threw on my smart black pencil skirt with a light pink blouse and blazer before applying a light shade of make up. Tying my hair into a messy bun and slipping my heels on I walked out into the apartment. Luckily no one was up yet so I walked straight out.

Wanting to push my thoughts to the furthest part of my mind I rushed straight out of the door, before I remembered that I needed my bag. With another groan I rushed back in to get it only for cruel cruel fate to hate me and I realise that I left it in _his _apartment. Frustrated I turn on my heel and back out of the apartment.

"Whoa what's the rush?" A cherrie voice asked, I let my shoulders sag and I sucked in a breath. I will not deal with this now.

"Brick, I left my bag in your apartment" I say looking at the floor my voice monotone.

"Okay? Go get it" He says as if it was the most obvious solution in the world, it would have been a few days ago but enlight of very recent events I just wanted to curl up and cry. Still not one to be beaten I march straight into his apartment and find my bag on his couch. I pick it up and leave silently spilling some bullshit excuse about me being late.

"I'll give you a ride" Brick offered

"No it's okay I- I"

Then I just ran for it.

Taking the stairs two or three at a time I nearly made the bottom, breathing a sigh of relief might have been my downfall as I went to touch the bottom step my foot slipped sending me head first to the floor.

"You have got to be kidding me!" I look to see my bag had spilled all my work across the lobby, papers scattered everywhere. Frustrated and feeling damn right weak I sit on the bottom step and cry. My heel was halfway off my shoe and the back had bent on impact as I fiddeled trying to put it back on my foot.

"Blossom?"

I looked up to see Butch coming in from what looked like an early morning run.

"I'm fine!" I huffed tears still crawling down my face. Butch picked up the papers and put them on the step at the side of me "Er what happened?" He asked scratching the back of his head (female tears scared him)

"Your god forsaking roommate for one! Then I fell on the step and everything fell out of my bag! And now my shoe WON'T GO BACK ON!" My temper had reached its limit and it's not even 9 o'clock. I threw my shoe on the floor in a strop when suddenly I heared a very distinct 'Good morning' and someone coming down the stairs.

"Whoa no need to get moody" Butch said

"Butch you have to take me to work!" I said scrambling to gather my things, Butch just stands there looking at my like I was finally crazy (maybe I was) I grab his arm and drag him out of the complex as I jump into his car.

"What's going on?" Butch asks climbing into the drivers seat, I didn't have time for this.

"Please just drive and I will tell you!"

Without another word Butch sets off and finally settle into my seat.

"Talk" I peak at Butch to see him staring directly at me, we where at a set of traffic lights as it seemed the rush hour traffic had just begun. Great.

"Uh, I'm late!" Butch didn't look convinced but that's all I had.

"What's Brick done?"

I suck in a deep breath and I freeze, is this guy physic or something? "What?" I squeek

"You said and I quote 'Your god forsaking roommate' so spill"

I rolled my eyes, how the hell was I going to get out of this one? Might as well wing it and see what happens.

"Well... I had lost my bag and... it was in your apartment... and- and! Brick was being annoying and not letting me get it! Yeah!" I got a little too pleased at the end of my excuse so I just prayed he didn't pick up on it. Luckily he seemed to believe the story, however if Boomer or Buttercup where interrogating me I don't think I would have go off as lightly.

We began a steady drive for about 20 minutes when my stomach began to churn, I shifted in my seat to try and shake it off but it just kept getting worse. I began to sweat and my mouth filled with saliva, I looked in the mirror to see I had gone very pale. I knew this feeling and I have not been like this for years. Suddenly I couldn't keep this under control...

"Butch pull over!"

"Wha-" But before he could I had to open the door and throw up the entire contents of my stomach.

"THE HELL?" Butch screeched and pulled straight over. I vomited a few more times until I was sure there was nothing else left and I closed the door. I looked over to Butch to see him staring at me with his shirt pulled over his nose he forest green eyes wide. I had to laugh at his appearance

"What?" I asked

"That stinks! Oh god!" He gips and opens his window trying to drink in the fresh air, I roll my eyes.

"Oh come on! Stop being such a pansy!" I laugh suddenly feeling right as rain, ugh morning sickness.

"You sure you want to go to work?" Butch asks his head still hanging out the window as we set off again. I nod my head.

"Sure, I just took a funny turn. You know women troubles and all that" I say not looking at him and I swear I saw him shudder from the corner of my eye.

I'm soon at work and I thank Butch not before asking him not to mention this to anyone because it was rather embarrassing and I didn't want anyone to worry. He agreed not wanting anyone to know I had nearly puked in his car and drove off.

I get to my office with a coffee and sit down in my chair. I put my head in my hands.

This can't be happening, This can't be happening, This can't be happening! A baby! I'm only 25 I didn't want a child until I was at least 28! Chance to live a little and have a career and all that. This is all my ex-boyfriends Tom's fault, yeah his fault! If he hadn't have ended it 3 weeks ago I wouldn't have been going to Brick! Ugh Brick. I know he's the father I only did it once with Tom and that was 2 months ago and Brick has been on the scene a lot longer.

I wince and rake my fingers through my hair, a baby? I can't handle a baby I'm not ready! And Brick! Oh god I can just tell Brick's going to bolt. And I can kiss going on anymore dates good bye, this baby is going to suck my finances dry too. Oh my gosh. However before I can full on begin to hyperventilate someone enters my office.

"Hello Blossom, can you please do me a favour and save these for me?" A short young girl with brown hair comes in, she been working here about a months now. She was nice enough and helps me now and again, she hands me a packet of cigarettes. "My parents are coming to look around" She explained, I didn't have the energy to give her a lecture on the dangers of smoking. God knows I have too much to think about so I agree and throw them down on my desk.

I decided to immerse myself into work hopefully giving my mind some peace before I have to face reality back home with Buttercup.

It was about 1 o'clock and I was sat at my desk a real life magazine spread across the desk as I tucked into my tuna sandwich.

"Hello hello"

I looked up to see Boomer and Bubbles entering my office, suffice to say I'm rather shocked to see them.

They never come to my work.

Okay Boomer has a few times when he wants to tell me about his gigs but the others? Never. Okay well and Brick the odd occassion... for goodness sake!

"Can I help?" I ask my eye brows furrowed.

"Well I was coming to let you know about a gig I've got booked in 2 nights and hope you would make it" He smiled, I looked through my diary to find a free night as per.

"Sure thing" I shifted my eyes to Bubbles who was looking at me... rather strangely, however then her eyes landed on something on my desk.

"Blossom! You know cigarettes are dangerous especially in your condition!" She yelled but suddenly her eyes bugged out and a small hand flew to her mouth. I look at her bewildered and my heart feels like its on fire. How the HELL does she know? Boomer is just standing there looking between us too.

"What condition?" He asks, Bubbles begins to stammer and my lawyer abilities kick in, I stand up and give of a care free persona.

"Because I have asthma, and if you would let me explain I'm only keeping them for a friend as she's showing her parents around" I explain eyeing Bubbles.

"Oh okay, well anyway I best be off I need to tell the rest, see you later" Boomer smiles, I smile back and intend to grab Bubbles but she's out of the door before Boomer.

Sighing I flop back into my chair. Right I'm going to have a baby, Buttercups knows I think Bubbles knows and no doubt BC told her. Ugh I hate my roommates. Right.

I stand throwing the wrappers from my lunch away and tiding my desk, things need to get sorted and first things first. I'm off to see Brick.

It's about 3:00pm when I've finally made my legs take me to Brick's company. I look up at the huge skyscraper and gulp, I'm about to change someone's life. The power is nauseating but that could just be the tuna sandwich backing up. With a shaky breath I walk up to the front desk, I'd been to see Brick many times before but this has got to be the only time I felt like my insides where burning when the receptionist spotted me.

"For Mr. Jojo?" She asks, I nod not trusting my voice. She silently hands me my visitors pass and I make my way into the elevator. I try not to think when I'm in there otherwise I would run out of the building so I concentrate on my breathing while fiddling with the visitors pass.

_'Ding' _

I wince and walk out into a very expensive looking waiting room, his plump assistant is sat behind her desk humming a cheerful little tune as she does her filing. We have always wondered why Brick never hired a younger hotter assistant to which he replied that he needs work done and he doesn't want to be 'doing' his work. Make sense, maybe that's why he does part own this company. And besides I've grown rather fond of Agatha such a lovely lady.

"Oh Blossom dear how lovely to see you! I trust all is well" Agatha smiles at me when the elevator opens and I can't help but feel soothed by her motherly nature, I smile.

"It is, how are the grandchildren?" I ask, stalling I know but cut me some slack I've had a monster of a day and no doubt it's going to get worse.

"Oh! There little angels! James is starting kindergarten and Megan is entering the terrible two's!" She chuckles. The terrible two's, all what I have to look forward to now. Terrific.

"Blossom?" I close my eyes and grit my teeth exhaling, Brick had popped his head out of his frosted glass door looking at me curiously. I straighten and smile at him in the most casual way possible.

"Hey uh can I come in?"

Usually I call Brick to tell him I'm coming hence to confused expression.

"Sure..."

"Nice talking to you Agatha" I smile

"You too dear" But I'm already through into Brick's office smell his cologne as I brush past him. I take a seat on one of his coffee tables, I didn't plan on staying long so I didn't get comfortable. Brick walks over and couchs down in front of me.

"What's wrong? Can't be wanting an afternoon 'play' can you?" He laughs joking, I grit my teeth. That's very well what got me into this mess!

"Actually I have something to tell you"

"Is it Tom?" He interrupts, I roll my eyes and I get so frustrated that he won't let me talk that I just blurt it out.

"I'm pregnant"

I stare intently at the picture behind him "and your kinda sorta the father... congratulations" I waved my hand the looked out the window. I heard him take a sharp intake of breath I look back at him and he hasn't moved, beginning to get a little freaked out I moved back to the couch seeing I actually might be here longer than intended.

"B- But how? I erm I don't understand" I stutters his eyes still wide and he's still crouched down.

"Brick I think we all know _how _it happened" I say matter-of-factly, he shakes his head quickly and stands up putting his hands behind his head.

"I know how it happened smart ass! This can't of happened, where you not taking some kind of contraceptive or something?"

My temper shot through the roof in a matter of seconds and I was on my feet.

"Excuse me? Your trying to blame this on me? It takes two to tango my friend so don't you even dare!" I bark pointing an accusing finger at him.

"Blossom you never answered my question" He says in a low voice, I narrow my eyes and bite the inside of my cheek feeling enraged and embarrassed at the same time. A formidable combination.

"Well not since I split with Tom-"

"You are _kidding_..." He drops his hands to the side "Are you sure it's mine?"

Ahhhhhhhh!

"Of course I am! Brick I haven't slept with Tom for 2 months! That would be some bloody magical conception if it was! And how freaking dare you question that!"

"I need to think of things logically! I'm a business man Blossom, I need to think about how things will affect me and my company!" He yells exasperated

"This isn't some business deal Brick! This is your _child!_" I screech

"This- I- Just- Ahhhh!" He yells running his hand through his hair, but I've heard enough as I march out of his office.

**Review my lovely's! :)**


	4. Chapter 4: Butch

**So this one is quite long! I just couldn't stop writing haha! Hope you enjoy and much love to all those who have reviewed and subscribed etc! :D**

**Disclaimer: I dont own anything**

I was ready to kill myself.

I was sure the woman in front of me was talking but I could only see her mouth moving and 'blah blah blah' was what I was hearing. I had my head resting in my hand and my eyes half closed, I gave a exhausted sigh as the old woman rambled on. So I let my mind wonder.

Ugh it's going to take weeks to get the disgusting smell out of my car thanks to Blossom. What was her problem? After 4 years I've never know her to be sick or ill of any sort so it was kind of strange, and her little 'breakdown' in the lobby was also a big u-turn for her personality too. Hmm maybe it was her time of the month or something...

"Well?"

I snapped back to reality with the little old woman looking at me with her beady eyes.

"Huh?"

"My credit rating?"

I swear asking Brick to hook me up at this bank for a living was my worst idea ever! I only wanted it for the hot blond that worked here, turned out the only reason I got this god forsaking job was because she was leaving! Irony.

"Well I'll get someone to review your files and we'll back to you in a couple of days" I fobbed her off not in the mood to be dealing with the elderly today. She stuck her nose in the air and narrowed her eyes before shuffling out.

I groaned and put my head in my hands.

"Asleep on the job tsk tsk"

I look up to see Boomer leaning on the counter.

"Bugger off I've had one heck of a day already" I say putting my head back in my hand.

"Why"

"I had Blossom throw up in my car, I was then late for work, I've had call after call of problem and now I've got your ugly mug hanging over my counter" I said in a monotone voice, Boomer let out a low whistle and chuckled.

"That is bad, Blossom threw up in your car? Ha ha harsh"

My temper was rising quickly.

"What do you want?" I asked through gritted teeth

"Oh yeah well I've seen everyone else and I've got a gig in two days so make sure your pretty ass can make it" He said beginning to stand after slouching over everything.

"No" I said simply.

Boomer grinned and began to head for the exit but not before calling back to me.

"Glad your going to make it! Oh and the girls are coming over for dinner"

I moaned again.

"I'm off on my break!"

_'Hey this is Brick I can't make it so leave a message and if I like you I might call you back' BEEP_

"Brick for god sake! This is the 7th voicemail I have left you, where are you? The girls are coming for dinner and he have nothing in because YOU haven't been grocery shopping! So I'm ordering takeout off YOUR card!"

I hung up and looked around the apartment tapping my fingers against the counter. I had already ordered pizza and the extra's and all there was now to do was wait.

_'Buzz' _

I jumped for my cell in haste across the counter so I was sprawled on my stomach. I opened my phone to find a text from Rebecca my kind of sort of girlfriend, we hadn't slapped a label on it or anything but we practically where. I smile a goofy smile I opened the text, my eyebrows shot into my hair line and a low giggle escaped my lips (yes that's right I giggled!)

"I miss something?" I spun round on my stomach and accidently slipped off the side of the counter, my phone slid across the floor and I noticed it landed at someone's trainer clad feet. Looking up I saw lime green eyes staring down at me.

"Buttercup?"

To my horror she bent down and picked up my phone.

"Hey! Don't look at-!" I tried to untangle myself from the floor and onto my feet.

"Whoa!" Was all she said before thrusting my cell into my chest, I snapped it shut as she walked pasted me.

"Hey don't be judging me! I have to suffer the sounds of you and the douchy whimpy -partly gay I'm sure- Dan guy most nights!" I rage back, offended she was judge me.

"He is not gay!" Buttercup fires back, I roll my eyes.

"Yeah right and Jennifer Aniston is a lesbian" I say sarcastically

"You wish"

"Yes I do-"

"Why are you always hating on Dan?" She questions, it was also a question I frequently ask myself. I had never liked Dan he was weak he was overly mushy and cheesy taking Buttercup out of dates in front of the sunset or to the cinema to some lame romance. Where as I know she would much rather go to a hockey game and eat chilli dogs or black out the apartment and watch a maxed out thriller.

He just wasn't right for her.

I was much more suited, that doesn't mean I like her or anything! I mean sure her eyes are the most amazing shade of jade and her hair was just the right style that looked good anytime any place. And her body? Phorr!

But I was seeing this chick Rebecca who I actually really like, but she was no Buttercup and beside she was my best friend.

No best friends do not date!

Never going to happen.

Just... friends.

"Because he likes Mamma Mia I mean what's that all about?" I cover up quickly walking over to the chair opposite her, I see her smirk slightly before Bubbles and Boomer come through the door.

"Butch? Where's dinner?" Bubbles says seeing no preparation in the kitchen.

"Take out"

"Excellent!" Boomer says rubbing him hands together, they both take a seat.

"So Bubbles how's the cafe?" Buttercup asks, Bubbles seems to shuffle suspiciously before smiling lightly.

"Okay, things are... looking up" She says with some amount of certainty, I sure we where all dying to press the situation further but Bubbles had something genuine in her words so no one questioned it.

"What about you Buttercup? How's the gym business going?" Boomer asks

"Good, a few new members so I keeping up financially. However Dan said he wants to see me tomorrow he said 'we need to talk' I mean what does that mean?" Buttercup asks her eyebrows furrowed together. Now if it had just been me and her I would have said he wants to end the whole thing, but that probably isn't the right way to put things (even though that's probably true.) Thus a females perspective is probably better.

"Maybe this is a good thing? not all 'we need to talk' situations are bad" Bubbles explains

"He wants to break up with me" Buttercup blurts out. The slight excitement from what she said surprised me. Excitement? Where did that come from?

"No he doesn't Dan loves you" Bubbles tries to reason.

A short stab of jealousy hits me. Wait jealousy? She's me friend! My friend! And I have Rebecca! To stop myself from screwing my mind up anymore I flip my phone open and look at the picture Rebecca had sent me and replied to her message.

I managed to block out the rambling for the rest of the group until the sound of someone at the door startled me. I walked over and paid for the take out (curtsey of Brick) and everyone grabbed something.

"Wait where a Blossom and Brick?" Bubbles asked

"Hang on" Boomer says walking across the hall and opening the girls apartment door.

"BLOSSOM BRICK, STOP SCREWING THE FOOD IS HERE!"

He yells, I laugh at the possible truth behind his words and wouldn't be anymore surprised if they both suddenly turned up.

"Give them, 5 minuets to get themselves together" Boomer says grabbing a slice of pizza, I high five him as we all sit down.

5 minuets later we hear the familiar sound of feet from the hallway.

"What did I tell ya?" Boomer said, we all smirked and Bubbles looked somewhat disapproved. Suddenly we heard raised voices and the door was slammed open. They where both still in there work clothes so they obviously wasn't across the hall.

"Your being such an asshole! I don't know why I ever bothered with you!" Blossom screamed, Brick marched across the room before spinning round.

"Yeah? Me either! I could have gone and got a hooker and not have all the shit you throw on me!" Brick shot back just as enraged. What the hell is going on?

"Thrown on you? Well if YOU hadn't had been so careless I wouldn't be in this mess!"

"Me being careless?" Brick looks as if he's been slapped.

"Well if you hadn't have been begging me every night! Then we wouldn't have a problem!" Brick went to walk into his room but Blossom grabbed his arms and swung him to face her

"Me begging you? If anything you practically tore my clothes off!"

Boomer laughed and Bubbles shot him a look.

"You might not even be pregnant!" Brick yells.

We all gasp.

Pregnant?

Blossom and Brick?

Sweet sweet karma. Blossom and Brick spun round and faced us all of us slack jawed. You could hear a pin drop with the errie silence that fell upon us, Blossom looked horrified and Brick looked damn near furious. I looked around to see Buttercup looking rather annoyed and Bubbles looked at Blossom in sympathy. Boomer looked utterly bewildered which was probably how I looked.

"What?" Boomer found his voice first, the two redheads seem to be frozen until Blossom snapped her head to glare at Brick.

"I hope your happy!" There was a venomous tone to her voice as she stomped out of the apartment and into her room. Brick was staring at the floor as we all sat their trying to process it all.

Suddenly the door opened again and an angry Blossom barged through grabbing at least 4 slices of pizza and angrily leaving once again.

"Well I guess she is eating for two now" Buttercup said, I let the corners of my mouth tug up at that one. Brick then seemed to gain control and stomped into his room banging to door rather loudly too.

"Should we..." Bubbles asked as we could all fill in her sentence

"Nahh let the hotheads cool down, I don't know about you but I'd rather eat than deal with a temperamental Brick" I say grabbing a slice and stuffing it in my mouth.

About 10 minuets later my phone started ringing, looking at the caller ID I grin before leaving for my room.

"Hello?"

"_Hey you" _I grin and slouch against my door _"What you doing?"_

"Oh just got some friends over for dinner" I say grabbing my stress ball (Boomers stupid birthday gift about my 'anger troubles')

"_Oh who's there?"_

"Oh the usual Boomer, Bubbles, Brick, and Blossom and... Buttercup" I always found talking about Buttercup to Rebecca rather uncomfortable like I was admitting to an affair, not that I would I mean where friends! Friends!

"_Oh" _Was all Rebecca said, I knew mine and Buttercups friendship bugged her. _"Well I won't keep you from your friends" _Her voice strained on the word friends, and I'm guessing one friend in particular

_"You can come to mine tomorrow, my roommates are... out" _She left the sentence hanging flirtatiously, I smirked

"Is that so? Well I'm sure I can come round for a bit" I heard her laugh on the other end, I end the call and grin. Not bad, not bad at all.

I go to open my door when I hear very rushed whispers so I open my door very quickly to find Bubbles Boomer and Buttercup all still positioned with their ears against my door.

"What the fu-?"

I cut off with Brick marching out of his room and into the girls apartment and the screaming began. Without a word all 4 of us ran over and we each placed our ears against the door. I was at the top being the tallest with Buttercup beneath me then Boomer then Bubbles.

_"I will prove it to you for all your ego is worth Brick!" _Blossom raged, I don't know what he did but it then sounded as if Blossom was sobbing. Boomer smartly looked through the key hole.

"He's hugging her" He whispered

"AWWW-" Bubbles began before Buttercup slapped a hand around her mouth.

"Ssssh!"

"Shit" Boomer hissed "There coming to the door-"

Before he could finish the door was swiped open with a very confused and rather irritated Blossom and Brick in front of us.

"What the hell?" Brick said

And with one word we probably escaped our impending death.

"Run!"


	5. Chapter 5: Boomer

**Hey there! Okay so this one if from Boomer's POV!  
>I've never ever wrote from any other charachters pov excpet Brick and Blossom (FTW!) So this is a very interesting for me!<strong>

**Anyway on with the story!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything**

* * *

><p>"Okay I think Josh you where a bit behind on the second verse and Conor either your vocals need to be louder or we need to sort out our mic man" I said looking at my band and giving them a few pointers.<p>

"It's the mic! I've been telling you for weeks!" Conor says frustrated.

We where pretty good as far as I was concerned a few tweaks here and there but nothing too bad, the gigs kept flowing so all we where waiting for now was to be spotted. Our name was out there and all of Townsville loved us so really it was only a matter of time.

I was on lead guitar and lead vocal seen as no one else really wanted to sing if not only in the background. Josh was an excellent drummer, Conor was on bass and backing vocal and Ben was the other guitarist. We where called '_Rowdy' _it was chosen at one random drunken night and it just stuck I guess, well that and the fact our only groupie constantly calls us that, speaking of which...

"Awesome guys!"

I look to the small blond woman sat on the sofa in our band room. Bubbles had always been so supportive of my band when no one else was. She came to a lot of our rehearsals when she wasn't at the cafe and the guys didn't mind her bubbly and energetic charisma it gave us one heck of motivation.

I smiled at her warmly, Bubbles was such a lovely woman any guy would be lucky as hell to have her. I mean sure I've thought about asking her out but come on it's- it's Bubbles! Sweet, gorgeous Bubbles I always felt she was much, much too good for me; Well for any guy really but I knew she deserved better than a wannbe rock star.

We flirted quite often so I got _a lot _of mixed signals, which occasionally stopped me from perusing the blonde haired beauty. Plus she was my best friend so that was another factor.

The awkwardness.

I couldn't imagine a life with Bubbles not a part of it in some way and if I scared her off for my own selfish reasons it would just be too much. So who knows, I very much would someday like to see me and Bubbles together but with the way our relationship is now? It's far to sacred to snag at it.

But I'm still male and I still have needs.

"Thanks' Bubbles, well I guess we'll finish there guys and I'll see you tonight" I grin, the day of a gig I was always pumped and in a good mood. After we had packed up some of our gear the guys left my apartment where out practiced room was and headed home for a bit.

"So want to go for something to eat? My treat? A kind of good luck for tonight thing" Bubbles asked standing and walking out of the room behind me. I turn and smile at her.

"I would love to Bubs but I need to drop Butch's car off at his apartment before 12" I say glancing at the clock to see it reading 11:37am. Bubbles looks at it too and looking in her eyes I see disappointment? Upset? I slightly tilt my head in confusion before all traces of hurt are wiped clear from her face a smile replacing them.

"Oh okay well could you drop me off at the cafe please?" She asks.

"Of course" I grin before we left my apartment.

After I dropped her off she blows me a kiss as usual and says she will see me tonight before walking away. I sit back in Butch's car at some red lights deep in thought over what occurred between me and Bubbles, I felt a slight headache already start to begin and decide to think about it at a later date, as in after my gig.

Still maybe a girlfriend would be beneficial for me? Just for a bit to help keep my emotions for Bubbles locked up, I mean if she wanted something to happen surly she would have given me more of a hint? I mean come on! I hint all the time with things such as _'we would make a good couple' _and _'you'd make one hell of a girlfriend'_ all in a joking way of course but she never replies to them.

Hmm.

Maybe a girlfriend would be good.

I pull up outside Butch's apartment block clearing my head not thinking about it any longer. I enter Butch's apartment without knocking and see a beautiful brunette sitting on one of the bar stool Butch and Brick have on their breakfast bar.

She turns round at my entrance and her face is flawless, beautiful crystal blues eyes, high cheekbones, pink lips, and perfectly slender eyebrows.

"Oh hi, are you Butch's roommate?" She asks politely.

"Uhm-uhn-hn" I reply not being able to form a sentence, she arches one eyebrow and I laugh getting myself together.

"Em no I'm Boomer, Butch's mate I'm just dropping his car off" I say shaking her hand and showing the car keys at the same time. She smiles at me and I gape at how beautiful she looks, I notice her eyes are the same shade as Bubbles are and how gorgeous their smiles are Bubbles just tipping the bar though but this girl was damn close.

"Oh right, well I'm Rebecca Butch's girlfriend"

Oh burn.

Why is that all the idiots get the good chicks? Maybe this sensitive good guy approach just isn't working the way it did in high school.

Just then said idiots saunders in.

"Oh hey Boom you bring-"

He's cut short when I throw the keys at him, he catches them with ease.

"Cheers man" He says patting me on the back as he passes me.

"Ready to go?" Rebecca asks turning on her stool.

"Sure babe let me just-" He's then cut off by his cell ringing. "Brick?" He says in confusion at the caller ID, he answers the phone looking at me with a perplexed expression I shrug as in the dark as he is. He walks back into the lounge to have his convocation leaving me and Rebecca alone again.

"Oh! Boomer I know you" She says with sudden realisation clicking her fingers I look at her bewildered.

"You do?"

"Well not personally obviously, but Butch was telling me how your in a band. That's so cool! Where coming to see you tonight" She smiles and I smile back.

"Oh really? Good! More the merrier" I grin.

"So what's your band called?" Clearly Butch didn't fill this girl in a lot.

"'Rowdy'" I say and she grins.

"Cool name, I can't wait should be so much fun, hey if you see me give me a wave yeah? I know it might be hard with a crowd of people." She says excitedly, I let out a short laugh and lean on the counter.

"Please should be easy to spot a pretty face like yours" I blurt out. Oh shit why did I just say that? I expected her to walk away or yell at me telling me that she was with Butch but instead she smirked and bit her lip looking at me under her eyelashes... flirtatiously?

"God sake!" Butch yelled coming back into the room, I slightly jump as does Rebecca leaning back. I was unaware that we had gotten closer.

"What's up man?" I ask.

"Brick the ass, he needs me to go to his work something about 'venting frustrations'" Butch says angrily. "You know what stuff it! He can deal with it on his own!" Butch rages, Rebecca then stands up.

"No you should go, he's your friend and he clearly needs you" She says placing a hand on his shoulder Butch just looks at the floor in anger before looking back at her.

"But who's going to take you to your dance class?" He asks, but she just shrugs.

"It's okay I can take the subway" She says, Butch sighs in frustration.

"Okay, Boomer will you go with her?" He asks.

"Why?" Both me and Rebecca say at the same time.

"What? There are some right creeps on the subway and I don't want anyone looking at my girl wrong" Butch says possessively, I see Rebecca roll her eyes annoyed clearly this has happened before.

Before I can agree Butch grabs his keys and barely gives Rebecca a kiss goodbye before dashing out.

* * *

><p>The walk to the subway had been an uncomfortable silence, we entered the subway and crammed onto the small tube. Unfortunately we had caught it on the lunch rush so everyone was literally squished in like sardines and Butch was right about the amount of creeps. Rebecca was stood with next to the window with me right (and I mean right) behind her when some old guy pushed right up next to us and tried to slide his arm around her.<p>

"Hey! Back off asshole!" I yell pushing him back and standing around Rebecca protectively.

"Thank you" she says turning round to face me I smile.

"Well Butch would have kicked my ass if he found out I left some perv feel you up" I joke, she suddenly looks upset her eyes lowering to the floor.

"You okay?"

"Yeah just Butch... he just treats me like a prize or something, like something he plays with when he's bored. I guess the spark has gone" She sighs looking defeated and my heart goes out to her, the tube stops and another rush of people barge in juggling us around. Suddenly Rebecca is thrown into me our lips crashing together.

My eyes widen as do hers and we slowly pull back as the tube sets off once more.

"Rebecca I'm so sorry that guy-" She silences me by putting her hand to my lips looking at me deep in my eyes while I stare at her perfectly reflected Bubbles like eyes. I don't know how long we where like that but the tube finally stopped at her destination. She slowly walked off and stopped and looked at me as if she was waiting for me to follow.

I only had seconds before the tube would set off again.

And despite my better judgement I got off the tube and followed her.

* * *

><p><strong>Oh. My. Goodness! Bad Boomer! :o<br>Anyway I know it's short apologises!**

**But REVIEW and they will be longer!  
>PLEASE!<strong>

**CJR.x**


	6. Chapter 6: Brick

**Hey so here's the 6th instalment of 'Our Life' there has been a lot of favourites to this story so thank you, thank you THANK YOU!  
>Erm not a lot of reviews so keep them coming! I really like knowing what you guys like what you want more of etc!<strong>

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

* * *

><p>I was sat in the doctors office with Blossom sat on the bed, she had a gown on and her legs where dangling over the side. She kept popping her lips together while glancing around the room. I was slouched over the top of the bed that had been propped up to my height.<p>

"So this is weird huh?" She finally spoke, I turned and looked at her nonchalantly letting my eyes close halfway.

"Yup" I said popping he 'P', man I really should be in a very important meeting right now! If it wasn't for Butch I wouldn't even be here.

_"What the hell do you want?" Butch yelled storming into my office and up to my face. I growled in frustration completely not in the mood._

_"Look I- I need, I need your... advice" I said hating every word that came out of my mouth, I hated having to ask for help. Butch clearly was taken back by the request too._

_"What you pulled me away to ask for my advice? WHAT THE HELL BRICK?" He screamed at me, I glared at him._

_"Look I wouldn't have bloody asked you if I wasn't desperate! And I doubt you where doing anything productive anyway!" I said in a low, steely edge to my voice. Butch seemed to have registered with me._

_"Okay then what?" He sat down on my couch but he still seemed completely uninterested._

_"Just Blossom man, I mean-" I stopped and slid my hand down my face. "I don't know what to do."_

_Butch took a deep breath before rolling his eyes._

_"Your having a baby with her dude, so you like glued to her now for the next god knows how many years" He said, but that much I unfortunately already know._

_"I know that just I don't know how to go from here... relationship wise" I clarify Butch seems slightly confused._

_"Ah well I don't know man I mean do you want to be with Blossom?"_

_This very question has what has been been plaguing me for the past 24 hours. Everything has shifted in them 24 hours into an uncontrollable spiral, Blossom was more than likely carrying my child so that means I probably won't get another date with a woman for... well forever! So does that mean I should just be with Blossom? She does need someone to help her through this I mean there so just no way she can do this on her own. So should I be with her out of support? Loyalty? So I don't look like a douche bag?_

_"I- don't know I mean I want to be there for our kid but this is just so messed up it's ruined everything!" I groan falling back into my chair miserable._

_"Oh stop being such a pussy!" Butch yells exasperated I glare at him with venom. "Look you and Blossom are friends and your having a kid so man up and stop being such a pris, your freaking me out!"_

_He hits my pride and it's exactly why I talk to Butch in sticky situations. He knows exactly what to say to make me get into gear._

_"Your an ass" I say._

_"I do try" He grins then walks out._

So hear I am.

I glance round the room seeing various birthing posters and I grimace at every single one, this is going to be a nightmare I know it.

"I can not wait to prove you wrong" Blossom says one hand behind her head and the other resting on her stomach, I pull a face at her words.

"We'll see" I said, a trace of defeat in my words more than likely telling her that I knew she was right. Ugh.

"So Bloss when do you want to move into my apartment?" I ask suddenly taking the bull by the horns. Might as well take advantage of being alone together.

"Excuse me?" She says looking me dead in the eye.

"What? Obviously your going to live with me, I mean it's not like you can do this alone and-" She cuts me off before I can finish which irritates me.

"Can't do this on my own?" She says sarcastically, this woman is really irking me.

"Blossom you can't even work the DVD player in your apartment!" I says exasperated, she glares at me.

"I can so!"

"Oh yeah?" I challenge knowing full well she has to ask someone every time she wants to watch a movie. I see her grit her teeth and her eye twitches.

The door then opens and the doctor walks in a smile on his face.

"Hi there my name is Dr. Masen and I'll be your doctor today" A youngish looking man with jet black hair and a skinny frame says holding a file.

He sits down at Blossom's feet which are propped up at either side and switches on a monitor, he puts vinal gloves on and applies gel to his fingers.

"Don't worry sir your wife is safe" He jokes.

"Where not..."

"Married" "Together" Me and Blossom say at the same time, we slightly look at each other before averting our gazes.

"Oh no because little Miss 'can't-even-work-a-DVD' can do everything herself" I say annoyed, I mean I can't believe she think she can do this without me. Like I'm going to let her.

"Oh, my apologise" He says I just grunt in response.

"I will kill you" Blossom whispers and I choose to ignore her.

I rest my head in my hand looking at the equipment in the room uninterested thinking of what I was to do when I get back to work.

_I need to ring Martin ask about the meeting from London, make Agatha file the confirmed folder to Mr. Dench, fill out the contracts for-_

It wasn't until a sharp hiss from Blossom that brought my attention back to my current position. I look at her and she her face is slightly scrunched up in an uncomfortable way.

"Sorry Ms. has to be done" Dr. Masen says I see him between her legs and pull my own face of discomfort.

"Okay well if you see on this monitor here..." He says pointing to a peanut shaped blob on the screen. "That is your baby" He says looking back at us.

My attention is entirely focused on the shape, all thought of work or other trivial issues disappearing from my mind. I'm completely mesmerised.

"I'll leave you guys for a minute" Dr. Masen says before leaving.

We both look in silence at the screen shock layering the atmosphere.

"That's my- our- that's our b-baby" Blossom stutters, I look at her and see a silent tear slide down her face.

Feeling so in the moment I wrap my arm around her shoulders looking at the monitor.

"Wow" I breath actually feeling breathless, Blossom's head rests into the crook of my neck and I unconsciously kiss her forehead.

"Brick?" She asks quietly, innocently.

"Yeah?"

"Can you even see it?" She asks.

"Not at all" I say simply.

"Me either" She replies easily.

"Well at least we know it's there... somewhere" I say and she makes a noise of approval all trace of our little argument forgotten.

When the doctor came back he gave Blossom another appointment for another couple of weeks. We thanked him and walked back to our apartment.

* * *

><p>"So how about we grab something to eat then make something real quick before Boomer's gig?" I suggest slipping easily back into best friend mode.<p>

"Sure, I'm thinking-" She stops suddenly her face paling but before I can ask what was wrong she jerks quickly to a near by trash can and heaves her stomach into it.

"Gross" I mutter trying not the meet the eye contact of passers by just knowing I would hit them for looking at her the wrong way (hey she's carrying my kid I'm allowed to be protective.)

"Ugh" Blossom breathed catching her breath, she stood upright and turned back to me.

"Uhh you okay?" I ask uncertainly, she nods looking drained.

"Take-out?" I say not feeling the desire to cook and she probably didn't either and I was right.

"You read my mind"

* * *

><p>We walked through our hallway in a semi-comfortable silence. We entered her apartment and the sight stopped us both dead.<p>

"Blossom"

A man with shaggy dirty blonde hair, stocky build and a huge nose if I might add stood up from her couch looking at her.

"Tom?" She said confusion evident in her voice. "What are you doing here?"

"Well there has been some rumours at work that your- well your... pregnant" He says walking over to us I was slightly pleased that I was about 2 inch taller than him so I glared hard and intimidating.

Blossom twisted her head round to look at me as if asking silently for some sort of permission to tell him, I took a quick glance at her before looking directly back to Tom. Blossom sighs and turns back to him.

"Yes I am"

Tom took in a big shaky breath and closed the gap between them and put his hands on either side of her shoulders. I gritted my teeth and my temper flared but before I could throw him across the room he spoke.

"Don't worry Blossom I'll support you through out your pregnancy, I'll do anything for my child" He says and I snap.

"YOUR CHILD?" I seethe, he straightens up and finally acknowledges me.

"Yes mine, you the hell are you?" He barks back clearly frustrated, boy this guy has seen nothing yet. I move Blossom out of the way and walk chest to chest with Tom both of glaring, but I had the advantage of my abnormal red tinted eyes to make me look more menacing to anyone who pisses me off.

"Oh you don't want to know!" I growl, I feel the blood pump through my body my limbs itching to hit this guy, Blossom must have sensed this because she barged her way in-between us both.

"Stop it you idiots!" She yells me and Tom stepping back but never breaking eye contact.

"Tom you can't just barge into my home like this! And to set the record straight, I'm sorry but Brick is the father" She says, Tom looks at her his face expressionless.

"He- he's the- you slept with-?" He was unable to finish any of his sentences.

"Yes" Blossom said sounding exhausted.

"HIM?" Tom screeched letting it sink in, my temper hit in again.

"You got a problem with that?" I yell marching over to him I was about to smash his face in having enough of his bullshit, but Blossom put a restraining arm across my chest.

"Brick!" She hissed so I threw my most evil glare I could.

Tom stared at us both before muttering a curse under his breath and stomping out of the apartment slamming the door.

"You should have let me kick his ass" I say anger still lacing my voice.

"Oh shut up" Blossom says.

What a fun 9 months this is going to be!

* * *

><p><strong>Please please REVIEW<br>Let me know what you guys are liking and what you want more of!**

**Much love**


	7. Chapter 7: Buttercup

**Hello!**

**Thank you so much for all the love for this story! I want to say I will be finishing Take Two soon. I finally got round to scribbling an outline off for the ending so all I need to do now is write it up, there will be two more chapters of that and I've started writing them up so hopefully that will be done soon!**

**I'm going to hopefully be posting more of this story soon too! I keep getting so many ideas on where this can go and what I can twist and turn, I've been so excited I've already written some of my favourite scenes for this story! Eeeeee!**

**Anyway I'll shut up, sorry this is fairly short but a HUGE 'clash' happens soon!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything!**

* * *

><p>Me and Dan arrived at Boomer's gig, I loved these places it reminded me of my teenage years when me and Butch used to sneak into clubs and gigs. The adrenaline! The sweet sticky smell of alcohol hung in the air, close to the stage bodies where pressed tightly together, the heavy beat of the music supplied from the huge suspended speakers racked my body making my chest twitch with the pluses of the beat.<p>

"When's Boomer's band on?" Dan yelled into my ear over the music.

"In about 5 minuets!" I yell back, I look towards the stage and see the equipment already set up.

"Hey!" Someone yells I turn to see Brick and Blossom walking towards us. Brick in a simple dress smart red shirt and black pants and Blossom... well my eyebrows shot to the top of my head.

"Why are you wearing that?" I yell, Blossom rolls her eyes seems this convocation has happened before with the scowling redhead at her side. She was wearing and extremely tight fitting little black dress with a scooping neck line, and the dress ended at her slender thighs accompanied with black ankle shoe boots.

"Because I am a woman who in a couple of months time will never be able to fit into it again!" She yells, Brick's silently shaking his head but Blossom seems to be ignoring him.

"Okay whatever" I yell back. Men around us seem to have also taken notice of Blossom's outfit and a few devilish grins flash across their faces, however Brick seems to notice this also. He allows a vicious glare at all the leering men and stands behind an oblivious Blossom.

I let out a chuckle. They seriously where like a long lasting couple, I then see forest green eyes in my perpetual vision. I see Butch walking towards us with Rebecca in tow. Once he spotted us he gave a big wave and a huge grin, he looked straight at me and I mirrored his gesture.

"Hey Butters!" He greeted he gave me a swift hug before acknowledging everyone else, however I did notice he gave Dan somewhat of a steely 'hi' I just chose to ignore it.

Rebecca gave us all a quite 'Hello' to which I had to strain to hear her, something seemed off with her. Her body language was a huge giveaway. Her shoulders where slumped she kept her eyes to the floor ad one arm across her waist, her face was portrayed as if she had just committed the biggest crime ever. Hmm. Maybe her a Butch had a fight? I strange feeling rose in my stomach at that thought, it soon vanished the moment Dan snaked his arms around my waist resting his head on my shoulder.

I twists to see him grinning at me and I smile back putting my hands on his. I see Butch glance at us before quickly looking back, feeling that familiar sense of guilt I chew the inside of my cheek. Thankfully my blonde best friend came a saved my conscious from melting my brain.

"Hey guys! I've just seen Boomer there starting now. He seemed a little 'off' though I hope he doesn't get ill before his show" Bubbles says with a worried voice, Rebecca stiffens and my eyes dart to her watching her intently. She seems frozen to the spot and her eyes where wide.

The music suddenly stops and people began to cheer, hearing Dan's 'whooping' I joined in forgetting what I saw momentarily.

Boomer and his band walk onto the stage give a quick wave to the crowd. He picked up his guitar and looked around to see his band ready to go.

"Hey everyone where Rowdy and this is 'Right time'" Boomer says, and immediately something seems very off, his posture his slumped, his shaggy blonde hair is covering his eyes and kept his gaze down. Now where have I seen that before...

I look at Bubbles who's eyebrows are creased in concern, she also senses something a-miss. As soon as his band begins I make a decision to deal with it later, tonight I just want to let loose and have fun. Plus Dan said he had a very important surprise tonight!

Boomer was on his last song after 2 encores. I look over to see Brick once again hovering over Blossom as if she was dust that would be blown away any second, any men that have tried it on with her Brick immediately would scare off something Blossom was viciously frustrated about. Even after a huge row over that they weren't a couple and he 'can't control who she dates' Brick still hasn't shifted his position. Not even when we where all dancing.

Butch had Rebecca in front of him with his arms wrapped round her protectively, every now and then she would force a smile, she never looked at the stage though...

Bubbles was stood between Butch and me, she looked at Boomer with worried glances and danced and cheered to every single song that he played. Man has she got it bad for him!

When it had finished we all rushed backstage to congratulate him, we entered the room and we cheered the other guys who where a little more enthusiastic about our praise. Boomer however was stood near the back of the room looking as if he would barf any second. Bubbles approached him first.

"Hey! You where amazing as always!" She said giving him a swift hug, she pulled back to look at him when he didn't respond. He then gave her a forced sloppy smile.

"Uh thanks" Was all he said before looking back at the floor.

"What's up man?" Brick asked, we where all looking at him now and he still didn't acknowledge us.

"Nothing just... not feeling to up to it" He shrugs.

"Are you ill?" Bubbles asked worry evident in her voice. Boomer simply shrugs again but before we can truly press him further and actually get the truth from him a voice pipes up.

"Butch can we go I'm uhm... tired" Rebecca says looking past Butch to the wall behind him.

"Sure, I'll see you guys later. Boomer come round to mine tomorrow and we can talk yeah?" He offered Boomer seemed to shrink under Butch's voice and I tilt my head in confusion. Before Butch can ask Boomer for an answer Rebecca is pulling him out of the door. Man what is that woman's problem?

"Yeah I wouldn't mind going too, I'm quite tired" Blossom says.

"Okay" Brick responds and Blossom huffs.

"I can take myself you know, or I'll go catch up with Butch"

"Shut up and walk" Brick says annoyed walking out, Blossom rolls her eyes and gives us a goodbye before following him out. Bubbles seems to look towards Boomer then back to the door.

"Hmm well I guess I'll go too I'll catch up with Blossom and Brick, call me if you need anything kay Boomer?" She says gently putting a reassuring hand on his arm, he nods and she walks out.

"Come on then Buttercup I still have a surprise for you" Dan says taking my hand, I look back towards Boomer who has now flopped down onto the couch provided. I'm so going to interrogate him later!

"Okay, see ya Boomer"

"Bye"

We walk out of the club to find it still brimming with party goers. We squeeze our way out and the cool crisp night air lashes at my bare skin. I'm wearing a green tank top that had black paint splashes covering it with tight black skinny jeans and converse heels, I had straightened my mid length jet black hair and had standard make-up on.

Dan caught my hand as we walked down the riverside, the lights reflect onto the water which made it look like the water was glittering and the soft splashing of the water hitting random rocks was an oddly soothing melody. We where the only people on the riverside and the fairy lights surrounding the river really made the place look beautiful.

Dan suddenly stops me and my analysis of the river and pulls me to look at him, he seems very serious and looks me dead in the eyes.

"What are you doing?" I ask

"Well we've been together for 6 months and something just feels right with you, it feels like I just always want to know that you will be mine and I love you irrevocably so that I am willing to do this" He says with so much passion in his voice.

"Wait what?" I say looking at him like he's just told me he's in face a woman.

"Buttercup..." He says while slowly going down on one knee. Oh no. Wait shouldn't this be a good thing? I mean I love him don't I? I mean sure this is really hasty but... ah what's life without a bit of surprise really?

"Will you marry me?"

As soon as he says them words the reality of it crashes into me hard and fast and one person flashes to mind. My breath hitches in my throat and I look back at Dan and see forest green eyes in the place of his blue ones. The feeling of betrayal bubbled in my lower stomach. I shouldn't feel like this on my proposal! I shook my head and swallowed hard shaking the feeling off. I looked back at Dan and smiled I did want to be with him for the rest of my life. I wanted to be happy.

"Sure" I smiled, Dan slipped the ring on my finger and I took a moment to admire it. It was a simple single white diamond beautiful to say the least. Dan stood up and gave me a soft hug.

I was engaged to the man I love. So why wasn't I happy?

* * *

><p><strong>Oooo!<br>How many people where expecting that? And what's Boomer's deal?**

**Please review and let me know your thoughts!**

**Much love **


	8. Chapter 8: Bubbles

**HI! This is fairly short chapter a 'filler' if you will, but if you stick with this the next chapter is where things being to kick it up!**

**Anyway disclaimer: I don't own anything**

* * *

><p>I exited the crowed subway and took a deep breath as my nerves hit in the pit of my stomach with force. I was dressed to impress, simple black dress pants a white blouse with the ends and the ruffles near my neck a nice pale blue, and simple black heels. I decided to loose my trademark pigtails back in high school so I now had pulled my hair back into a sleek ponytail. Sophisticated. I was clutching a black file to my chest tightly weary it was going to get knocked from my grasp.<p>

I crossed the full roads my black handbag sitting on my shoulder as I could hear the entire contents jiggling about. I had printed out the e-mail I received 2 months ago and was once again scanning the page for the address of the company. I hadn't told anyone about my meeting or the very fact that I was almost financially bust, I didn't want anyone taking pity on me I wanted to show everyone that I can do things on my own. I'm always treated as the 'baby' of our group, the one that needs to be looked after because of my over trusting nature and untoward ways of being friendly to almost everyone. I was 22 for goodness sake I can stand on my own two feet.

K.K Industries is where I'm ment to be, I had googled mapped the place and noticed it wasn't too far from the cafe. Following the mental map I had in my head from what I had looked it up, I ended up outside a huge glass building standing tall on it's own with people constantly coming and going. Looking through the massive glass windows the back wall of the lobby had '_K.K Idustries' _attached to it in thick gold capital letters.

"Guessing this is it" I said sarcastically, my nerves hit me again harder and I swallowed the lump forming in my throat. I slowly walked into the lobby of the building and up to the reception desk, the man behind it had a large oval head and pointy eyebrows; he was looking down scribbling out a form clearly unaware of my presence. I cleared my throat in hope to get his attention.

Nothing. My eyebrows scrunched together for a split seconds before I tried again a little louder. Still nothing. Buttercup probably would have ripped his pen and launched it across the lobby by now.

"Excuse me" I said in a soft voice, he looked up slowly and gave a sigh clearly wishing the day away already.

"Yes? Can I help you?" He asks placing his pen down and lacing his fingers together.

"Uhm yes I have a meeting with Bruce Syth at 2pm today" I explain still clutching my file with more force than necessary. The man rolls his eyes and begins typing on his small computer.

"Name?" He asks

"Bubbles Onium"

He raises one pointy eyebrow at my name, (something I get a lot) before he slowly goes back to typing away at his computer and I let my eyes scan the huge place in awe, ignoring him.

"Okay can I see some proof of ID?"

"Oh um sure let me just..." I begin rummaging through my black bag picking up my apartment keys with a small purple octopus attached to it, I find my purse and pull out my provisional driving license and hand it over. He checks both sides, grunts then hands it back to me.

"Thank you" I say politely (something this guys clearly knows nothing about).

"Okay you in conference room 597 on the 7th floor, here's your visitors pass for the day and be sure to hand it back in at the end of the day" He explains handing me the pass.

"Okay thank you" I say once again before heading over to the elevators, praying the next hour or so goes as smoothly as possible.

Walking down a long white corridor I count up the numbers at each door I pass.

"595.. 596... 597 okay well here we go" I mutter to myself. I stand outside the door. Should I knock? Should I walk straight in? I mean they where expecting me but I didn't want to seem rude.

_'Knock-Knock'_

I tapped at the door and grip the sides of my file tightly.

_Deep breaths Bubbles there only here to help._

I kept repeating over and over in my head trying anything to calm me down.

"Come in" A manly voice orders, I let a squeak escape my lips and I quickly regained my composure. Taking a shaky breath I entered the office.

I exited K.K Industries with a smile on my face, the meeting had gone extremely well and plans where now in motion as soon as I can decide...

_"After evaluating you cafe we feel that as potential investors it would be beneficial for you to expand your business more nationally rather than locally." A smart dressed man explained from the head of the table (He had already introduced himself as Bruce Syth.)_

_"Nationally?" I questioned I looked around the table to see two men at either side of Bruce making 6 of us in the room together._

_"Yes we feel if you opened another cafe here in this town it might not be successful, seen as your current occupancy is dipping" His voice taking a disapproving tone on the last word. My lip twitched slightly at his words and my mind was quickly clouded with information._

_"So what did you have in mind?" I asked tentatively._

_"Well me and the board" He says glancing at each man who nodded and looked at me with warm smiles, as Bruce laced his fingers together. "Had a look and we feel that Garsdale would be the perfect place to expand" He says smiling._

_"Garsdale!" I splutter shocked. Garsdale was hours away from Townsville, I would never be able to commute in time... that could only mean... I'd have to move._

_"It's the most reasonable choice and we have found a lot that we would be able to use in a suitable destination... financially" One of the younger looking men explained on Bruce's right._

_"I'd have to leave?" I pointed out getting straight to the point._

_"Well yes, you would have to look at getting someone to cover for you here in Townsville and while this new cafe is being set up you would have to most likely have to move to be able to give your full attention to this project in order to be a success. On that grounds we are willing to give you 3 months to decide, that's when our bid on the lot in Garsdale will expire. You have until then to choose if you are will to be involved, unless you have decided now?" Bruce clarifies._

_I shake my head in a daze. "No, I just need a little time to process everything if that's okay?" _

_"Understandable" Bruce nods, I'll send you another e-mail with a date for our next meeting with your decision, I look forward to working with you" He says extending his hand._

Looking up the road I decide to hail a cab, the squashed subway was not appealing to me right now. I needed breathing space.

"Bubbles?"

I spin round at the sound of my name and I'm greeted with bright red eyes.

"Oh hi Brick, what are you doing here?" I was sure he worked around the block.

"I've just given my old friend Bruce Syth some documents for him to go over" Brick said pointed over his shoulder to the building I just left.

"Bruce Syth?" I questioned raising my eyebrow. Wow small world.

"Yeah known him years, good business man knows how to play things in his favour let me tell you" He chuckles "Why are you looking at me like that?"

"Erm nothing just curious" I lie.

"Okay... you going back to your apartment?" He asks.

"Yeah if a cab will stop!" I say annoyed.

"No need, my car is in the company car park I'll give you a lift" He says.

"Thank you"

We reach his car (which by the way is HUGE!) and he pushes a CD into the system. I recognise the singers voice immediately.

"You listen to Boomer's band?" I says shocked.

"Yeah only this song though all the other pansy ones he plays aren't my style" He laughs

The song playing was a cover of a Good Charlotte song - '_Lifestyles of the rich & famous' _

I didn't think Boomer's songs where pansy at all, they where all amazingly good! He was good, great even! It's just a cafe owner like me surely doesn't stand a chance with a soon-to-be rockstar like him. No matter how much I wanted it to happen, I was probably more scared of losing him as a friends than I was worth willing to risk to see if he liked me. His beautiful sea blue eyes, shaggy dirty blonde hair and his jaw dropping lazy smirk where just a few of his amazing qualities that had me weak at the knees (not that anyone knows!) However Boomer has been acting really really strange lately, he's been keeping his distance from everyone mainly the boys... hmm I hope they haven't had an argument.

I sigh...

"So what where _you _doing at K.K Industries?" Brick asks as we set off.

"Oh uhm well... you see... I was... ahhh" The stop start words tumbled out of my mouth, as I was completely caught off guard by Brick's question which was stupid really as he was bound to wonder why I was there.

Brick looked at me as if I had grown an extra head, I swallowed the lump in my throat. Gosh I'm such a dummy agreeing for Brick to take me home! He was obviously going to ask what I was doing and I'm the worlds worst liar! Ask Buttercup, I ruined Blossom's surprise birthday party BC had organised because I took Blossom shopping... for her party dress!

"Want to try that again?" Brick says with a 'caught-you-red-handed' tone to his voice. I sank a little in my seat... Well might as well tell him now, plus might be good to get a business man's point of view anyway. Even if this business was stupid enough to knock up one of my best friends.

"Okay well I actually had a meeting with Bruce Syth about expanding... my cafe" I say simply.

"Wow Bubbles that's amazing... Congratulations!" Brick says smiling, I gave a weak smile back.

"Thank you, but there's bad news..." I begin not really wanting to get to it but at this moment I have no choice.

"Go on..." Brick encourages.

"The new cafe would be in Garsdale so that would mean I would have to leave" I say straight to the point hating how much it actually hurt telling my friend. Gosh if I was this bad at telling Brick how bad would it be telling Blossom and Buttercup? Or even Boomer! Ugh I just couldn't think about _that _right now.

Brick didn't say anything straight away and kept his concentration on the road, however soon enough we reached our apartment block. As we where walking up the stairs Brick finally spoke.

"If it's what you really want Bubbles then I think you should go for it, I mean yeah I guess I'll kind of miss you a little" He says the last part sarcastically as I giggle.

"You really think so? I mean I want a busniness persective on things is it really the best career move I can make at this moment in time? But leaving everyone is just going to be so hard" I say as we climb the stairs.

"Well from a business angle I think its a make or break deal, you go for this your going to go far especially with someone like Bruce involved, he only ever invests in things he knows are going to succeed. As for the moving part sure we'll all miss you but you can come visit us and vice versa right?" He says, his words are reassuring and blunt which I'm thankful for, but I'm going to have to think things over personally before I make my final discussion, but at this moment my mind seems pretty much set...

"Your right Brick" I smile as we enter my apartment for some lunch, however if I'd had known that a blue eyed man had heard my entire convocation from inside of Brick's apartment my mind would have done a U-turn. But I didn't.

* * *

><p><strong>r&amp;r :)<strong>


	9. Chapter 9: Blossom

**Hey everyone! :)**

**Only 1 review? :( hope you all like this one better!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything**

* * *

><p>I sigh.<p>

I was sat crossed legged on a mat surrounded by glowing pregnant women and their partners. I blew a stray hair out of my face as my head rested in my hand, Brick wasn't able to attend my first appointment at antenatal class because he had a very important meeting. Oh well like I care, I'm a head strong independent woman and I can do this by myself... possibly... maybe.

"At this moment in time your baby is growing vital organs and is growing rapidly to show you the up most fragile state your baby is at, here is a metaphorical object to represent your baby" The teacher explains passing each of us... a jelly baby. Hilarious.

I hold my tiny red jelly baby in the palm of my hand and suddenly everything seems to soften. This little jelly baby is mine, it's something I created, something I'm blessed with not

burdened with. A soft breath escapes my lips and I find myself actually wishing Brick was hear to share this with me.

He is the father of my child no matter how much I try to deny it and in all honesty.. I'm slightly glad of that fact. Brick has always been my rock, my person I turn to when everything goes wrong and I like to think I'm the same for him. Only now where both in the same mess we had no one else to turn to. And maybe that's our very mistake.

No one can doubt this isn't scary, it's damn right terrifying but everyone else (bar me) in this room is leaning on the one person they trust wholeheartedly while I've been fighting that very prospect the entire time. Brick is very much my best friend so the fact that where having this baby together shouldn't be a 'messed up thing' it should be the most amazing experiences of our lives. Thinking about it I'm glad Brick's the father of my child, he's smart, handsome, caring, funny, humble and cheeky but that all adds to his appeal. No wonder he's the most drooled after bachelors in the whole of Townsville, and he was mine. Wait was he? Did I want him to be? Maybe... Possibly-

"Blossom!"

"Huh what?" I say snapping back to reality. The teacher gives me a stern look when I realise my jelly baby had slid down my hand and I was holding it by the tip of my fingers.

"Sorry" I mumble.

"As I was saying, you need to always be aware of your-"

"Sorry!" A voice cuts the teacher off, I look up and I nearly drop my jelly baby _again._

There sliding through the door is no other than Brick himself. A silent gasp whips through the room as the other parents realise who just walked in.

"Are you lost?" The teacher asks out of astonishment and I roll my eyes.

"No" Brick says and takes a seat next to me, I feel envious glances boring into my back from the other women. Brick clearly had come from work he had a white shirt on with the sleeves rolled up and his ruby red tie and slung loosely around his neck. His red hair was slightly messy but I had to admit he was looking mighty good.

"Oh- well welcome... As I was saying your baby..."

She continued to talk as I focused my whole attention on Brick.

"What are you doing here?" I hiss.

"You wanted me to come" He snaps back leaning his shoulder against the wall.

"You said you had a meeting"

"It finished" He said shrugging his shoulders, I stare at him in utter confusion. This man was so mind boggling I could feel a headache already.

"Oh this yours?" Brick says grabbing my jelly baby and putting it to his mouth.

"NO!" I yell lurching forward and snatching my jelly baby from his grasp.

"Is something the matter, Ms. Ula?" The teacher asks through gritted teeth.

I want to melt into a puddle and die.

Furiously fighting the impulse to point an accusatory finger at Brick and declare him my problem, I shake my head not trusting any other actions or words.

"What's your problem?" Brick asks.

"You almost ate our baby!"

"Excuse me?" Brick cocks an eyebrow as I swipe a hand down my face. I decide to scoot closer to him.

"This Brick... is our baby" I say placing the red jelly in the middle of his palm, he looks down at it with a curious expression I lean my head on him gently. "This is _us_" I whisper.

He looks up at me a serious and another emotion I'm not quite able to put my finger on crossed his face, his red tinted eyes are so intense I can barely hold his gaze. I drop it down to the jelly sweet nuzzled protectively between our fingers before where interrupted.

"The class has finished now..." I look up to see the teacher looking at us.

"Oh! Thank you" I said quickly gathering my bag and leaving the jelly baby sweet with Brick. My main priority right now was getting the hell out of there and not looking Brick in the eye.

"Why did you come?" I ask once again, when we where outside. I crossed my arms over my torso slightly above the small swell I had at my lower stomach. Brick stuffed his hands in his trouser pockets looking everywhere but at me.

"You asked me to come, I came end of" He states his brows knitted in irritation.

"You said you had a meeting lasting all day... What gives?" I demand tired of being confused. I'm always in the know.

He turned and looked at me, that same look returning from moments ago in class and once again it floors me. Even more shocking he tenderly places his finger on the swell on my stomach.

"You really do look beautiful"

My breath leaves my lungs in one big rush as if I've been punched in the stomach, unabling me to speak straight away. The sensation bubbling in my chest was alien to me, was I happy about his compliment? What does this mean? Is he just saying that to be polite?

But before I can voice any of my questions Brick's head snaps up.

"Boomer?"

I turn round a see Boomer on the other side of the street, a brunette in his arms his head resting on hers. She looked really familiar...

"Is that..." Before I can finish they pull away clarifying my question.

"Rebec-_ca!_" I begin but end up squeaking the end of her name because what I see makes me choke on my words.

Rebecca and Boomer are standing on the street... _kissing._

But Rebecca's ment to be with Butch? What the hell is going on?

I turn round to Brick who's eyes are as wide as dinner plates, clearly in the same state of shock as myself.

"Isn't she with Butch?" I say, and Brick nods sternly his eyes not leaving the 'scene of the crime.'

"Yep"

I look back to see them kiss once more and leave in separate directions, Boomer puts his head down and stuffs his hands in his jacket pockets his expression? Ashamed.

* * *

><p>Me and Brick climb up the stairs to our apartments and I decide to go over to Brick's to steal some of his food (he can't protest I'm carrying his child and that's a fact I'm ready to fully exploit.)<p>

"You got any ice cream?" I ask.

"Uhh yeah I think so" Brick replies fiddling with his keys.

"And oranges?"

"Erm yes... wait you don't want them together do you?" He asks looking me slightly grossed out. I shrug.

"Yeah what's so weird about that?"

Brick just sighs heavily and shakes his head.

"Whatever Red"

I roll my eyes and follow him in, I wasn't really paying attention so I practically ran into his back when he stopped dead.

"Hey what gives?" I say walking round him, he's looking straight ahead his eyes narrowed in frustration. I turn and see Boomer sat there chatting with Bubbles. I freeze too.

"Hey guys... Oh! Blossom how did the class go?" Bubbles asks enthusiastically standing up and walking beside me. I takes me a while for her words to process.

"Hm oh great" I smile.

"Boomer" Brick says, Boomer looks up and smiles weakly.

"Hey bro"

"Don't. 'Hey bro' me" Brick practically growls. Oh no I didn't think Brick was going to call him out on what we have seen. Not now. I don't agree at all on what Boomer's doing and to top it off Bubbles is here. Bubbles! Everyone in the english speaking world knows the Bubbles has been interested in Boomer for the longest of time, this is going to crush her.

"What's going on?" Bubbles asks looking between the two men in confusion.

"Why don't we have Boomer tell you?" Brick snaps.

"What are you talking about?" Boomer asks standing up.

"We saw you dipshit, me and Blossom on Bryony Street with..." Brick left the question hanging hardening his glare. Boomer visibly paled.

"With who?" Bubbles asks, Boomer swallows hard and takes a deep breath.

"Please don't" He begs.

"Don't what? What on earth is going on? Blossom tell me" Bubbles pleads turning to me but I can't force myself to say it, her crystal blue eyes too pure to hurt.

"I-I'm hungry" I stutter, walking towards the freezer and taking out the ice cream. Knowing it was all bound to come out I decided to stay (against my better judgement) to comfort Bubbles, who was surprisingly stubborn when it comes to being 'out of the loop' and my gosh will she need me.

Brick was glaring at Boomer who looked as if he was ready to pass out.

"Brick you don't understand it's not what you think" Boomer tried reasoning again, I took a seat on a stool at their breakfast bar between them ready to spilt it up if Brick lunges for him.

"Not what I think? Oh that's a new one!" Brick spits sarcastically. Brick, Butch and Boomer where a very close bunch of friends you could practically mistake them for brothers, so it's not surprising Brick's standing up for Butch so viciously all of them would have done it for the other if the situation was changed. So would me, Bubbles and Buttercup.

"Brick tell me what's going on" Bubbles demanded, placing her dainty hands on her hips.

"Bubbles look come sit on this stool with me" I say stepping in guiding her to the stool adjacent to me.

"Boomer, tell her you either tell her or I will" I say my mood doing a complete 180 from not wanting to be here to jumping in feet first, I was getting more and more irritated the longer we dragged this out.

I gave Boomer a hard look, he must have understood that it would be worse hearing it off of Brick or myself rather than himself, he has to quite frankly man up! He dropped his head in defeat covering his face with his hands.

"Okay! " He mumbles.

"What? I didn't quite catch that" Bubbles say leaning towards him, Boomer dropped his hands in frustration.

I heard the door click a creak slightly open just as Boomer yelled...

"Me and Rebecca have been having an affair!"

"You son-of-a-bitch!"

There in the doorway was a deathly pale Rebecca and one infuriated looking Butch.

* * *

><p><strong>r&amp;r :)<strong>


	10. Chapter 10: Butch

**Hello everyone!**

**Do people still like this story? Curious. Thanks to reviewers! Love you guys :)**

**Anyway a little note about Take Two: Bloopers! I haven't forgot! I'm just floating around at the minute looking for some comedic inspiration, but they will be up soon!**

**Anyway this wasn't as long as I had pictured but everything is in this that I wanted in it! It's a little dramatic and serious but comedy will still be an aspect in this story! So don't worry! ;)**

**Anyway ENJOY!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything**

* * *

><p>I had not known anger like this. I was consumed with utter disbelief and complete fury.<p>

"Butch it's not what you think" Boomer said, looking as if he was about to throw up.

"You- you slept with _her?"_ My rage climbed, I took a step towards him. Brick was stood tall his eyes narrowed and disapproving, Blossom was sat at the breakfast bar with a tub of ice cream in front of her looking over the situation. Bubbles caught my eye as she was a still as a statue, unblinking, her soft blue eyes rippled with hurt.

Boomer didn't reply.

"And you!" I screamed spinning back to a very scared looking Rebecca but she sure as hell better not make out to be the victim in this!

"Butch please! I'm so sorry I didn't mean for this to happen!" She tries to explain but I'm past listening.

"What? You though that you could actually get away with it? Had to go at it with my best mate? Who the fuck do you think you are?" I screamed.

"Dude" Brick spoke evenly pulling me back, I hadn't realised I'd marched right up to her face. I shoved him off roughly.

"Butch please! I'm so sorry!" She cried putting her arm on my shoulders.

"So sorry for what? The chick too much for you Butch?" Buttercup snickered strolling in, she slowly came to a stop sensing the tension in the room.

"What did I miss?"

Bubbles finally broke her statue hold as she released a shaky breath. Blossom was at her side in the same instance wrapping her arms around her.

"WELL?" Buttercup said impatient.

"Ask them" Brick said, I was silently seething. Buttercup turned her gaze to Boomer and Rebecca, Boomer looking at the floor while Rebecca was still trying to get me to look in her eyes that where now streaming with tears.

"Butch please, I never wanted to hurt you" She sobbed, but I shook her off.

"You should have though about that before you slept with _him_ you little _whore_!" I raged pointing a finger to Boomer, Buttercup gasps.

"Butch, don't it's not just her fault" Boomer said quietly, that very sentence sent me over the edge and everything broke into chaos.

"YOUR DEFENDING HER?" I yelled as I ran and threw my fist into his face.

"BUTCH!" Rebecca screamed throwing her arms on me trying to pull me away.

"Get off him you little bitch!" Buttercup yelled, grabbing Rebecca and literally throwing her across the room as she landed on the floor.

Brick had grabbed Bubbles and Blossom and moved them out of the way before running between me and Boomer who was wiping blood from his nose.

"STOP IT!" Brick commanded sheer leadership lacing his words.

"Boomer" A small voice spoke up, I turned to see Bubbles walking over her eyes red rimmed not letting the tears fall. Buttercup and Blossom behind her.

Boomer looked up at her as a broken man.

"Why did you do such a thing?" She whispered, I had been so consumed in my own personal anger I never thought that Bubbles would also be the other hurt party in this mess. Even though her and Boomer weren't together everyone knew she held a soft spot for the dickhead.

"Bubbles...? Wha- What?" Boomer stuttered surprised by her heartbreaking reaction.

"WHY DID YOU DO IT?" She screamed letting all her emotions out.

"Bubbles, look I'm so sorry" Rebecca spoke picking herself up from the floor and walking over.

"Get away from her you slut!" Buttercup yelled pulling back to hit her, but Blossom quickly grabbed her arm.

"Buttercup stop!" She ordered.

"Get out" I said darkly, I did NOT want to see her defending him too. Rebecca looked at me horrifed.

"No Butch please!"

"Get out of my house, and never come back" I said a evil tone resting in my voice.

She must have sensed the seriousness and left sobbing without a word.

Bubbles and Boomer where still looking at each other.

"Answer me" Bubbles whispered.

"I- I don't know, it was stupid and idiotic and selfish and words cannot describe how much I loath myself right now" He answered.

"Your not the Boomer I knew, your not the Boomer I love- sorry _loved_" Bubbles said her words cold, Boomer's eyes popped.

"Love?" He whispered "Oh Bubbles please don't when, when, when?" He stuttered not able to form a sentence, floored from what Bubbles just revealed.

"Anyway you won't have to worry anymore. I'm leaving next month to Garsdale." Bubbles said, everyone gasped.

Bubbles looked as if she was going to say something else but turned to leave before the girls jumped on her.

"Bubbles you can't leave! You can't leave us!" Blossom said the sound of tears in her voice.

"When did you decide this?" Buttercup said, slightly annoyed.

"Been something to I've had to ponder for a few weeks now, but I need the space" She said sadly turning round to look at the broken man.

"You can't leave Bubbles! What about the baby?" Blossom pleaded placing a hand on her small swell. Bubbles turned to her putting her hand on top of her's.

"Don't worry I'll be hear when he or she arrives and I'll talk to you guys later I just need to get out of here" Bubbles said leaving the apartment.

The was a small silence before Boomer seemed to have had a 'kick start' as he bolted for the door.

"BUBBLES!" We heard him yell.

"What's that?" Blossom suddenly spoke looking at Buttercups hand. Buttercup yanked her arm away and shoved her left hand in her pocket.

"Nothing!" She said too quickly and soon enough everyone's eyes where on her.

"What are you hiding?" Blossom challenged walking forward.

"Nothing geez pregger's chill out!" Buttercup said going into a sort of 'panic mode' I had seen only once. Blossom shot her a nasty look at the nick name and I was very aware of how often Buttercup's gaze kept landing on me.

I held her look my forest green eyes clouded with lessened anger and mostly confusion. While Buttercup was looking at me, Blossom made her move and quickly yanked Buttercup's hand out of her pocket. In the blink of an eye Buttercup had snatched her arm back and had taken a few steps back but the shocked gasp that came from Blossom's mouth was enough to tell us that she saw what Buttercup was hiding.

"Was that- Is that-?" Blossom breathed her eyes wide.

"What the fuck is going on?" Brick said annoyed.

Buttercup remained silent, her jaw clenched Blossom slowly walked over to her and pulled her hand out again this time Buttercup didn't argue knowing all was bound to be revealed and showed what was on her hand to everyone.

My jaw hit the floor.

There sitting nestled on her 3rd finger was a ring, and not just any ring and engagement ring. I looked up to see her staring apologetically at me. I couldn't handle this right now! Why me? Why fucking me?

Before anyone could say anything Buttercup darted across the hall and slammed her door shut.

Blossom gave a heavy sigh and sat down, tears spilling from her eyes.

"What a mess" She whimpered, Brick walked over and rubbed small circles on her back.

"You shouldn't be so stressed" He said placing a small kiss on her forehead to which she didn't acknowledge. Even though they weren't a couple there small sense of 'togetherness' was enough to also make me bolt from the room and into my own.

I slammed the door and let a frustrated growl erupt from the chest. My girlfriend cheats on me with my best friend, Bubbles is leaving and the worst hit of all Buttercup was engaged!

Scary how one person's life can crumble in a matter of minuets, if you let people too close to you. Well that Butch is well and truly dead, and in his place was _me_.

* * *

><p><strong>r&amp;r :)<strong>


	11. Chapter 11: Boomer

**Hey everyone!**

**I'm so glad people like this! Again a little soppy this chapter, dedicate to the BLUES! I'm finding it such a enthralling and exhilarating challenge doing different POV's as many of you will know I mainly do the REDS, (More so Blossom) which might be the reason their chapters are a little longer but I am trying! :)**

**Also the song in the is by Jason Mraz - I Won't Give Up, it was my main inspiration for this chapter so check it out! :)**

**Anyway on with the show!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything**

* * *

><p>Do you believe there's one person for everyone one? What happens if you get them and then they leave? Will you ever truly be happy again?<p>

My heart was beating against my chest as I threw myself down the hallway stairs. I just had to catch up to her, how can I have been so utterly STUPID?

She wanted me! She wanted me and I turned my back on her, why was I so blind? Why was I so spineless not to follow my gut instinct? Guess life has a sick sadistic way of giving you a taste of what was ment to be then ripping is so viciously from your grasp. And then it's up to you to either fight for it, or take it lying down. And I was tired of being a coward.

"BUBBLES!" I yell flinging myself from the lobby and out into the cold night air. Drops of rain was lightly tapping against my forehead, ignoring them I looked up both sides of the street looking for a head a blonde hair. When I couldn't see her immediately my hope began to fade, but then I noticed a woman leaning against a building a few feet away her hair curtaining her face from the world.

I sigh and slowly made my way over to her as the rain got heavier. Her head was down and her small hands her clutching her already soaking top.

"Bubbles?"

Her head snapped up, her eyes filled with hurt.

"Go away" She muttered looking back down.

"Bubbles please listen to me" I beg walking to stand in front of her. Bubbles pulls her head up to meet my navy blue eyes. The rain making her hair stick to her face.

"Why? What's the point? You never cared, I was foolish to think so, stupid, idiotic, dumb!" She began spitting each word more viciously. I wince.

"No Bubbles! That was me! I was the fucking idiot, if I had grown a back bone and not been so worried about ruining our friendship then I would have said something!"

"You sure wasn't worried about ruining your friendship with Butch!" She yelled, anger gracing her pretty face, a extremely rare sight to see from Bubbles.

I was speechless and exactly that, her words cut straight through me. But at this moment in time she was more important, she always has been.

"Bubbles I am more sorry than you will ever know, what more can I say?" I plead, the broken man in me bleeding out, she looks away with an angry expression.

"Nothing" She whispers.

"What?"

"Nothing you can't say anything!" She yells again and begins walking away, but I'm not ready to loose her as well. More than anything, I grab her wrist and stop her. Her body stiffens but she doesn't turn around, her words on replay in my head _'you can't say anything, you can't say anything'_

Maybe that's just it, I need her to listen to me without telling her, and that's when I got an idea.

"Bubbles if your not going to listen to me talk to you, just follow me and I'll _show_ you how much you mean to me"

She doesn't respond, she's like stone.

"Please" I whisper, and Bubbles being Bubbles her forgiving and kind nature always overpowers her and wordlessly she allows me to escort her away.

* * *

><p>We enter my apartment and I rush over to my instruments.<p>

"Please sit" I say, motioning her to the couch where she always sits during our band practices. Her face still held a scowl of distrust and uncertainty and slowly she sits and the very edge of the couch not wanting to be here long, I best hurry.

"This is a song I've been working on" Is all I say as I picked up my guitar and began.

_When I look into your eyes  
>It's like watching the night sky<br>Or a beautiful sunrise  
>Well there's so much they hold<br>And just like them old stars  
>I see that you've come so far<br>To be right where you are  
>How old is your soul?<em>

I see Bubbles eyes soften slightly, as I try to express how truly sorry I am and how much she really means to me.

_I won't give up on us  
>Even if the skies get rough<br>I'm giving you all my love  
>I'm still looking up<em>

The chorus ment the most and her lips parted.

And when you're needing your space  
>To do some navigating<br>I'll be here patiently waiting  
>To see what you find<p>

Surprisingly my lyrics matched up to her situation of leaving to Garsdale. I would wait for her now and forever no matter how long it will be. She seems to click to the double meaning of the lyrics and she takes a big breath all of her face melting.

_'Cause even the stars they burn  
>Some even fall to the earth<br>We've got a lot to learn  
>God knows we're worth it<br>No, I won't give up  
>I don't wanna be someone who walks away so easily<br>I'm here to stay and make the difference that I can make_

Our differences they do a lot to teach us how to use the tools and gifts  
>We got yeah we got a lot at stake<br>And in the end, you're still my friend at least we didn't tend  
>For us to work we didn't break, we didn't burn<br>We had to learn, how to bend without the world caving in  
>I had to learn what I got, and what I'm not<br>And who I am

Tears welled in her beautiful crystal blue eyes.

I won't give up on us  
>Even if the skies get rough<br>I'm giving you all my love  
>I'm still looking up<br>I'm still looking up

I won't give up on us  
>God knows I'm tough, he knows<br>We got a lot to learn  
>God knows we're worth it<p>

I won't give up on us  
>Even if the skies get rough<br>I'm giving you all my love  
>I'm still looking up-<p>

Before I could fully finish the song, her lips crashed to mine. My thoughts jumbled and instinctively I curved my arms around her waist with the restriction of my guitar. She pulled back tears running down her eyes.

"Your such an idiot" She splutters a small smile on her lips. I put my guitar down and pulled her closer.

"I know, I'm so sorry Bubbles I promise I will never hurt you ever again" I say so sincerely.

"Good" She smiles and kisses me on the lips once more my mind going to mush. I could get used to this.

* * *

><p>The sunlight hit my eyes and it streamed through my curtain, I was on my stomach and my limbs where stiff. I shifted slightly and cracked my eyes open expecting to see the blinding sun, however what I wasn't expecting was a mass on blonde waves bundled in front of my face. I lifted my head and looked down on a literal sleeping beauty.<p>

My eyes widened further as I slowly lifted the sheets up and to my slight dismay saw that we where still fully clothed from the night before. Hmm we must have fallen asleep while watching tv.

Suddenly Bubbles began to stir and I braced myself for a reaction. Fury? Embarrassment? Anger?

She flipped over and snuggled down when her senses must have registered that she wasn't in her own bed, her light blue eyes slowly open and gazed up towards me. I held my breath.

"Hi" She sigh sleepily a soft smile resting on her face. I instantly relaxed.

"Hey" I smiled, stroking her face she smiled into my touch. "Or should I say good morning?" I grin she let out a small laugh.

"I suppose you could" She began to stretch then stopped halfway.

"Wait what time is it?" She said, eyes wide.

"Uhhh" I fumbled round looking for my god damn alarm clock, which I found on the floor. "11:15am"

"SHIT! I'm late for work!" She practically leapt out of bed fumbling with her things, I watched her in a blonde and blue blur.

"Bubbles! Calm down! It's Sunday!" I yell, knowing she didn't open her cafe Sundays she flopped onto the bed.

"Oh thank goodness!" She said closing her eyes happily. Hmm on the subject of her cafe...

"So Bubbles... When you said about leaving to Garsdale.. you weren't serious where you?" I asked uncertainly I don't think my brain would be able to handle any more drama. She kept her eyes closed and slowly began to chew her bottom lip. Uh Oh.

"Well..." She slowly opened her eyes. "I- I don't know" Was all she said.

"Why?" I pressed.

"Situations" Another short answer, I opened my mouth but she beat me too it.

"I'm not sure of anything right now, it's going to take some serious thinking all I know is at the moment I'm not saying yes but I'm not saying no"

Well then I guess it was up to me to convince her.

"Oh! I promised Blossom I'd help her shop for the baby today" She said returning to her chirpy self and heading for the door.

"You coming?" She asked seeing that I hadn't moved an inch.

"Ahh I don't think that's the best idea" I say uncertainly.

"Look the further you isolate yourself he harder things are going to be"

I still don't move, she walks over to me and sits down.

"I forgive you, it will take a little longer for Butch but he will in time if you show him how sorry you are like you did for me"

"You want me to serenade him too?" I say sarcastically, she giggled.

"No but you know what I mean, come on I'll be with you" She smiles slipping her hand into mine.

"Okay"

* * *

><p><strong>r&amp;r :)<strong>


	12. Chapter 12: Brick

**Hi everyone! I'm so sorry it's been a while but I've nearly finished the Bloopers special for Take Two (Whoo!)**

**Anyway this is mainly REDS! (Yay) and thank you to all the people who have reviewed and favourite this story! Much love!**

**I just want to quickly answer this one reviewer as I'm sure it's a question on most people's minds.**

_**blossom girl 2 - hey i've read most of you ppg stories(exespt 1 or 3)and in all of them the ppg(or the rrb)dont have powers how come?**_

**Hello :) Good question and I usually don't write them with powers as me personally I find it more interesting to have them under go things as normal humans. Because most of everyday things and problems can just be solved with there powers, I'm not totally against them having powers at all in fact I have a few project lined up where they do have their powers, but I just find it more fun to write without them (plus a lot of the time I forget so I would re-read and be like oh they would have used there super strength there /: and had to re-write everything) Anyway hope that answered your question and you like the story! :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

* * *

><p>"Hey guys" I called as I entered the girls apartment.<p>

"Hey" Butch called from the couch his eyes glued to the TV set and his arm waving in response to me.

"Where are the girls?" I asked making my way over to he fridge and taking a look inside.

"Blossom's in her room, Buttercup's in the shower and Bubbles is with the traitor"

I rolled my eyes, it had been a month since we all found out about Boomer's affair and Butch still wasn't speaking to him. We where even more shocked when we found out Boomer and Bubbles had begun dating.

"How long are you going to keep the silence treatment up on him?" I asked grabbing a glass of juice and taking a seat beside him. He shrugged.

Just then Buttercup strolled out of the bathroom, a towel around her body and her hair. I focused my eyes on the TV, while Butch's eyes doubled.

"Do you guys just come here to mooch around?" She asked annoyed.

"Oh for the food as well" I grinned, she shook her head.

"And the view" Butch had a wolfish grin on his face, Buttercup grabbed a near by cushion and threw it at his head narrowly missing me.

"Hey watch it! This is Dolce" I say smoothing out my suit. Buttercup walked back into her room.

The door opened and Bubbles and Boomer entered, Bubbles clearly having spent the night at Boomer's.

"Hey guys what are you doing here?" She asked, I took a nervous glance at Butch who remained staring at the TV, his jaw set. I stood and walked over to the two blondes.

"Duh breakfast" I laughed sitting on the breakfast bar stool. Bubbles chuckled and began taking out the ingredients for pancakes.

"Is he in a listening mood today?" Boomer asked me looking at my brunette roommate.

"Well he's just seen Buttercup half naked, so this would be as good a chance as any" I say, Boomer nods and slowly makes his way over.

Just then Blossom barged out of her room, dressed in a smart suit and her hair up in a sophisticated bun that dare I say made her look rather sexy. Her small bump could be seen through her blouse and she had her phone stuck to her ear.

"Look I don't care if he wants' his 'mommy' there he's my client and the hearing will go ahead whether he's there or not!... Just do as I say make sure he's in that court house!" Blossom snapped her phone shut and plopped down at the other side of the breakfast bar.

"Ah Bubbles, your looking lovely today" Blossom smiled switching from one extreme to the other, ugh god damn mood swings.

"Uhm thanks Blossom, you okay?" Bubbles asked.

"I'm perfect just-" She stopped mid sentence and paled.

"Blossom?" I asked, she calmly placed one finger up silently telling me '1 sec' before she stood up and headed to the bathroom where 5 seconds later we heard...

'_Blughhhhhh!'_

"Ugh!" Boomer shuddered. Bubbles sigh and walked in to assist her but I felt partly responsible.

"I'll go Bubs"

"You sure?"

"It's his devil spawn, Bubbles he should have to do something" Butch quipped, I threw him a nasty look before making my way into the bathroom.

"Hey Bloss"

"Ugh go away, you don't need to see this" She said kneeling over the toilet, unsure of what exactly I should do I took a seat on the edge of the bath. Blossom turned and looked at me her eyes tinting a light pink that made her look positively beautiful.

"Uhm you okay?" I ask lamely, Blossom tentativly stands up and a stand with her my arms out in case she needed support, she swiped them away.

"I'm fine just nothing a little mouth wash can't cure" She smiled and brushed her teeth, feeling awkward just stood there I make my way to leave until she grabs my arm.

I look at her and raise a brow.

"Don't think too much into this"

Before I can respond she slams her lips onto mine and presses her body close to mine, stumbling slightly in shock I find my balance and just as my mind regains it's senses she forces my lips apart with her tongue turning my thoughts once more to mush. The passionate kiss continues for a couple of minutes before she pulls back looking at me breathing hard.

"Bloss-"

"Sorry" She whispers before dashing out of the bathroom, I follow but she's made it across the apartment to her ringing phone. I walk out in a trance my hair still slightly dishevelled the sticky feeling of her lip-gloss still on my lips.

"Okay I'm on my way" Blossom snaps her phone closed and grabs her bag and an orange. "Bye guys" She calls and takes a fleeting glance at me before leaving.

What the fuck?

* * *

><p>I sat down at my desk, a pile of paperwork scattered across it. But my thoughts where anywhere but business, what the hell was Blossom playing at? I racked my hands through my red hair and dropped my head in my hands. The mother of my child whom I am not dating or have any relationship with at all, basically mouth raped me in her bathroom and then left me hanging? Ugh! This is so messed up what have I got myself into?<p>

I had been hear for 2 hours and so far I'd signed off a few deals and sent some files off for someone else to handle because there was just no way I would be able to get them finished today. Every time I tried to focus my mind wanders back to this morning. Sighing I decided to call in a day even though it was only 1:00pm.

"Take any messaged Agatha, I'm going home and if anyone asks I have a headache" I explaining punching the button for the elevator.

"Of course Mr. Jojo" She says, flipping through some files. Agatha is the best assistant I could ever ask for, I then get an idea.

"Agatha could you come into my office please?" I say doing a complete U-turn ignoring the doors as they open and walking back into my office, Agatha places some papers into a folder and follows me in.

"Take a seat" I say motioning for the couch.

"Is everything okay Mr. Jojo?" She asks, I sigh and take a seat at the side of her.

"Okay look I kind of need some advice, that's not work related" I explain, thinking maybe an outsiders opinion might be best for me right now.

"Is this about Ms. Blossom?" She asks a strange glint in her old eyes and I'm a bit taken back by her words.

"How did you..." I trail off shocked, she has a soft chuckle.

"Ah young love, I've seen it plenty of times and Ms. Blossom is a very wonderful young lady, you should count yourself lucky" She gives me a slight nudge to my frozen form.

"You see Agatha where not together" I explain wanting to set _that _record straight.

"Oh my apologise Mr. Jojo-"

"Please call me Brick" I say pinching the bridge of my nose.

"Then whatever's wrong?"

I let out a heavy sigh and hunch over my arms resting on my legs with my fingers lanced together.

"It's just..." I look at my assistant whose waiting patiently to listen to my worries, I let out a short laugh before straightening up. "Ah it's doesn't matter just a silly situation, I'm sorry for wasting your time Agatha"

She looks rather confused.

"If you say so Mr. Jo- I mean Brick" She smiles. "I'll get back to work"

I'm not about to bombard my assistant with my problems, I'm going to work this out myself, starting with that infuriating redhead across the hall.

"Jojo" I turn around to actually find my upper Boss (the only person who is higher than me) standing in my doorway.

"Mr. Green how may I help you?" My professional and business manner kicking in.

"Come to my office"

I sat down at the huge oval table the board of the company sitting at either side of me with Mr. Green at the head.

"Our company have invested a huge sum in a business deal across the Atlantic, and with the way things are proceeding it looks as though the business is set to expand in Europe" Mr. Green says with a huge smile. He was an old man with greying hair and a wise face and one of the more fierce and cunning business men alive I guess it's lucky we work together.

"That's very good sir, but what has this to do with me?"

"Ah I'm glad you asked, you see with the company being set up there we need you to be deported to run things over there seen as you've made this company such a success" He smiles.

"Wait, where exactly?"

"London"

My stomach lurches, I can't move to London! What about Boomer and Butch, and Blossom? Bloody hell she's carrying my child I can't leave.

"I'm sorry but I can't leave to London" I say, Mr. Green's forehead crumples slightly and his eyes narrow.

"And why's that exactly?"

"I have family here, friends!" I say.

"Nonsense you don't need friends in this industry Jojo! It's already been decided"

A sense of dread rushes through me.

"My girlfriend is pregnant" I blurt, the girlfriend thing catches even myself off guard, but at this point I'm desperate. Mr. Green's facial expression shifts slightly and a few men around the table nod in understanding.

"Well it's unfortunate you'll have to leave, if you don't go Jojo don't bother coming back here" He sneers.

I walk out of the building in a daze, what a day today has been. Just then my phone buzzes.

"Hello?" I say tired.

"_Brick! You have to get back to our apartment immediately something's happened!"_ Bubbles squeals down the phone.

"Wait what's going on Bubbles?" Seriously this has to be the longest day ever!

_"It's Blossom Hurry, hurry, hurry!"_

She says before hanging up, oh you've got to be kidding me!

* * *

><p>I march into our building to find Butch heading up the stairs with- <em>Boomer<em>? I stop dead and look between them both.

"Uhhhhh" I say, Butch shrugs and Boomer just looks pleased and mouths 'later'. I shake my head and dash between them both taking two steps at a time.

"Whoa where's the fire?" Butch asks.

"Bubbles called me and said something's happened with Blossom"

They look at each other before we all run up the stairs. I reach the girls apartment with Butch and Boomer at either side of me and open the door. However in our rush we all attempt to enter at the same time. Our bodies not being small enough to fit us all through we end up getting stuck between each other.

"One at a time!" I growl and once again we all attempt to go in only to get caught once more. I really didn't have time for this so I pushed them both and entered. Blossom was sat in the chair her stomach slightly exposed and she was in her PJ's, Butch and Boomer join either side of me as we look at the girls. Bubbles and Buttercup where at either side of her.

"Well what's going on?" I say annoyed as there is so sense of any real panic, as all three girls look totally happy and relaxed.

"Bubbles what did you tell him? He looks like he's run the whole way home" Blossom laughs, looking at me with a strange emotion in her eyes.

"I just told him to hurry up and get hear, this is so exciting!" Bubbles said giggling, all this riddle talk was annoying me further.

"Will someone please tell me what's going on?"

Blossom rolled her eyes and rubbed her stomach.

"He kicked"

My body felt like it went to Jelly, Butch and Boomer grinned at each other while Buttercup must have laughed at my expression.

"Hey let's leave Mummy and Daddy alone for a few minutes" Boomer said slapping a hand on my shoulder, I was glad of his suggestion as they all left the apartment leaving just me and Blossom.

"Oh! Place your hand hear quick!" Blossom instructed, I clumsily walked over and sat on the chair arm very carefully placing my hand on her bump.

"You'll never feel him like that" Blossom laughed and put her hand over mine placing it down more firmer, I waiting a few seconds then something knocked my hand. I gasped.

"Whoa"

Blossom laughed at me and I placed both my hands on her stomach. My brain suddenly registered something.

"He?"

"Yeah, you had a meeting last week and Buttercup came with me for a ultra sound. Your having a little boy" She smiled.

"Oh my god" I breathed. We stayed like this for a couple of minutes.

"Hey I was given a proposition today" I say calmly, telling her of what was said between me and Mr. Green.

"Oh what about?"

"He wants me to move to London"

It was silent and she slowly shifts and looks up at me.

"Your moving to London?" She says.

"What? I said he asked me to move to London, and I said n-"

"You know I just knew you would do something like this, it's jus the type of person you are! As soon as things begin to get to much for the almighty Brick you fuck off!" She says, venom in her voice.

"Hey what the hell are you talking about? I never said I was going you just assumed, as you always do, thinking you know best!" I yell back at her, she stands up now pointing her finger at me.

"I assume because I know you Brick! You manipulate people and used them then kick them aside when you through with them, that's why your a business man. I knew you would leave me and my baby!"

"It's my kid too! Do you really think that much of me?"

"Yes! All you care about is screwing with people and now I'm not available you decide to move to fucking LONDON?"

"Well what the fuck was all that about in the bathroom this morning?" I yell back, now on my feet too. She shakes her head and walks to the other side of the room.

"That was- was nothing! Obviously you don't care, you never have you shallow, egotistical bastard! Go to London see if I care! Because I don't I don't need you Brick" She yells back shaking in anger. I feel my heart drop at her words and I clench my jaw.

"You know what I actually said No about going to London and lost my job today... for you. But seen as that's the way you feel... I think I will go. Goodbye Blossom." I say and walk out of the apartment and down the stairs dialling a number in my cell.

"Hello, yes a one-way ticket for London please... Tomorrow"

* * *

><p><strong>r&amp;r :)<strong>


	13. Chapter 13: Buttercup

**Hi everyone!**

**I know shock horror I've updated rather quickly! haha Well I just couldn't leave it like that now could I? :P**

**Anyway I'll let you carry on, this is a GREEN chapter so ENJOY! :D**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything**

* * *

><p>Me, Bubbles, Butch and Boomer had all moved over to Butch and Brick's apartment to give Blossom and Brick some 'alone time'.<p>

Boomer began raiding their fridge straight away while Bubbles and Butch sat down and put the TV on. Hang on wasn't Boomer still in Butch's bad books?

"Hey what's the deal with you and him?" I say to Boomer, he shrugged with a packet of cheese puffs between his teeth but I wasn't about to let him get away from me that easily.

"Has he forgiven you?" I press, Boomer put's his food down and takes a seat on a stool.

"I don't really know I mean he finally spoke to me this morning, so that's progress at least. I guess it kind of helped he was in a good mood after seeing y-" He stopped suddenly and I tilted my head slightly.

"What?" I said slowly, he shook his head.

"Nothing, but yeah this can only be a good thing I can't say how sorry I am but all I want is for things to get back to normal" He smiles.

"Yo Boom throw me a beer!" Butch yells not even turning around, Boomer gave me a knowing look.

"Yeah normal" I whisper, glancing down at the rock on my finger that feels as if it's weighing me down right now.

_"AHHHHHHHHHH!"_

_'Smash!'_

We hear Blossom yell from next door and the sound of glass smashing. Uh Oh. I look at everyone who's looking extremely worried, how can we have been so foolish to leave two hot head red heads in a room together?

We sprint to the door and yank it open to find Blossom stood facing us, shaking in anger Brick no where in sight.

"Blossom! What happened?" Bubbles cried I moved slightly and heard something beneath my feet crunch, I looked down to see broken shards of glass from a previous vase. I look at Blossom who's looking absolutely furious, then in a split seconds her face to crumple and huge sobs racked her body as she slumps to the floor.

"Blossom!" Me and Bubbles gasp rushing over to her.

"What's happened?" Bubbles asks again, wrapping her arms around her.

"H-H-He l-left me-e" Blossom sobs. "And i-it's all my-y fault-t"

I look at Bubbles who looks horrified then to Boomer and Butch stood over us there faces both displaying shock and worry.

"Where did he go?" I ask, Blossom cries harder at this burying her face into Bubbles neck.

"Come on Boomer" Butch said indicating to leave.

"Where are you going?" I ask standing up.

"To find him" Butch says as if it's obvious, he's been really short with me ever since he found out about my engagement with Dan and quite frankly I'm fed up of it.

"I'm going too, Boomer you stay here" I command, Boomer turns back around.

"No Boomer your coming with me" Butch says his eyes burning into mine, Boomer turns back.

"No your staying!"

"He's coming!"

"Staying!"

"Coming!"

"Staying!"

"STOP IT!"

I must have marched right over to Butch because his face was inches from mine, I feel the heat rise to my face and I turn round quickly before he notices to look at Bubbles.

"Boomer will stay with me while you go find Brick, because right at this second your both annoying me!" Bubbles screeched, we all stared at her mouth agape stunned, even Blossom pulled back to look at her.

"But-" Butch began before Bubbles silenced him.

"GO!"

Butch left the apartment with a tail between his legs while I tried to control my giggles. Boy Bubbles can be so vicious when she wants to be.

"Haha what's wrong 'Butch' scared of a tiny little woman?" I laughed, Butch shot me a nasty glare.

"So where are we going?" I asked as we walked down the stairs.

"Well what do you do when some plays hide and seek on there own?" He says I look at him like he's crazy.

"Duh you check all there favourite places"

* * *

><p>"Right so we've been to most bar's across the town, his work, the gym, fast food joints, and the women's department at the mall which I am certain was for <em>your<em> personal gain" I sigh.

"Hey was not! He could have been there!"

I roll my eyes.

"Look its 4:00am he's probably home by now lets just go back"

We where sat in Butch's car driving around the empty streets, I'm still curious as to why he left in the first place I mean what could have been said between them to get Blossom that mad and to make Brick leave?

"Boomer or Bubbles would have rang us to let us know if he was back, but I'm beat I'll head back" Butch says, he had a point they wouldn't haven't kept us looking for no reason. I then realise something, I pat my body down and groan flopping back into the seat.

"What?" Butch asks

"I forgot my phone" I slide a hand down my face. "Dan's gonna kill me" I mutter.

"What he doesn't trust you?" Butch sneered, I turn to face him.

"Look what is your problem, you've been off with me ever since everyone found out about my _engagement_" The word felt like a bitter taste in my mouth.

"I just think you could do better then that dry towel Dan, I mean he doesn't even know your middle name"

I stare at his wide eyed and shocked how dare he say those things about my _fiancee_! Ugh there is that weird knot in my stomach again. My lips form a thin angry line and for the life of my I couldn't find the right words to defend him.

"He does know my middle name"

"HA! I'm sure" Butch gave a short harsh laugh that sent my anger through the roof.

"Well if your so cleaver what is my middle name?" I challenge. We stop at a red light and he look me in the eyes so confidently.

"Buttercup_ Jane _Green"

My mouth pops open as he casually turns round and sets off. I remain silent the entire ride back, we head up the stairs with me slightly in front of him and enter my apartment. Blossom was no where to be seen and Bubbles was curled up on the couch asleep with a blanket over her.

"Hey"

Boomer was sat in the kitchen an old magazine sprawled in front of him.

"Where's Blossom?" I ask.

"She's asleep in her room, you find him?" He says hopeful.

"No, did you find out what happened?" Butch asked, Boomer nods a nervous look in his navy eyes we sit around the breakfast bar as Boomer retells us what Blossom told him.

"He's moving to London?" Butch rages, Bubbles squeaks and jumps from the couch after been woken up from Butch's big mouth I give him a sharp nudge in the side.

"Did you find him?" Bubbles asks yawning, I shake my head. I walk over to see my phone on the coffee table.

"I had to turn it off Dan kept calling" Bubbles muttered getting up and walking over to the fridge. I groaned. Great. I switch it on and see at least 11 texts flood through and 8 missed calls, my finger hovers over the call button when I feel eyes boring into my back. I turn around to see Butch looking intently at me and I feel chills run though my body. I turn back round and stuff my phone back in my pocket.

"Ugh where could he have gone?" Boomer groaned just then we hear a door slam, we all freeze and look at each other. Butch breaks first and we all run over to his apartment.

"BRICK?" Butch calls and goes to check the bathroom, I go to his bedroom Boomer right behind me. I walk in and my heart drops, his draws where all opened and emptied a few pictures where gone off his nightstand and more importantly out of his bedside draw his wallet, phone and passport where also missing.

"Shit" I whispered.

"Well?" Butch asks walking in and taking the scene before him on board.

"He must have been here while we where all over there! Oh how could we not have heard him come back?" Bubbles cried tears rolling down her face, Boomer pulled her into his chest.

"We need to get to the airport!" Butch commands turning on his heel, I'm right behind him until Blossom walks in through the door, her eyes bloodshot.

"What's going on?" She asks.

"He's gone" I say, she takes a sharp breath before spiriting back into our apartment.

"We don't have time for this! We need to go get him!" Butch cried, I threw him a look.

"Give me 5 minutes and we'll go... please" He looks at me hard then his eyes soften.

"Damn you woman, hurry up" He says throwing his arms in the air.

"Yes! Thanks" In my excitement I pull him down slightly and kiss him on the cheek, his eyes double and I freeze.

"Come on BC!" Bubbles says yanking my away with my arm, I'll have to thank her later leaving the shock stricken Butch alone.

We walk into our apartment to see Blossom already in a set of jeans and a light pink top, putting her shoes on.

"What's going on?" I ask, Blossom stands and grabs her jacket.

"Getting my man back" She mutters rushing past me and down the stairs, I look at Bubbles who has a huge smile on her face and rushes after her.

"Let's go guys!" I call to the boys making sure I didn't catch the eyes of the forest eyed brunette.

* * *

><p><strong>Haha! left you hanging :P<strong>

**Next chapter is the BLUES! With a bit of RED's thrown in for good measure :P **

**r&r :)**


	14. Chapter 14: Bubbles

**Hello!**

**Oh My Goodness I am SO SORRY!**

**This hasn't been update in such a long time but please let me explain!**

**I've just finished my first year at Uni therefore I've had loads of shows and rehearsals and deadlines and assignments I just haven't had the energy to work on this :( PLUS! I'm now the proud owner of a new little puppy (named Jazz ^.^) so also my time has been restricted. **

**HOWEVER!**

**I now have 3 months off Uni.. which means I promise more chapter will be coming!**

**Thank you so much from the bottom of my heart to the people who like this story and have faith in it, I will not let you down!**

**Anyway please enjoy! This is a BLUES chapter with a bit of REDS thrown in for good measure (GREEN fans do not worry! I have something big planned for the dark haired duo... however if that is good or bad you'll have to wait and see :P hehe)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything BOO!**

* * *

><p>Butch drove us to the airport as fast as possible, and I'm not going to lie I was rather frightened for my life! I clutched on Boomer's arm for safety and looked over to Blossom, she was sat in the back with me and Boomer (me being in the middle) her face frozen like stone.<p>

"Fucking hell this red light is taking forever!" Butch growled from the front seat.

"Go go GO!" Buttercup yelled as soon as it turned yellow, Butch hit the gas and I was forced back into my seat.

"Why is this taking so long!" Blossom hissed from between her teeth, uh oh mood swings kicking in.

"Where here!" Boomer said, but before the car had time to fully stop Blossom threw open her door and flew out.

"Blossom!" We yelled, because I was closest I ran out after her.

I was able to keep tab on her with her fiery red hair blowing out behind her. She came to a sudden stop to scan the departures board.

"Come on, come on" She muttered quietly, I looked over the board too and spotted it.

"There! Departure to London, Gate 27, 6:40am" I told her

"What time is it?"

I looked at my phone and squeaked. "6:37!"

Without a moments hesitation Blossom bolted with me right behind her, we ran back past the entrance and saw everyone else come in. "This way!" I yelled waving my arm and they all joined pursuit.

Blossom was ahead barging through people as the crowds of people got thicker, we began to separate as more and more people we near the gate. I soon found a small gap where not a lot of people where stood and ran over to the space and to my delight it was near the front of the queue. I was soon joined by Butch and Blossom, Buttercup and Boomer seemingly lost in the crowd. We all stood together scanned everyone with our eyes.

"BRICK!" Butch yelled looking over the tops of everyone's heads.

"I think he's already on the plane" Blossom spoke quietly her voice cracking slightly.

"BRICK!" Butch yelled again, then again. Maybe he is on the plane...

"BRI-"

"What are you doing here?"

We all spun round to find Brick stood there flight ticket in hand along with a carry on bag. I take a glance at Blossom who takes a step forward.

"Brick... don't go" She whispers, I look at Butch and we decide to leave these too in private. However my curious nature (or as Buttercup rudely calls it my 'gossip side') kicks in and I blend close into the crowd in listen in.

"What are you doing here?" Brick asks again.

"Don't leave me Brick" Blossom says her voice cracking again I can imagine she's close to tears.

"What about everything you said? You don't just say some of that stuff without some serious thought" Brick counters a steely edge to his voice.

"I didn't mean it, I- I let some of my emotion get the best of me, please I need you. We need you" She says I peak around some guy to see Blossom holding her stomach and I nearly sigh at the sadness of the situation.

"I know and I've thought about it I mean, where not even a couple so it's not like I'll be missed that much after a week. Besides when the baby's born I'll come visit but for now I might as well go"

"I'll miss you! I'll miss you like crazy please Brick you don't understand!" Blossom says her voice raising now.

"And what don't I understand?" Brick challenges.

Blossom doesn't reply, I look to see that she looks like she's having a metal argument to herself.

"It's... I... Um..."

"Well?"

Blossom takes a shaky sigh.

"It's just... I'm"

She sighs again.

"Well?" Brick demands getting annoyed.

"I'm falling for you!"

I freeze and my eyes widen, I release a breath and let my eyes wander for a split second. Just then my eyes catch something or should I say someone. Stood a few people away from me is Butch, doing the exact same thing behind a family; then a few people behind him is Buttercup then further down the crowd is Boomer! All of them are wide eyed and also eavesdropping. I'm pretty sure the other's don't know about everyone else is being nosey but I do! Those sneaky buggers!

"Your- your what?" Brick says as if he's been punched.

"I-I I'm falling for you" Blossom repeats her eyes never leaving his. "And you probably don't feel the same but you can't leave" She speaks very quickly and shaking her head now as if trying to make this nightmare go away.

"And if this is too weird for you, I'll try and get over it I mean-"

She was cut off and I peered around the man in front of me again and I slap a hand around my face silencing my squeal. Brick had both of his hands around her face and is kissing her softly, he pulls back but doesn't let go of her face.

"I'm falling for you too" He smiles, Blossom smiles back and hugs him tight.

"Shall we take things slow then? I mean your my best friend and jumping straight into a relationship might be a bit... weird" Blossom says, I see Brick visibly relax and kiss her again.

"Your amazing you know that!" Brick grins, Blossom shrugs her own grin forming.

"I do try"

Brick laughs then picks up his stuff again.

"Oh and lets not tell the others just yet, they might find it weird" She says, Brick nods his head and agrees as they walk back into the crowd. Oh shit!

I spin round and fumble my way out, I then see a bob of blonde hair that I would recognise anywhere and latch onto Boomer's arm.

"Where have you been?" He asks wrapping his arm around me.

"Uhh I got lost" I say "What about you?"

I see him thinking for an excuse instead of saying he was listening to Brick and Blossom, I almost giggle.

"I was looking for you"

"Sure" I say a smirk on my face, just then we meet up with Buttercup and Butch.

"Where have you two been? We've been looking everywhere for you!" Buttercup said, I raised an eyebrow and gave her a sceptical look.

"Why are you looking at us like that?" Butch said.

"You guys where totally spying on Brick and Blossom!" I said, there faces displayed shock.

"Well I never! That is so disrespectful, what kind of friends do you call yourself-"

I stopped Boomer mid-rant.

"I don't know why your acting like a saint Boomie, I saw you gawking too" I said, raining on his parade. Butch and Buttercup shook their heads at him while he scratched the back of his head nervously.

"Ah."

I giggled. "I can't believe there finally together!" I sigh happily, I loved a happy ending.

"I can't believe there not going to tell us" Buttercup said, I was quite surprised about that too, I mean they thought it was going to be too weird? Please we've had to deal with there bed hopping fiasco for years... nothing is too weird for us now.

"Is it me or does the smell of sun lotioned up girls the greatest smell ever!" Butch grinned as a bunch of scandally clad teenage girls walked past us. Never mind the weird thing...

Buttercup rolled her eyes, but then it was as if I could visibly see a light bulb pop above her head before she grinned mischievously.

"What are you up to BC?" I asked.

"I have an idea, you know like Blossom and Brick have decided not to tell us about their new found relationship? Well how about we have a little fun with it?"

Butch and Boomer snapped to face her and I visibly saw there faces ignite with joy (Brick, Boomer and Butch always did like mischief.)

"Okay how's this... whenever they say their going to do something on there own one of us decide to go with them? Or we could drop hints of how they should get with other people? You get where I'm going with this?" Buttercup explained quickly in hushed whispers.

"O-O-O! I love this!" I squealed, the rest looked at me like I was crazy.

"What?" I asked innocently.

"Just didn't think you would be this excited to pull a prank on the reds" Boomer explained, I guess I know where he's coming from I mean I don't usually condone this type of behaviour. Maybe its because I'm sleep deprived or I'm just feeling giddy but it sounded fun.

"Yeah well..." I trail off.

"Okay so as soon as we see them we'll- Hey! Blossom, Brick!" Buttercup cut off mid sentence as the couple in question joined us.

"Hey! You made him come back" Boomer smiled. Blossom and Brick shot a quick glance at one another before facing us again.

"Yeah well who else is going to be the pimp of the group" Brick smirked. Butch burst into laughter while Blossom whacked him in the stomach playfully.

"Careful you could have hurt your pretty little elbow on my rock hard abs" Brick smirked his cocky arrogant self.

"Oh you mean them rock hard abs you protect with a layer of fat?" Boomer challenged, Brick shot him a death glare while I rolled my eyes at their banter.

Blossom giggled and Brick looked at her fondly.

"Hey dude I just saw a bunch of girls come out of the arrivals, petite, golden tan's, perfect bodies... ah.. ah" Butch said putting his arm around Brick. I had to stifle my laughter at the look on Blossom's face, Brick seemed to noticed this too and shrugged Butch off.

"Dude!"

"What?" Butch said with false accusation.

Blossom seemed to relax and crossed her arms smugly.

I smiled at the two of them only to then realise that we where all smiling (or grinning) at them, Blossom and Brick looked slightly uncomfortable.

"What are you all smiling are you weirdo's?" Brick said.

"Hey I'm hungry how about we all go out for breakfast?" I suggest trying to divert the topic.

"That's a great idea Bubs I'm starving!" Blossom smiled as we all exited the airport.

* * *

><p>Me and Boomer got back to my apartment, Blossom was with Brick and conveniently Butch was with them too. While Buttercup was with Dan going over some wedding preparations.<p>

Boomer dug into the fridge with the ingredients to make a sandwich, while I sat in the couch and opened my laptop. I still had the offer to move away to Garsdale, but with my life taking a complete 'U' turn here I didn't know what to do. Plus my main reason for staying is right over there in the kitchen, I sigh and looked at my e-mail inbox to find another notice telling me I had 1 week to decide. I slammed my laptop close and put my head in my hands.

"Hey what's wrong?" Boomers soothing voice filled the room as he sat down at the side of me and put an arm around me. I might as well tell him my problems.

"I have 1 week to decide whether or not to move to Garsdale" I said, feeling tears form in my eyes, I felt Boomer stiffen at the side of me and I decided I didn't want to look at him.

"Well what are you thinking?" He asks.

I honestly didn't know. On the one hand I wanted to go as a career move, expand my business, earn more money, make a name for myself. I could finally have a financially stable future. However I would have to move and leave all my friends, find a new home and most importantly leave Boomer. After all these years of being best friends and feeling so strongly about him he was finally mine. Did I really want to jeopardize that for my career? And what if Boomer makes it big with his band? Then he would have to leave to tour the world and I'd have missed my opportunity.

"I- I don't know" I whispered.

"Well whatever you do I'm going to be right by your side" Boomer says determinedly.

"What do you mean?" I ask.

"Well I've given it some thought and I've decided that if you go I go" He says, I stare at him shocked my mouth hanging low.

"You'd seriously do that for me?" I say, Boomer smiles.

"Sure I would Bubs" He pulls me close to his chest and I inhale his sweet cologne. We sit there for a while content in each others company.

"I love you Boomer" I say, he pulls back to look at me.

"I love you too"

I smile at him and we kiss passionately.

"Oh come on just because you guys where losing!"

We pulled apart to see a very frustrated looking Blossom, a very pissed off Brick and a very smug looking Butch all trailing in.

"What's going on?" Boomer asks.

"Ugh Butch played us at this stupid racing game and got lucky" Blossom huffed crossing her arms.

"5 time in a row baby!" Butch hollered, Brick rolled his eyes.

"Yes 5 times and 2 hours of Butch not taking the hint to get lost!" Brick snapped.

"And why did you want to be alone so much?" Butch challenged a smug smirk on his face, Boomer stood up and crossed his arms with amusement on his face. I grinned and looked between the two red heads.

"Because-" Brick began but Blossom ran over and whacked him in the stomach.

"Ak!"

"Alright one more game! Winner gets to- to make the other their slave for one whole day" Blossom challenged, Butch's eyes widen greedily if it was one thing he couldn't resist it was a bet (Buttercup was the same) he grinned hungrily.

"You are so on red!"

The two darted from the room.

"Well this should be interesting" I laughed.

Just then a dog came spiriting into the apartment, a huge dalmatian began running around the room. I instantly screamed and jumped on the sofa.

"AHHHH! Boomer get it out!"

Boomer looked at me confused.

"Your scared?"

"Of course I'm scared they bite!"

"Who's is it?" Brick asked as the dog stopped to scratch itself.

"Bruiser!" Buttercup yelled running into the apartment panting.

"Who's Bruiser?" I screamed, the dog barked and I squealed.

"Hey Bubs it's okay" Boomer said coming over to me his arms open, just then the dog runs full speed at Boomer mistaking his gesture as some sort of playful motion. Unfortunately the dogs head is the exact height as Boomer's...

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Boomer yells before dropping to the floor like a sack of potatoes, holding his now bludgeoned 'jewels'.

"Boomie!" I yell jumping of the sofa to tend to him.

"Whoa you okay there man?" Brick asks coming over to help him. Bruiser runs pasts Brick who visibly flinches and over to Buttercup who's stifling a laugh.

"Yeah... I'm... I'm" Boomer wheezes, but before he can finish he grabs a near-by trash can and throws up. I rub his back and hold my breath (I had a terrible gag reflex.)

"I'm going to take him over to Butch's" Buttercup says still laughing, I throw her a glare and watch as Bruiser runs into the boys apartment.

"Hey a dog!" Butch says looking at Bruiser, I then see Blossom whack her controller.

"HAHA I WIN!"

"WHAT?"

Oh boy.

* * *

><p><strong>r&amp;r :)<strong>


	15. Chapter 15: Blossom

**Hello everyone! :)**

**I know shocker I've update fairly quickly! :D**

**Thank you to all my lovely reviewers and to the people who have alerted and favourite this story! Such grand motivation! :)**

**Also hope everyone in my home country of Great Britain is having a fabulous Diamond Jubilee! :) I love Gary Barlow's new song 'Sing' made for the Queen and I was listening to it while writing the end of this chapter so you might see a bit of jubilee woven into the stroy haha :) (check it out it's a goose-pimpling song!) God Bless Britain! :D**

**Okay patriotic speech over I hope you all enjoy this chapter! This is a REDS with a bit of GREENS thrown in slightly in the end :)**

**p.s Also a few people have been saying this story reminds them on the hit TV show 'f.r.i.e.n.d.s' and in all honesty it was inspired from the show as well as everyday drama a problems :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything**

* * *

><p>Today was a great day. First and foremost Brick was staying back here in America! I was so glad he was still here, he was my best friend and not to mention the father of my unborn child! After we came back from the airport we all went to breakfast in Bubbles cafe, with Buttercup and Boomer making some very suggestive comments about how it was me who made Brick come back, and that he wouldn't have done it for anyone else (that part gave me butterflies, either that or these eggs didn't agree with the baby.) Well it's a good job they don't know that we where together just yet, could you imagine the jeering?<p>

After we got back I was hoping to spend some alone time with Brick however Butch was being a real pain in my ass and would not leave us alone. Every time we asked him to leave or suggested for him to go do something else he kept saying '_Why do you two want to be alone so badly?'_ So instead we played a few racing games on his stupid xbox to divert him from interrogating us on wanting to be alone. Ugh it was just ridiculous I mean who the hell wins 5 TIMES IN A ROW? Not that I'm a sore loser or anything...

So I've challenged him to a bet and who ever wins gets to be the others slave for 1 whole day, I shuddered.

Butch's slave for 24 hours.

That cannot happen.

"Your going down preggo" Butch taunted I let a growl rise in my throat my competitive nature kicking in.

"We'll see about that... you.. you.. jerk face"

"Ooh burn Bloss!"

I narrowed my eyes and chewed the inside of my cheek in frustration. I could not lose!

Butch placed the game in and we began he made good head way but I put all my concentration into that stupid game, and unfortunately I wasn't prepared to take on such an experienced gamer like Butch.

"Haha oh man it's going to be so sweet you being my slave for one whole day!" Butch laughed.

"Ugh!" I moaned, Butch laughed again.

"This is almost too easy"

Just then we heard the door open and a loud bark, however I was too fully concentrated to be distracted but my opponent was not.

"Hey a dog!"

As if the heavens heard my silent prayers Butch's car slowed as he took his finger off the accelerator to look at the dog. I thrust my controller out in front of me as if physically forcing my cyber car faster and watched with glee as it over took Butch's and over the finishing line.

"HAHA I WIN!" I yelled ecstatic.

"WHAT?" Butch turned back round murderous.

"HA! Your my slave for one whole day!" I jumped up and did a little jig while Butch stared at the screen dumbstruck.

"What's going on?"

I turned and finally acknowledged Buttercup was in the room... with a huge dalmatian!

"Who's is the dog?" I countered.

"Oh this is Bruiser, I'm looking after him for Dan while his house is fumigated" Buttercup said while stroking the dog.

"Ah well I hope you know Bubbles is scared of dogs" I say, walking over to pet him too.

"With they way she jumped on the couch and screamed bloody murder I would never have guessed" Buttercup said sarcastically, I rolled my eyes.

"Come on then if he's staying with us she's going to have to get used to it" I say making my way over to our apartment.

"Butch? You okay man?" Buttercup asked a still frozen Butch.

"I lost.. to a girl" He barely whispered, I turned and smirked.

"You coming slave?" I laughed, Butch snapped his head round and glared at me my smirk grew bigger.

"Yeah you might want to see this Bruiser head butted Boomer in the balls and is currently rolling around like a baby and throwing up" Buttercup snickered.

"Oh no" I said before opening my apartment door.

"Now this I've gotta see!" Butch bellowed following me in.

I opened the door to see Bubbles kneeling on the floor over what I assume to be a destroyed Boomer (the couch had restricted my vision) and Brick watching over in concern (which he probably would seen as this is a major injury in the male species eyes.)

"Ak! Get that monster out! He's decapitated poor Boomie" Bubbles squealed.

I walked over to the trio flashing Brick a cheeky smile, to which he winked back.

"So who won the bet?" Brick asked putting his arm around me (to them where still only best friends so this gesture would be normal and we wouldn't be giving anything away.)

"ME!" I grinned, Butch's face dropped and became frustrated.

"It wasn't a real bet anyway" He argued.

"Oh sure... if you'd have won you would have made her do it" Brick argued, I felt myself flutter inside as he defended me, I let a smug smile settle on my face.

"Ugh your a douche!"

"AHHHHHH!"

We all turned to the sound of Bubbles screams. Brusier was on its two back legs with Bubbles timidly holding its front legs while it licked her face.

"Get it of, get it of, get it of, get it of"

Brick, Butch and Buttercup where laughing while Boomer was still paralyzed. I shook my head and went over to help Bubbles.

"Ew, ew, ew, ew, ew" Bubbles muttered.

"Come on Bruiser" I said trying to grab his legs off of Bubbles but as soon as he felt my hands his head snapped round to me and barked. The bark scared me and I let a scream escape my lips before I jumped on the couch.

"Bruiser" Buttercup chided while still laughing.

"Right the dog has to go!" I say.

"Why?" Buttercup whines.

"Because I'll end up going into early labour if it scares me like that again!"

"Yeah, for Blossom's sake it has to go" Bubbles joined in, I let my arms drop to my sides and look at her skeptically, she shoots her eyebrows up in surprise.

"It can stay with us" Brick suggests.

"Hm I guess" Buttercup says, just then Boomer began to stir from the floor I had almost forgotten he was here.

"Boomer!" Bubbles yelled and knelt down beside him.

"You okay man?" Brick asked.

"Sorry Bubbles but I don't think I can have kids anymore" He wheezes, I jump down from the couch and walk over to the freezer and handed Boomer a pack of frozen peas.

"Thanks" He said before sitting down gently on the couch.

"Well since the dogs residence is sorted how about we get some food?" I suggested.

"Take-out" Bubbles said.

* * *

><p>After we had eaten our chinese food Butch and Buttercup had taken Bruiser back to the boys apartment, Bubbles left with Boomer for his band practice leaving just me and Brick alone. Yes!<p>

"Hm this is nice" I smile and relax into his chest.

"Yeah" He says putting his arms around me while resting his free hand on my producing stomach. I turn my eyes back to the TV to see a parade in the UK of the River Thames for the Queen's diamond jubilee, I wasn't paying close attention as I was too wrapped up in my perfect bubble.

I began to simmer in my own thoughts about what was going on in my life, work was okay I had no cases booked at the moment (and probably won't until after the baby is born) so all my time went into paper work etc. I was now at 6 months pregnant so just 3 more to go! I'm so excited to be a mother if not still rather scared, actually scratch that make that terrified! But it was a good type of scared. I know Brick will be a good father, don't ask me how I just know and the fact that where starting steady makes everything more amazing and surreal. I'm going to have my own little family.

I sigh happily.

"You okay babe?" Brick asks looking down at me, I smile and nod.

"Couldn't be better"

"You know I'm going to level with you here but I thought that this whole 'together' thing was going to be so weird and uncomfortable but I was completely wrong it just feels right. And I must admit I am glad where taking things slow that's just what we need" Brick says, I reach up to kiss his cheek just as he turns and I kiss him on the lips (not that I minded at all.)

"Yeah I'm glad the other's don't know yet, can you imagine all the banter we would get because of our uhm 'relationship' before hand that gave us this?" I say pointing at my stomach Brick chuckles.

"I know it will be so good when we do tell them that we have been dating for a while, their faces will be priceless!" Brick snickered, I grinned it was a pretty good plan.

"Haha I know"

However my perfect bubble was abruptly burst when an enraged Buttercup came storming in slamming doors and stomping like an elephant.

"Buttercup?" I yell standing up.

"What an absolute crap bag!" She screams, Brick rubs his face tirdly.

"Let me guess Butch?"

"Who else?" Buttercup yells.

"What has he done?" I ask, but before I get an answer the devil himself walks in and that god forsaking dog bounding in after him. Bruiser runs over to both me and Brick I jump slightly still wary of the huge animals while Brick flinches and protects his 'neather reigions' as it jumps over to him.

"Get out!" Buttercup yells at him, his eyes hold a steely edge to them.

"Why because the truth hurts?" He yells back, there both standing at either side of the kitchen island glaring daggers at each other.

"What the hell is going on?" I yell, the green eyed pair both shut up but neither takes their eyes off the other, I get frustrated very quickly.

"Butch as my slave answer me!" I yell the dog barks at the volume of my voice and I smirk at the authority oozing from me. Butch and Buttercup both look at me shocked and dumbfounded I just smirked.

"This crazy idiot won't admit that Dan is an utter dud and is as dull as dirt!" Butch argues, I raise an eyebrow and look at Brick who also as a look of surprise. Do I detect a hint of jealously from Butch?

"He is not! God dammit Butch why do you keep ripping on him?" Buttercup yells back.

"Because he's not good enough for you!" He yells back, the dog barking louder every time their voices rose. "Will you SHUT IT!" Butch snaps in rage at Bruiser, who stares at Butch and wails in his throat.

"Hey don't yell at the dog bro!" Brick yells defensively giving the dog a stroke, I look at Brick strangely before turning my attention back to Butch and Buttercup.

"Oh yeah well then who is?" Buttercup fires back, Butch didn't respond but just kept looking at her. Buttercup stepped back when he didn't answer.

"Like it matters now anyway, we've set a date... it's in 4 months time... I hope you come... but if you do or you don't it doesn't matter I'm still going to marry him" She says gravely before leaving to her room.

I look at Butch who looks... expressionless, I don't really know how to describe it he looks.. lost.

"Butch?" I ask, he doesn't respond but instead just walks out of the room.

"I'm going to go see him" Brick says quickly planting a kiss on my head before following Butch back into their apartment. I sigh feeling a headache coming on, I turn to go to my own room only to see a huge dalmatian sat there looking at me expectantly.

Oh great.

* * *

><p><strong>r&amp;r :)<strong>


	16. Chapter 16: Butch

**Hello!**

**Hey I'm really liking how we can add 'cover's' too our stories :D I've added some to a few of my own it's so much fun! :L**

**Thank you so much to everyone who had reviewed! It means a lot :)**

**Anyway on with the fic**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything **

* * *

><p>It's been a month since my god forsaking argument with Buttercup about her stupid wedding and since my day of being Blossom's 'slave'. Well I wouldn't call it slavery since she's such a goody-two-shoes as it is so all she had me do was to not interrupt her while she was with Brick. The sneaky woman!<p>

Anyway I was currently sat in my apartment playing on my xbox (I will never be defeated by a girl again!) While Bubbles and Boomer where sat on the couch watching my ever building frustrations mount as I took it out on the controller.

"Steady on there Butch, Brick's going to be pissed if you break the xbox" Boomer quipped.

"Like I give two shits was daddy-o thinks" I growled, I saw Bubbles and Boomer glance at each other out of my perpetual vision and my face hardened in irritation. I delved into my game easily now blocking out the blondes rambling, my score was climbing and my adrenaline was pumping all problems and thoughts dissolved and I let a grin stretch across my face and I see my high score in sight, just one... more... acceleration...-

"YOU ARE SUCH A NIGHTMARE!" Brick yelled following in after the other redhead.

His loud mouth broke my concentration and my score dropped and a big 'Loser' sign flashed on the screen. I looked at the screen and felt my left eye beginning to twitch.

"Oh SHUT UP!" Blossom yelled.

"What's going on?" Bubbles asked, looking at me wearily.

"This arrogant pig headed jerk thinks I'm incapable of looking after my own baby" Blossom screeched the sound going right through me.

"Get lost! You moan at me when I don't do the right thing then moan at me when I do? What the hell am I ment to do with you witch?" Brick seethed.

"Asshole!"

"Bitch!"

"SHUT THE FUCK UP!" I screamed turning round to face everyone.

"Don't you dare speak to her like that!" Brick yelled back at me, I saw red. I lunged at my redheaded roommate and we fell to the floor scuffling. I briefly heard Blossom and Bubbles gasp when I felt another body hit my own, I turn slightly only to see the Boomer had jumped in. We rolled around on our kitchen floor fist, kicks, bodies slamming into each other. I heard the door open.

"What's going on?"

Buttercup, undoubtedly Buttercup. I heard Blossom and Bubbles give her the quick run down but I feel someone's foot uncomfortably close to my groin... Oh someone's going to die! I'm about to smash my fist into the body who's hands have fistfuls of my hair when a different more slender pair of hands grab my shoulders and hoist me up off the floor... who has that much strength?

"Wha-" I'm cut short to see Buttercup glaring at me and I glare straight back.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Brick screams getting up off the floor, he's standing next to a tentative Blossom who looks extremely worried, she lets out a small gasp to which Brick notices the tear in his suit "Oh for crying out loud!"

"Dude!" Boomer yells trying to catch his breath with Bubbles by his side.

"Well if they wouldn't stop arguing with each other I might have just beaten my high score! I've had enough of their bitching!" I yell frustrated, I see Buttercup nod in agreement and the blondes look understanding I mean they never stop! Brick's infamous temper gets the better of him and he lunges at me, Blossom quickly grabs a hold of him and tries to pull him back. Boomer and Bubbles stand between us both.

"HEY HEY HEY, Everyone calm down!" Boomer yelled, I glare at Brick and feel Buttercup's hands on my chest I back down but I don't lessen my glare. Suddenly Blossom lets out a sharp gasp and we all turned to face her, her abnormal pink tinted eyes where mixed with pain and fear.

"What's wrong?" Brick said immediately going to her side.

"Is it the baby?" Bubbles squealed pressing her hand over her mouth.

"Ahh- no it's- ahhhh!" Blossom began but clutched her stomach and bent over slightly in pain.

"Oh my god we've got to get you to the hospital!" Buttercup said, racing over to Blossom's side.

"Someone call 911! No baby is popping out in my new leather seats!" Brick said fear was all over his face as Blossom held his hand, she shot him a very icy stare.

"Would you all let me talk?" Blossom barked, we all looked at her again the whole situation had freaked me out and put me on edge so I decided keeping quite and unmoving as my best options here.

"It's false labour, my doctor told me that could happen in later stages of pregnancy" Blossom said through clenched teeth, I see Bubbles and Buttercup visibly relax but Brick was still very tense as he guided her over to the couch.

"Are you sure?" He asked her.

"Brick I think I know when a baby is coming out of me and when it's not!" Blossom snapped, Brick rolled his eyes and we all sat down, she rubbed her huge swell lightly.

"Would you like a glass of water?" Bubbles offered, Blossom smiled a nodded.

"So what where you guys arguing about before?" Boomer asked, my eye twitched.

"Yes pray tell" I hissed still annoyed I lost my high score.

"Well I offered ice queen here to move into our place when the baby arrives so I can help her look after him-"

"Hey! I'm perfectly capable of doing so on my own!" Blossom snapped.

"But wouldn't it be so much easier if we where all in the same place to look after him together? That way I can help out when need be too? Plus it would be easier than you and I having to come back and forth all the time?" Brick said, Blossom looked to be chewing over his words. Her face scrunched up every few seconds as her 'false labour' as she called it racked through her body but she was trying so hard not to show it. Then Brick leaned in and whispered something in her ear that tipped her decision over the edge, her face enflamed bright red as she looked at Brick. Oh yeah I forgot that they where still 'secretly dating' I looked over to the others and gave them a knowing glance.

"Okay" Blossom whispers, hang on a minute if she's moving here then that will mean I'm living with two hot headed redheads and a fucking baby! No way! Over my dead body!

"What about me!" I yell, Brick looks at me the whispers 'shit' under his breath.

"Well why don't me and Butch swap?" Blossom says, I cock an eyebrow.

"Uh not while I'm there!" Buttercup yells.

"Are you not moving in with Dan after the wedding?" Bubbles says, hmm she had a point...

"Well... I... uhm" Buttercup stuttered her eyes shifting around the room. Ah very interesting seems little Butters doesn't know what she wants.

"You are moving in with your husband right Buttercup?" Bubbles asked, Buttercup began to fidget.

"Oh look! I was ment to come and tell you girls that we have a dress fitting in 10 minuets" Buttercup said, Bubbles instantly changed subjects and her eyes lit up.

"Finally! I've been waiting for a dress fitting for ages!"

"Well I best get going" Blossom said trying to hoist herself up from the couch.

"You really think that's a good idea babe?" Brick said sarcastically.

"Ugh stop worrying I'll be fine, it's not real besides I want to try on dresses" Blossom said very unlike her.

"Since when do you like frilly dresses?" Brick asked, Blossom wacked him in the stomach.

"Goddamn mood swings" Brick muttered.

"Come on then" Buttercup yelled already half way out of the door, I looked at her questionably as her lime green eyes bore into my own. Why was she so secretive ? How many times do I have to tell that woman Dan isn't right for her?

_That's only because you like her_

I shook my head in frustration. No I did not like Buttercup she's my best friend so I'm just looking for my friend right? She's gorgeous, funny, wild, crazy she can do so much better than that toe rag!

_Like yourself_

Ahh no! I groaned and put my head in my hands.

"You okay dude?" I looked up to find only Boomer and Brick in the room.

"Uhmm"

"Whatever we've have to get too the tuxedo store before it closes or Buttercup's going to kill us" Brick said, I smirked. She probably would.

* * *

><p>I sat bored in the tuxedo shop completely board out of my skull. Why did I have to be here? I'm not even going?<p>

"What about this one?" Boomer came out in a swarv black tux and a navy tie. Exactly the same as the past 4 he has shown me.

I grunted in response and looked over to Brick who was renting out a black tux and red tie, why couldn't Boomer be as easy as that? Ugh what I would give to just go home, but Brick bloody took my key the cheeky bas-

"I think I'll take it" Boomer mused.

"FINALLY!" I yell standing up. "Can we go get something to eat now I'm starved?"

"Yeah sure" Brick said his tux in his bag. Just then Boomer's cell began ringing.

"Hello?"

I heard Bubbles high pitche voice mumble on the end of the phone she was speaking so fast it all blurred into one huge noise, me and Brick looked on dreadfully. It can't be good.

"Wha- who? Yes... Okay... All right we'll be there in a sec... Okay bye" Boomer said ending the call.

"Oh noooooooo! What's going on?" I groan loudly, I want to go home and play on my game!

"Bubble says there's a problem at the bridal shop, _your _problem" He says pointing at Brick.

"Oh for god sake!" He moans in anger stomping out of the store, I snicker maybe this might be fun.

We arrive at the store to hear women yelling, this is so not my day. Brick marches right in to hear a chorus of squeals as the women see him. Boomer walks in after and I follow, man this place was girly! I bet Buttercup hates this. We walk through the store seeing every females eyes on us, I made eye contact with a few cute ones who giggled I smirked.

"Ah this place isn't so bad" I say in Boomer's ear, he rolls his eyes and I wink at a hot blonde. We walk through a curtain and see Bubbles stood in a light green floor length bridesmaid dresses, she looks troubled.

"Oh thank gosh you guys came!" She says running over to us.

"Our pleasure" I grin trying to get a glimpse back outside, Boomer elbows me in the stomach the little twat.

"Where is she?" Brick says in a low droned out voice.

"In there" Bubbles points to a changing room. "And be sensitive woman aren't pleased with their weight as it is so don't go upsetting her!" Bubbles says threateningly, Brick sighs and walks into the dresser.

"Where's Buttercup?" Boomer asks, my ears prick at this.

"She's in the other dresser" Bubbles smiles.

"You look beautiful" Boomer says Bubbles blushes and I resist the urge to gag.

"Bloss you look beautiful just don't worry!" I hear Bricks voice, Blossom comes out of the dresser with an angry expression and me and Boomer take a nervous step back.

"Ugh! I cannot try on any dresses because none fit me!" Blossom screeches.

"But by the time the wedding actually comes you'd have had the baby and you'll be able to fit into any dress" Brick says pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Easy for you to say your not the size of a house!"

"You look beautiful, just don't worry yourself everything will be okay" Brick says walking over to her, her shoulders relax as she takes in his words.

"I just want you to know that this is all your fault!" She says.

"I know" Brick easily agrees just wanting her to forget about the whole dress fiasco, I had to praise the man for swallowing his pride for the hormonal woman. Props.

"And that the whole 'thing' that got me into this mess is never happening again!" She says while walking out, Brick's face drops and his jaw falls slack.

"WAIT!" He yells while running after her.

Me and Boomer start laughing at Brick as I see Bubbles face flush with embarrassment, I laugh even harder at how innocent she is.

"What's with all the laughing?"

I turn around and my jaw hits the floor, there stood before me is Buttercup in a flowing white wedding dress with a green strap. She cocks and eyebrow at us all.

"Well? Someone going to answer me?"

I move my mouth but no words come out, I can hear my heart in my ears and my palms got very sweaty. I turn around to see that Boomer and Bubbles have left leaving only me and her in the room.

"Uhmmm... You look beautiful" I rasp letting my guard fully down, Buttercup looks down at her dress and mutters out a small 'thank you'. I could practically hear that small part of my mind laughing in victory as all the feelings I had suppressed burst.

Damn it!

* * *

><p><strong>r&amp;r :)<strong>


	17. Chapter 17: Boomer

**Hey all! Sorry for the delay!**

**I'll just get straight in with it :)**

**Discalimer: I don't own anything**

* * *

><p>I was sat in my apartment slowly stringing a few chords together on my acoustic guitar, the TV was on playing some sitcom about a group 6 friends but I really wasn't paying attention to the storyline. My mind was far away right now thinking of my blue eyed girlfriend who in a few hours would have left me for the distant city of Garsdale. I shudder I hated that city, no I hated the man making her go there. Bruce Syth.<p>

I was ment to be around at the girls apartment right now helping her pack the remainder of her things, Blossom wasn't allowed to lift anything and no doubt Brick wouldn't let her do anything apart from sit and watch. Buttercup was busy with her wedding plans, and it's just under 4 months until she marries Dan, Butch will be scowling and eating food in the kitchen and Brick will be on his phone scouting around his connections to find a new job. Seen as he didn't go to London Mr. Green let him go however a business man like Brick won't be out of work for long and has already had some high end offers from some very profitable companies. However he says he's 'waiting it out' to see who can offer him the most profitable opportunity, see this is why so many companies are dying for him because of his business sass.

I sigh well that ment that Bubbles is more than likely packing all on her own, I groan and turn the TV off and put my guitar down. I grab my jacket and keys and head over the road to another block of apartments.

As I got to the girls apartment I walk straight in to see as I suspected Blossom on the sofa (however she was helping Bubbles fold her clothes.) Brick on his laptop, Buttercup was writing a few things down and Butch was sat in the kitchen digging into his sandwich.

"Oh Boomer! Thank god you came, can you help me take these boxes downstairs to the lobby?" Bubbles asks guiding me over to a stack of boxes labelled with different selections.

"Um sure" I say uncertainly picking up a box labelled 'clothes' but as I go to pick it up I realise just how many clothes she owns and opt for the 'stuffed animals' box.

"Oh I just can't believe your leaving" Blossom says from the couch, Bubbles puts her hands on her hips and looks around the apartment.

"I know" She says, just then a there's a knock at the door. Bubbles walks over and opens it to reveal a old-ish looking man.

"Oh! Mr. Syth what are you doing here?" Bubbles asks, the aging man smiled at her his business suit tight and his arms hidden behind his back.

"Good morning Bubbles I'm just here to make sure your all ready to go" He smiled, however something inside me didn't settle with him.

"Yep just about" Bubbles smiles. Mr. Syth looks around her to presumably to look at her boxes she has packed when something or rather someone catches his eye.

"Brick?"

Brick looks up from his computer and smiles.

"Bruce! How are you doing?" Brick asks standing up to greet him and shaking his hand.

"Very good thank you, what about yourself? I hear your expecting?"

Brick gestures towards Blossom who waves timidly. "I would get up but it would take too long" She says, I stifle my laughter, that was a good one.

"Anyway as much as I would love to catch up I just came here for Bubbles to sign the final contract sheet" He says rather edgy. I narrow my eyes and put the box down stepping closer so I was next to Brick. Bruce pulled out a sheet of paper and all but shoved it in Bubbles face.

"But I thought I signed everything off the other day?" Bubbles questioned, Bruce's lips went into a thin line of irritation. I looked and noticed Bricks intense red tinted eyes scanning professionally over the contract.

"No I forgot this little one" Bruce says a little too quickly.

"Oh then sure" Bubbles chirps happily, she takes the pen and begins to sign.

"Wait! Wait, wait, wait" Bricks yells yanking Bubbles hand back.

"What's going on?" I ask, I notice Butch walks over to us at the commotion, Buttercup is now looking at us as is Blossom. Without asking Brick takes the contract out of Bruce's hand and walks over to Blossom.

"Here scan the second paragraph and tell me I'm right" He says Blossom reads the contact carefully before her eyebrows raise.

"Your right" She says handing the paper back to him.

"What is going on?" Bubbles asks.

"Bubbles you can't sign this, no actually I'm not going to let you sign this. For the simple fact that this who deal is a scam" Brick says. Bubbles gasps and Buttercup stands to join us, I cross my arms and face Bruce who looks very shaky.

"Bubbles don't listen to him, he's only sour he's out of the job while you succeed" Bruce hisses.

"Brick?" Bubbles asks indicating Brick to explain.

"While I was reading over your shoulder I spotted a loop hole actually several loop holes in the contract, for example it says that you are forfeiting your right of your finances to Syth Enterprises with no income as such. So that basically means by signing this Bruce would gain everything you have now and what you are earning and it would straight into his back pocket." Brick explains, Bubbles has her mouth wide open I more that sure my face is venomous.

"Are you sure?" Bubbles asks, Brick scoffs.

"Of course I am I even had Blossom's law expertise check it over to make sure I was right" He looks rather smug I turn around to look at Bruce only to find him gone.

"That cheeky twat! As if he's done a runner what a coward!" Butch says and I couldn't agree more. I was absolutely furious how dare some guy try a rip my girlfriend off! Speaking of said girlfriend I turn to see Bubbles with tears in her eyes looking devastated.

"Come here" I say wrapping my arms around her.

"This was my way out, all my financial problems would have vanished with this investment now I'm going to- to have to s-sell the c-cafe" Bubbles sobs overcame here words as she dissolves into tears. I hug her tighter everyone looks at her sympathetically except Brick who has the slight hint of a smile on his face.

"What's with you?" I ask, Brick then breaks out in a grin and walks over to his laptop. He taps a few times before shutting it.

"Bubbles don't you worry about your cafe" Brick smiles.

"Brick a little help?" Blossom asks, Brick helps her stand as she waddles over to Bubbles.

"What are you talking a-about?" Bubbles hiccups.

"Well before he came in I was actually signing a deal with K.K Industries as a joint partner with Bruce himself, however after the company finds out about his little dealing he won't be there much longer. So as my first deal I will be willing to invest in your cafe for expansion in... Townsville" He smiles, literally everyone's face lit up. Bubbles loud squeal pierced the atmosphere as she threw her arms around Brick.

"Oh thank you, thank you, thank you Brick!" She turns around to look at me and I couldn't be happier, I kiss her and hug her tight. I look at Brick and mouth a thank you and she just smirks smugly in reply.

"Oh Brick that's to sweet!" Blossom gushes hugging him.

"Yeah well..." Brick says rubbing the back of his neck feeling slightly awkward with all the thanks.

"Well I guess I better start unpacking" Bubbles says walking over to her boxes, I suddenly get an idea. An impulse idea.

"Wait" I say, Bubbles turns around.

"Move in with me" I say, Bubbles slightly gasps.

"What?" She whispers, I walk over to her and take her small hands in mine.

"Well all your stuff is already packed, I have more than enough room and I love you Bubbles. Move in with me" Her crystal blue eyes look amazed and a small smile creeps up her face.

"Okay" She says timidly, I pull her to my chest tenderly.

"Oh everything today is so sweet!" Blossom weeps tears in her eyes.

"What is with all this lovey dovey stuff Bloss?" Buttercup asks looking at the female redhead, Blossom shrugs she looks at Brick who smirks and I think it might be the right time for them reveal their 'secret relationship'.

"How come you looked at Brick like that Bloss?" I ask cheekily, I look at Butch and signal him with my eyes and he instantly knows what to do as do BC and Bubbles.

"Yeah you guys you've both been very secretive lately." Butch joins in smirking like a madman. Blossom and Brick look a cross between fearful and smug, they turned towards each other, whispered something then looked back at us.

"Well just to let you all know we have been-"

"Dating? Yeah we all know" Buttercup interrupted Blossom with a satisfied smirk, I look at the two redhead heads and burst out laughing at their shocked expressions.

"Wha-? How do you know? BRICK! Did you tell someone?" Blossom yells at a bewildered looking Brick.

"No" Brick says "How do you know?" He asks us, we look between each other and Bubbles giggles.

"We uhm overheard you at the airport" I snicker, Blossom and Brick seem frozen and we all laugh.

"Anyway... let's get you moved in!" I grin.

"Well give me an hour I have some wedding.. uhm" Buttercup says but stops as she see's Butch roll his eyes as he picks up a box. "It can wait"

* * *

><p>After about 3 hours all of Bubbles belongings are in my apartment and most of Blossom's and the baby's things where in Brick and Butch's apartment. Right now we have the dilemma of Butch and Buttercup having to share an apartment until Buttercup presumably moves out with Dan.<p>

"But there's only one bathroom!" Buttercup tries to argue weakly. Bubbles and Blossom where unpacking things in the kitchen while Brick and Butch where sat on my couch with me trying to reason with Buttercup and watch the game at the same time.

"I'm not a fucking animal Butterball" Butch says his eyes narrowed.

"It is only for 3 months BC, and besides were always over in that apartment so it's not like you'll constantly be alone with him" Blossom reasons as she and Bubbles come into the living room.

"Ugh!" Buttercup rages "Fine! But between 8 and 9 the bathroom is mine and if you even set one toe in my room it will be the last thing you ever do!" She storms out of the apartment.

"Well this is going to be fun" Butch grins evilly and stands up.

"Where are you going?" I ask.

"To torment my new roomie" He grins and stalks out of the room. An audible sigh runs through the 4 of us left.

"Well I'm going to take a nap, Buttercup's and Butch's arguing is no doubt going to run through to the early hours anyway" Blossom says.

"Come on then babe" Brick says as he guides her out.

"Bye guys!" They yell over their shoulders.

"Bye!" Me and Bubbles reply, Bubbles slides onto the couch and snuggles down into me.

"I can't believe I live here now" Bubbles sigh. I couldn't either, a couple of months ago my life couldn't have been any worse now my band are getting better and better, I have a beautiful girlfriend and she's staying in Townsville with me!

Life is good.

* * *

><p><strong>Not going to lie not my best work : but I promise the next will be better!**

**r&r :)**


	18. Chapter 18: Brick

**I'm so sorry for the long update! **

**My biggest apologises, but I have some news!**

**Okay so this story is nearly ending! And it's my logest one to date, WOW! There should be like about 4 more chapters left!**

**Also I have a new project lined up where the Powerpuffs HAVE POWERS! Shocker I know seen as the majority of my stories their all normal. I've quite excited about this new project and I haven't got a name for it yet but I'll let you know before this story ends!**

**Anyway thank you so much to the people who have reviewed they keep me going slowly but surely haha :)**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

><p>I woke up the next morning with Blossom by my side, I grinned and gave her a kiss on her forehead before getting out of bed. I scoured round in my boxers until a loud squeak filled the room.<p>

_Damn!_

I turned to look at Blossom who was still dead to the world and down at the source of the sound, a fluffy bunny squeaky toy was lying on the floor. One of the baby's toys Blossom had brought over when she moved in. This was going to take some getting used to, I've always lived with Butch or Boomer they where my first roommates; and this was a guys apartment burping contests, take-out, horror films and lets not forgot we could keep the toilet seat up! Oh boy.

I walk out and into the kitchen/ living room and baby toys covered the couch and baby food and feeding equipment cluttered the kitchen counter. I groaned and walked over to the array of things I picked up a strange looking device that looked a cross between a oxygen mask with a tube connected to it.

"Breast pump" I murmur reading the label. "AHH!" I yell throwing the infernal thing down.

"Gross, gross, gross, gross" I chant as I head to the bathroom. When I came back out I changed into some jeans and a plain red top and black sweat jacket, I grabbed a bowl of cereal, watched some TV and thought about what I should do that day.

_I'll probably go see how Butch is settling in with Buttercup, oh! The game is on tonight I'll ask the guys if they want to come over to watch it._

I looked around my apartment and decided against that.

_We'll watch it at Butch's._

"Hey" I here a soft voice say, I see Blossom stood at the door in her pink silk dressing gown smiling... is that seductively I see?

"Hi" I say back my mouth full of cereal.

"Come here" She says a grin playing on her lips, I raise an eyebrow and put my bowl down swallow my last mouthful.

"What?" I say as I stand in front of her, unexpectedly she grabs my collar and drags me inside slamming the door behind me and all but throws me on the bed.

"Care to explain?" I ask but she doesn't respond instead her lips crash to mine a frenzy of hot passion, her slim fingers find there way into a hair and I find my testosterone fuelled mind kissing back just a ferociously. Ever since Blossom told me she was pregnant with my child I haven't played away once (I deserve a medal) and it's killing me! I haven't been intimate with a woman in 9 months! 9 MONTHS! I'm worrying for my health now, so this was a shock to my system.

The kiss escalated quickly and I couldn't control my wild thoughts until a tiny nudge sent all sexual arousal tumbling out of my body.

"What?" Blossom asked breathless.

"You kicked me" I said pulling her back a bit.

"It wasn't me it was the baby!" She hisses trying to go back and kiss me again. Whoa! Ew! No! That was wrong!

"No no no no no no, that is too weird!" I say, Blossom stands up looking irritated.

"Come on Brick! My hormones are flying everywhere I need an 'outlet' please! You'll be doing me a favour" She complains.

"So you just want to use me?" I say in a very accusing shocked tone, Blossom however is masked by her 'hormones' and doesn't see the comedic way it was portrayed.

"Ugh come on Brick!" She pleads.

"But it's weird! I can't have sex with the baby so... 'close', what if I touch it!" I say shuddering when I even think of it.

"You won't Brick it's physically impossible!" She yells.

"No he kicked so obviously he doesn't want anything invading his home" I argue, this has to be the most weirdest and strangest argument I've ever had in my life.

"Brick I feel so unsexy and fat and uncomfortable like this it's not fair!" She says looking distressed, my features soften and motion for her to come and sit at the side of me on the bed.

"Bloss you couldn't be anymore beautiful right now than you already are, and in a few weeks you won't be uncomfortable anymore and you'll have the most amazing thing anyone could ever ask for okay?" I say putting my arm around her, she sniffs and smiles at me.

"Thanks Brick and sorry for well... this incident" She says while blushing, I laugh.

"Ah it's alright, just you best make up for this dry spell once kiddo have vacated the area" I say seriously, she giggles and gives me a quick kiss.

"Oh you can count on it"

* * *

><p>It was dinner time and everyone was around at Buttercup and now Butch's apartment, the guys where sat on the couch waiting for the game to come on, Blossom was sat in the chair while Bubbles occupied the other and Buttercup sat on the chair arm of Bubbles seat.<p>

"So have you guys decided on names yet?" Bubbles asks I look at Blossom who looks to be pondering what Bubbles had said.

"Well... no" I say.

"Bradley" Blossom says quickly, I look at her quizzically.

"Bradley? You want your child to grow up gay?"

"Well if you have something better...?" Blossom says, I think for a while.

"Brad" Boomer says, me and Butch nod enthusiastically it wasn't a bad choice actually.

"How is that any different from Bradley?" Buttercup asks.

"Because Brad sounds cool Butterbean" Butch says, Buttercup narrows her eyes dangerously at him.

"Bandit!" Butch says suddenly.

"I will not have my child grow up to be a criminal" Blossom says.

"Blade" I say, Blossom shakes her head.

"Ben"

"No, Bart"

"No, Bernard"

Mine and Blossoms back and forth argument was interrupted with the door opening.

"Oh hey everyone, how's it going?" Dan says walking over to Buttercup, he pulls over a stool from the breakfast bar and kisses Buttercup. I hear Butch scoff and I roll my eyes, that dude need to man up and do something about his god damn crush on BC everyone knows about it except her.

"What's going on" He asks.

"Bloss and Brick are trying to come up with a baby name" Boomer says.

"I don't see what's so wrong with Bradley" Blossom says playing mindlessly with a strand of her long copper hair, I roll my eyes.

"It's lame! I swear Blade is such a cool name, he'll forever be respected!" I argue back if it was one thing I'm going to make sure I do for this kid it's give him a decent name.

"Why does it have to begin with a B?" Dan asks, we all look at each other slightly puzzled. I look at Blossom who has an eyebrow raised in curiosity.

"Interesting" She says.

"I was never going have my child named with the letter 'B'" Bubbles says.

"That's only because you've had you kids names picked out since you where 5" Buttercup said.

"How do you know that?" I say.

"Her mom told us" Buttercup explained, well this gave us a wider variety to... argue about. I sigh this is going to be a long night.

"What are they?" Blossom asks.

"Well if it's a boy it was James" Bubbles smiles.

"Oh! James" Blossom says then looking guilty I look at her.

"James really?" I say annoyed, Blossom seems to be deliberating something before speaking.

"No not James but maybe Jake?" She says, I open my mouth to protest when I actually begin to think about it.

"Hmm Jake, sounds good" I say, Blossom has a cute smile on her face and I grin.

"Hey girls can I talk you you in the kitchen?" Blossom asks, the girls then get up and leave leaving us and Dan. Awkward.

"So what do you think the girls are talking about?" Boomer asks trying to break the atmosphere.

"Probably what happened this mor-" I stop short and bite my tongue. _Crap! That was not ment to slip out. _

"What happened this morning?" Butch asked.

"Uhh nothing" I say, Blossom would rip my heart right out if I told the guys about what happened.

"Come on!" Boomer drawls out. "Please" He says seriously looking at me dead in the eye wanting to have a convocation to spare the tension.

"Just Blossom's hormones where a little sexually fried this morning" I say uncomfortably.

And as if on cue Boomer and Butch burst out laughing.

"Ah don't worry about it Brick, when my ex-wife was pregnant with Charlie she was exactly the same" Dan says. All of a sudden Boomer and Butch cease laughing and we all looking at him.

"Your what was pregnant with your what?" I say.

"Oh, don't tell Buttercup but I've been married before and I have a 3 year old son, but I never see him so it's okay" He says simply as if it nothing at all and goes back to watching the game. Meanwhile me Butch and Boomer all have our mouths hanging open. I look at Butch who looks furious.

"Be cool" I hiss and he grits his teeth, Boomer looks at him wearily.

Just then the girls come back in.

"Hey Brick I'm going to go back" Blossom says putting her hand on my shoulder.

"Sure I'll be right behind you" I say, Blossom walks out and I turn to Butch.

"Don't do anything stupid, I have a 9 month pregnant woman over there and if she starts ranting because we can hear you screaming over here then I'll come over here and kill you" I say looking straight at him.

"Shut up" He growls, I signal for Boomer to keep an eye on him and he gives me a thumbs up.

When I get back to my apartment Blossom had already changed into her pyjamas and was sat on the sofa with a tub of Ben and Jerry's ice cream.

"You okay?" I ask sitting down at the side of her.

"I guess"

"You guess?"

"I'n just a little scared about this whole baby thing, I mean what if I'm not a good mom and my kid hates me?" She says quietly, Blossom never admits to being afraid or scared of anything I pulled her close and kissed her forehead. "Don't worry Bloss, you'll do fine and I'll be right by your side and you'll be such an amazing mother"

She smiles and settles down into me just as sleep takes over us both as we think about what's to come.


	19. Chapter 19: Buttercup

**Hello :)**

**Wow thank you all so much for the reviews! I'm very flattered and they have pushed me to update soon :) Also this story has had a lot of favourites and alerts so once again thank you :)**

**Okay so this chapter is very very short compared to my other chapters to which I am sorry about but I wanted to get to the next chapter as quickly as possible and I've already began writing the next chapter! **

**But don't worry Buttercup fans! Her chapters will get a lot more lenghty when the wedding scene comes up! So hang in there! **

**Enjoy! :)**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

* * *

><p>I woke up fairly late, it was 11:00am and I could hear muffled sounds coming from the kitchen. Groaning I rubbed the sleep out of my eyes and stretched my joins so they made comfortable snapping sounds. I slug the sheets back and walk out of my room, on first sight I see Butch slumped into the couch (ugh pig!) Still in his wife beater and sweats that he usually wears on a morning. I see Blossom in the kitchen dressed for the day (what she has to do is beyond me she's on her maternity leave right now) she was reading the newspaper while Brick was eating some pancakes.<p>

"Who made pancakes?" I say walking over to the redheads, I see Butch cringe when I speak he's been acting stranger since a couple of weeks ago when we where all here discussing baby names. I honestly thought having Butch live here would be kind of great us being best friends and all but lately things seemed really strained between us. Whenever I at least try and make decent talk with the man he usually makes some lame ass excuse to leave or he'll give me the cold shoulder while he pretends to read or something. He's really testing my short patience right now and he's walking and deadly thin ice, one more step...

"I did, hey you fancying going into the city today? I don't think I can handle seeing these apartments for much longer" Blossom says closing her paper, Brick stands and puts his plate in the sink.

"Sure, we could go see the caterer for the wedding actually" I say sitting down and putting about 7 pancakes onto a plate. "You think that's wise Bloss? Your going to pop any day now" Brick says sceptically, me and Blossom rolled our eyes.

"I'll be fine, plus all where going to be doing is trying out an array of foods, what's the worst that can happen?" Blossom says happily.

* * *

><p>"Gosh I'm so glad to be out of there!" Blossom says, we had just had a meeting with some potential caterer's for the wedding and suffice to say they where more than a little over enthusiastic for us to try <em>everything <em>they had to offer. And I mean EVERYTHING! I mean even I looked pregnant now too with the amount of food I ate.

"Me too I can feel myself slowly slipping into a food coma" I say, Blossom laughs then stops suddenly looking 'puzzled'. "You okay Bloss?" I ask concerned.

"Yeah don't worry about it I think I ate too much that's all" She smiles, I shrug in reply seemed like a simple enough reason. After looking around a few stores we bought a few bits and bobs for the baby and Blossom also helped me buy some 'items' for my honeymoon and it's safe to say Blossom really needs to get that kiddo out of there for the sake of her sex drive.

We made it back to the apartment and walked into mine and Butch's place (still feels weird saying that.) When we walked in Bubbles and Boomer where in the kitchen and Butch and Brick where watching TV.

"Hey guys! How did the food thing go?" Bubbles asked happily while we placed our bags on the floor, Boomer smiled at us before taking a bowl of chips over to the guys and sat in the chair.

"Ugh a nightmare, honest I though the baby was going to pop out of me with the amount of food they shoved down my throat" Blossom said, Bubbles giggled while she bit into an apple. "What about you BC you get force fed too?" She asked me, I was hardly listening as I was looking at the the back of a certain brunette's head wondering what possibly could be his problem.

"Buttercup?" Bubbles asked again, I snapped my head to her a smiled. "Uhh yeah stuffed"

Blossom and Bubbles looked at me sceptically. "Anyway... I got some new clothes for the baby" Blossom said to an excited Bubbles. "Ohh! Let me see!" She gushed as the two women started rooting through the bags, I found this as my opportunity to slip out as I had already seen what she bought today. I walk over to the spare chair and plopped down in it turning my attention to the basketball game on the TV.

"Who's winning?" I ask, Butch grunts.

"The Lakers" Brick answers, my lip forms a thin line as I try to suppress my anger towards the green eyed man. However a very welcome distraction came as Dan walks in.

"Hey beautiful" He greets kissing me on the lips. "Hey" I smile.

"Ugh gag" Butch says before getting up, just as my temper snaps and I jump to my feet.

"Okay what the hell is your problem?" I scream in his face. Butch stares back at me cold and vicious and scoffs in my face.

"Right like you would believe me, your so wrapped up in what you THINK is happiness with your little perfect wedding and your little perfect fiancee! Who by the way is an absolute fucking tail!" He screams right back at me venom in his words.

"HOW DARE YOU TALK ABOUT DAN LIKE THAT!" My scream scratching my throat in the process, I'm furious no I'm murderous! How does he think he has the audacity to say that? Dan has done nothing wrong to him or me!

"If you actually believe that doylem, then your even more on a moron than I thought" Butch seethes, I see red and I feel my muscles tense and spring at him but before my fingers reach around his throat two strong arms contract around me. By this point Brick and Boomer where on their feet behind Butch while Bubbles and Blossom where stood near me.

"What's going on?" Bubbles asks, I couldn't speak as curse words littered my tongue in a barrage of assaults I was ready to throw at the jerk in front of me. "Sssh it's okay Buttercup just calm down" Dan sooths me kissing my head, my heavy breathing slows and my muscles relax as he slowly releases my limbs.

"Buttercup is marrying a liar" Butch presses, I glare at him so ferociously. "Take that back" I say in a low tone but he looks deadly, his eyes hard and cold and his jaw set.

"Your not this stupid Buttercup" He says again his muscles flexing and un-flexing under his shirt, I take a step towards him so we where centimetres apart. "Stop while your ahead" I hiss.

"Butch" Brick says in a warning tone like a master to a monster. Butch ignores the order and looks at me, I feel as if he's turned me to stone. I barely register Blossom let out a sharp hiss and Bubbles asking what was wrong, Blossom must have waved it of a indigestion like earlier today. The room is eerily quiet apart from the game on TV long forgotten as me and Butch are glaring each other out.

"Stop it" I say again in the same low voice, but when has he been one to listen he dips his head slightly and snarls at me.

"He's lied to you BC, he's been married before... and he has a child called Charlie who's 3 years old-"

_Slap!_

Before he could finish the sentence a slapped him sharp and hard around the face, he took a step back but I couldn't stop.

"WHY? HOW FUCKING DARE YOU!" I yell charging at him, I feel Dan garb me again, Brick grabs Butch who is struggling to get free rage engulfing him. Boomer stands between us both as she scream at each other.

"Your such a stubborn _bitch!_" He yells.

"Your the lying asshole!"

"Uhm guys.." Blossom says.

"Whore!"

"Jerk!"

"GUYS!"

Everyone stopped at Blossoms scream, she was stood behind everyone as Bubbles had come over to me to help me calm down. She looked terrified and her eyes filled with fear.

"What?" I say.

"My water's broke"

**(A/N: FYI I'm an 19 year old female english girl so I have no idea who are currently good in Amerian basketball so apologises if this is incorrect!)**


	20. Chapter 20: Bubbles

**Hi everyone :)**

**Wow great response from the last chapter and so many favourites and alerts! THANK YOU! :)**

**Anyway I hope you all like this chapter! **

***Warning: Slight graphic content***

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything**

* * *

><p>"Honestly will you all stop panicking, jeez anyone would think I'm dying" Blossom said airily, stepping out of my car with Brick at her side.<p>

After Blossom said those three little words back at the apartment and ruined Butch and Buttercup's floor the room went into a frenzy. Brick froze on the spot while me and Buttercup ran to Blossom's aid, I expected panic, fear and a mad dash to the hospital like you see in all the movies but after a moment of fear from Blossom she was totally calm.

While the boys try to get Brick back to consciousness and actually move him, we got Blossom downstairs and into my car very smoothly and easily. Before I even had a chance to start the car Brick came flying out of the building and threw himself into the car.

Now where at the hospital and Blossom is shown into a private room as she prepared for labour.

"Oh wait! Bubbles, Buttercup will you stay please?" She asks, I smile and nod while Buttercup looks as green as her eyes.

"Heh heh you see I would Bloss but uhmm... this stuff kinda... freaks me out... kinda" Buttercup stutters, Blossom smiles understandingly. "It's okay Buttercup you don't have to be in here of you don't want to" Buttercup smiles relieved and makes her way to the waiting room with everyone else.

"Are you excited?" I ask sitting down in a chair at the side of her bed, Blossom gives a sheepish smile.

"A little... I just hope everything goes well"

Brick is at the other side of Blossom's bed rummaging through the hospital bag they both had prepared. "What are you looking for?" I ask, he doesn't look up and before he can respond he pulls out a small red ball.

"Ah-Ha!" He exclaims, me and Blossom both look at him puzzled as to why a small red ball was so significant.

"What is that?" Blossom asks, Brick smiles and squeezes the now squishy ball as it slowly formed back into its original shape. "A stress ball, I use it a work but I can tell it's going to come in very handy today" He grins pleased with himself, I giggle and Blossom rolls her eyes and mutters 'idiot' under her breath. Just then she shifts herself so she's propped up a little further as a contraction shoots through her body.

"Ow, ow, ow, ow" She says while taking quick sharp breaths, Brick takes one of her hands and begins squeezing the stress ball rapidly while I rub up and down Blossom's arm. "Ahh" She breaths out as she flops back down onto her bed.

"Your doing great Blossom" I smile. "Right Brick?" I look over to red eyed man for me to find fear and worry splashed across his face, I glare at him and motion for him to follow me.

"I never thought it would be that intense" Blossom says, me and Brick begin walking to the end of her bed and I laugh slightly.

"Who ever said childbirth was a swim in a cool pool of water Blossom? But you'll be fine, Brick's going to go call your parents and I'll go get you some ice chips okay?" I say, Blossom looks worried at the thought of us both leaving her alone.

"You can't leave me alone in here!" She protests.

"I'll get one of the guys to come in okay?" Brick says, Blossom looks unsure then nods her head we both head out of the room to see Buttercup, Boomer and Butch all in the waiting room.

"Hey where's Dan?" Brick asked, Buttercup sigh. "Hey said he had to run to work to finish off some report but he wishes you the best" Butch rolls his eyes.

"How's she doing?" Boomer asks.

"Okay labour is unpredictable so we don't know how long it's going to be, I'm off to get her some ice chips and Brick's going to ring her parents. So would one of you please go in there and keep her company?" I ask, Buttercup pales again and I smile reassuringly at her so she knows she doesn't have to go in. Butch still looks furious from his earlier fight with Buttercup so he might not be the best person to comfort someone. So I turn to Boomer who looks warily at me as I pout.

"Boomer?" I ask he sighs and stands up running a hand through his hair.

"There's no like.. gross stuff right?" He asks impishly, I laugh. "No silly just go support her we won't be long" Boomer sighs and makes his way over to the door and slowly enters. With the door closed I all but drag Brick down an opposite corridor.

"What are you doing?" He snaps, I put my hands on my hips and narrow my eyes.

"Why are you so scared?" I counter, Brick's angry expression looks to one of shock. "I'm not scared!" He protests.

"Yes you are I saw your face in there, your scared for Blossom and the baby aren't you?" I ask more softly dropping my arms to my side, Brick sighs and runs a hand down his face.

"I just don't like seeing her in pain" He says quietly, but his problems ran deeper than what he was telling me. I was very empathetic with people so I can usually tell when they have more pressing matters on their mind.

"And?" I push, Brick cocks an eyebrow. "What? That's all" He says defensively, I look at him seriously, he wavers for a second before groaning and sitting down on one of the metal chairs.

"I'm scared of being a dad." He says, he looks down at his hands that are laced together in front of him. "I mean I know I'm going to be one and everything and I am excited it's just now that where actually here and Blossom's in labour it's kind of hit me. When I was younger my father was a complete ass he was never home he never played with me then he left me and my mom for some slapper he worked with. I guess I'm just worried that my work will get in the way of me raising my kid and I don't want him to hate me... What if he hates me?" Brick said looking at me completely petrified, I take his hand.

"Your child won't hate you Brick and your not your father so don't think like that. You won't let work get in the way of raising your son because you won't let it because you'll love him too much and he'll love you unconditionally for the rest of his life just like you will. Every man feels like this at first but you have to know that your not doing this alone, Blossom will be there with you and so will we"

Brick looks at me and smiles and... do I see a tear in his eye? He looks down the hall and when he looks back it's gone. "Thanks Bubbles" He says.

* * *

><p>It's been 3 hours since we arrived at the hospital and since Brick emotional breakdown but everything seems okay now...<p>

"_AHHHHH!"_

Well as okay as it can be with a labouring woman, Blossom was laid on her hospital bed her hair tried into a ponytail and she was panting heavily.

"Ugh this can't go on any longer!" Blossom whimpers, Brick pushes a few stray hairs from her face and kisses her forehead. "Your doing great Blossom, it won't be for much longer now" He says, I hold Blossoms hand and rub her arm soothingly. Her parents where on their way back from Italy where they had been vacationing for the past week while Brick's mother was on a 5 hour train for her home across the country.

"Hi Blossom are you okay?" The Doctor asks walking in.

"Doctor you've got to get him out of there this is too much" Blossom says exasperated, the doctor checks to see how many centimetre's dilated she is and smiles. "Well I think we can get you to delivery your fully dilated" She smiles. I look at Blossom who looks amazed.

"Let's get this show on the road then Blossy" Brick grins as some nurses come in to take her to the delivery suite.

* * *

><p>"Okay Blossom your ready to push, so when I say I want you to put your chin on your chest and take a deep breath and push down okay?" The doctor said, two other midwifes where dotted around the room.<p>

I looked down at Blossom to see her hands laced with Brick's, she was taking short quick breaths and perspiration glittering her forehead. Brick was looking at her with a look of 'I-know-you-can-do-this'.

"Ready and push!" The doctor commanded, I placed my hands on her shoulder and arm, myself and Brick encouraging her.

"Come Bloss!" Brick said.

"You can do this" I said slightly squeezing her arm.

"UGHH!" Blossom breathed flopping back onto her bed.

"Your doing so well!" I praised.

"I can't- I can't do it again" Blossom gasped catching her breath.

"Yes you can! You can do anything Blossom!" Brick said with fierce determination as he kissed her on the lips. Blossom nodded and looked back at the Doctor.

"Ready again Blossom?" The doctor asked, Blossom let out a shaky breath and lent forward and with all her might pushed down hard.

"Ahhh!" Blossom yelled until everything went silent. We all looked toward the doctor who was looking at something until...

"Whaaaaaaa!" I loud wail filed the room, I smiled beamed across my face as I turned to face Blossom. She looked positively marvelled, while Brick looked crossed between a state of shock and amazement, but both looked relived.

"Wow" Blossom breathed happily.

"You did it" Brick grinned, looking down at Blossom in awe. Blossom looked at him with such a beautiful smile and everything seemed absolutely perfect.

"A-UGH!" Blossoms face suddenly scrunched up tight and she fell back into the bed.

The room then went into chaos.

"Quick!" The doctor yelled, the baby being passed across the room to a nurse.

"What's the hell is happening!" Brick yelled, his face stricken with panic his eyes wild and looking a deep red.

Suddenly I heard the sound of something similar to the sound of a bucket of water falling over and splashing to the floor. I looked towards the sound and I see something straight out of a horror movie.

The sound was actually Blossom's blood gushing out of her.

I looked at Brick who chocked out something incoherent at the scene before him. My eyes snapped to Blossom who was now unconscious, her face drained of colour and looking deathly shallow.

"She's haemorrhaging " The doctor said, a nurse ran across the room and slammed her hand down on a red button on the wall and a loud siren filled the room.

"Blossom? BLOSSOM?" Brick said placing his hands on either side of her face, looking like a man who had just been set on fire.

"Excuse me but you must leave" A nurse says to me taking me by my arms and ushering me out.

"No way am I going any where!" Brick venomouslyyells, I walk round the foot of Blossom's bed and take a glance. The sight makes me dizzy, and I realises where more help letting the doctors work.

"B-Brick come on" I plead grabbing his arm and all but dragging him out, we take one last look before where pushed into the waiting room with 3 pairs of eyes looking at us for answers.

"What's happened?" I turn at the sound of Buttercup's voice and I struggle to find my own, the images I just witnesses burning strong in the for front of my mind. I turn to Brick to see him raking his fingers through his hair.

"T-The doctors said that she was haemorrhaging " I explain having the feeling that Brick couldn't.

"What does that mean?" Boomer asks and I shrug my shoulders. I was positively terrified I felt Boomer's arms around me and he pulled me into a hug. "Bubbles your scaring me you've gone so pale" He says, I swallow the lump in my throat.

"What's happening?" Buttercup asked as she and Butch stood up, Brick had his arms crossed facing the emergency door so no one could see his face.

"She- Uhm she had the baby and everything was fine... When her b-blood poured out of her... a-and she feel unconscious-" I said until I couldn't stop the tears burring my face into Boomer's chest his arms tightened and no one spoke.

Suddenly doctors ran past rushing into her room with equipment and white plastic tubs on a trolley and ushered in. "You what's going on?" Buttercup yelled grabbing a nurse coming out of Blossom's room, the small female looked at everyone slightly worried.

"I'm sorry I can't talk" She says before trying to scurry off but Buttercup wasn't about to give in so easily. "Tell us now" She said standing in front of the small nurse, the nurse looked annoyed and panicked.

"She's flat lined"

Buttercup's arms fell to her sides in shock and I felt as if the air was knocked out of me, Boomer was frozen and Butch's eyes had widened. I turned to Brick who threw is hat on the floor and sat down in one of the metal chairs his head in his hands. We all sat down around none of us saying anything because nothing anyone could say right now would be the right thing.

* * *

><p><strong>Dun Dun DUN! :O<strong>

***See's loads of angry fans... beginning to back away slowly* Okay I'm just going to go now...**

**REVIEW! :D and I promise the next chapter will be up very soon just please Review! :) (Seriously you all want to see the next chapter!)**

**A/N: Okay so I'm not a medical expert so I'm not an expert on the whole haemorrhaging all I know is that women who experience it loose a lot of blood and can be life threatening**

**r&r :)**


	21. Chapter 21: Blossom

**Hey all :)**

**Wow 14 reviews for the last chapter thank you so much guys! :)**

**Anyway I won't blab on... so on with the very anticipated Chapter 21: Blossom!**

**Enjoy and don't forget to drop a message at the end! :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything**

* * *

><p>He was here, I finally brought my beautiful little boy into the world. His loud wail was like music to my ears, Bubbles was on my right beaming and wearing a huge smile while on my left Brick had his hands laced with mine. He looked absolutely amazed at the tiny life the doctor was holding that we had created, I looked back at saw a head of matted red hair and his eyes where tightly shut; he was positively beautiful.<p>

"Wow" I breathed, I held Brick's hand tighter never wanting to let go and remember this moment for the rest of my life. That was until I felt a tight pain in my lower body that I only could describe as the feeling of someone splitting me open, but before I could ask anything I felt myself being sucked into darkness, sound became distorted and Brick's frantic red eyes the last thing I see.

Then everything went silent and where my body should be it felt incredibly light and empty, but the lighter my body got the brighter things seemed to get. I was glad for the brightness finally something was happening the darkness too unsettling. Things then began getting brighter and brighter then too bright.

A blinding bright.

So bright it began to hurt, I suddenly didn't want the light anymore and I wanted to fall back into the cool darkness I wanted to see my baby I wanted to see Brick and my friends. The light was stunning now as I tried my hardest to push myself back to feel my body. I tried to bring images into my head to distract myself from the light, Bubbles kind smile, Boomer's band playing, Butch's pranks and jokes, Buttercup's fiery personality... Brick's hot red eyes.

Nothing. I couldn't pull one single memory of my friends up to help me, I needed something anything to get me through this. I remembered my baby his red hair and oval face that was screaming out for me, suddenly the sound of my son's crying filled me and that was the only thing I could here. It sounded desperate as if he was calling for me to go to him to make him safe, he sounded upset and scared and every fibre of my being was screaming for me to get to him. I put all of my concentration into listening to that crying and slowly the light began to dim. The crying became fainter and I strained to listen to it, but the more concentration I put into listening to the wailing the less bright the light got.

Before I knew it I was back in the cool darkness and I could no longer hear my baby's crying, but I still felt incredibly light like an empty shell. It felt like hours that I stayed in this state before something else started happening, my body started getting heavier once again bit by bit I could feel my limbs as if I was being fed strength. I knew I could twitch my fingers and toes and move my mouth but I felt if I did I would loose all the strength I had building up.

I have no idea how long it was but as soon I could hear my own heart beating I began to hear people talking.

"Should I tell them they can come in" A female voice asked.

"Just the father, we might need to act quickly again" A male replied, I heard footsteps and the sound of a door opening the muffled talking. There where more footsteps this time and someone walked right over to the side of me, I felt them stroke my cheek then take my hand in their own.

"Would you like to see him?" Someone asked, the voice that replied was from the person stood next to me.

"Not yet I want her to see him first" The man said at the side of me. As soon as I heard his rough rich voice come out of his mouth I instantly clicked voice to face. Brick. Thank goodness he was still here something familiar and safe out of everything. I wanted to see him so badly so I tried to open my eyes but it seemed some unknown force was holding them shut.

"She's just fluttered her eyes" Brick called to the doctor, I tired again and to no avail, I heard more footsteps which was no doubt the doctor coming over to me. I was getting pretty sick and tired of not knowing what was going on so with one final try I snapped my eyes open and right into blazing red ones.

"Blossom" He whispered, I breathed a laugh as he leaned in to kiss me. It was sweet and passionate and everything you read about in romance novels. When we pulled apart something extremely important flooded my confused mind.

"Where is he?" I asked, Brick looked momentarily confused before realisation dawned on him.

"He's asleep in the nursery and don't worry he's completely one-hundred percent healthy and safe, actually it's a good thing you woke up when you did the little dude will be getting hungry" Brick said grinning I smiled thinking about my son. I shifted uncomfortably my limbs feeling stiff.

"What happened to me?" I asked, eyeing up the IV drip stuck in my arm, Brick's eyes wandered warily and he sat down in the chair at the side of me.

"Well what do you remember?" He asked.

"Well I remember the baby and seeing him but then it became very painful... you know... down there" I said motioning with my arms, Brick shuddered slightly and nodded his head. "Then everything went very dark and silent, then there was a bright light then I heard our baby crying and everything went dark again and then I woke up" I explain, I decided to leave out the part of the light empty feeling, he looked in deep thought and he was still holding my hand.

"Brick?" I said snapping him out of this thoughts. "What happened?"

He took a deep breath and looked into my eyes. "Well after you gave birth, you lost a lot of blood and trust me when I say a lot. Then you just passed out and we where kicked out of the room then some nurse came out-" He stopped and kissed my hand I have never seen him like this, he looked as if I was about to disappear into thin air in a matter of seconds and every thing I did was precious to him. Now Brick is a very independent, head strong, tough man and I've only seen his true emotions twice the first when his grandmother died and he locked himself in his office and I went over to comfort him. And the second time when we saw our baby for the first time all them months ago.

"Hey are you okay?" I asked softly, I was beginning to get really worried as Brick continued.

"Bloss your heart stopped beating for 6 minutes" Brick said, my eyes widened in shock and my head started pounding.

"For 6 minutes I thought you where dead and that you had left me and our baby and I couldn't handle it. But before my mind could actually make sense of what had happened and before I could even fathom on what to do the doctor came out and told me they had saved you" He explained, I was speechless I felt horribly guilty for putting Brick through that I can't imagine how he must have felt.

"I'm so sorry" I whispered, Brick looked at my confused. "Why?"

"For putting you through that" I said, he shook his head and smiled.

"All that matters to me is that you came back to us and good thing too I thought Bubbles was going to drown on her own tears" He joked, I laughed at him and noticed two white tubs at the end of my bed.

"What are those?" I asked Brick looked at them then back to me.

"Well when I said you lost a lot of blood it was so much that you had to have a blood transfusion, so what was in them tubs is what they used" He explain. Ah! It all made sense now, the light empty feeling then slowing regaining strength. It was hard to wrap my head around it all so I was thankful for the interruption.

"Hi there I'm nurse Jane, your son is ready for a feed think you'll be up to it?" The nurse asked, nerves flooded my stomach and I felt a smile creep onto my face. The nurse smiled in reply and in a couple of minutes she was bringing in my baby. She put him in my arms and I stared at him marvelled. He had light red hair that covered his tiny head, he had my nose and Bricks face with just the right amount of baby fat to make him look adorable. But his most striking featured had to be his big eyes, they where a pale brown almost a light pink but I swear they had Bricks flecks of red tint in there making them look a dark maroon. I held him close and watched him as he looked up at me the same amazement in his face as mine.

"Your so beautiful" I whispered kissing his small forehead.

"Yeah he is" Brick said form the side of me, I looked at him and he had the same amount of devotion in his eyes as I did for our son. Wow, _our son_ the words where forging in my mind but they felt comfortable.

"Have you held him yet?" I asked Brick, he shook his head and I began to pass him over Brick who looked damn right terrified. "Don't worry Brick this is your son, you won't do anything wrong" I sooth Brick smiles timidly and relaxes slightly, I pass him over and Brick cradles him awkwardly in his arms. The baby begins to stir and whine and Brick's eye widen in horror.

"What's wrong with him?"

The nurse chuckles at the side of me and I smile at him.

"Sooth him, let him know your his daddy and he's safe" I tell him, Brick looks down at him.

"Hey little man, don't cry" He says rocking him gently, the baby quietens down and looks up at Brick with his big brown-ish red eyes. Brick looks at me grinning. "It worked!"

Brick hands him back to me and the nurses teaches me how to feed him. Once he was finished he fell asleep in my arms the nurse left us for some time alone and said she would be back in a few hours.

"Shall I let the other's come in?" Brick asks his head resting on his arms at the side of my bed.

"There still here?" I ask shocked.

"Of course they are, so shall I?" Brick asked stand up.

"Sure" I said smiling, Brick kissed our baby on his head before leaving and as soon as he left the room Bubbles shot in.

"Oh Blossom he's beautiful!" She squeals clasping her hands together, everyone else files in behind her more quietly and stand around my bed.

"He is one cute little dude" Boomer smiles putting his arms around Bubbles who is holding the baby.

"What's he called?" Buttercup asks, I look at Brick questionably. "Well we did decide on Jake a few weeks back" Brick reminded me, I sigh.

"I know but he doesn't feel like a Jake" I say as he's passed onto Boomer, I sit looking at him trying to picture what name would best suit him, then it hits me.

"How about Brandon?" I say looking at Brick. "Why?" He asks.

"Your grandfather was called Brandon" I explain smiling at him, Brick looks taken back and a small smile slides onto his mouth.

"I think it's perfect" He says as he kisses me, everyone around us is smiling and my eyes land on Butch who... has a tear in his eye?

"Butch?" I say shocked, he looks at me quickly and grunts rubbing his face.

"I think there's something in the water in this place" He mutters.

"Aw dude!" Boomer jokes Butch looks at him before his stern face drops.

"Well how can you not? Look at him!" He says pointing to Brandon I giggle as he's passed back to me, I look at him with all the love him my heart.

"Brandon..." I whisper, just then he looks at me and I almost fall out of my bed in shock because resting on my childs lips at mear hours old is his father's cheeky smirk.

"Well your going to fit right in"

* * *

><p>*<strong>Also! What do you all think of my cover picture for this story? I made it myself :P hehe*<strong>

**r&r :)**


	22. Chapter 22: Butch

**Hey everyone! I'm so so sorry for the long waiting period!**

**I had really bad writers block for this chapter, so bad I started writing for my new story that's already about 4 chapters long and I can't wait for you guys to read it!**

**In all honesty it was a review that pushed me to finish this and all of the favourites! Thank you all so much from the bottom of my heart! Also I re-read my story and I've fallen in love with it all over again! So hopefully more updates!**

**Sorry its quite short I just wanted to get this chapter out of the way!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

><p>I think I was about to crack. It had been nearly a month since Blossom gave birth to Brick's child and Buttercups wedding was days away, and suffice to say things have gotten hectic.<p>

So hectic that I'm currently hiding out in Boomer's apartment while Bubbles attacks Buttercup about wedding details and Blossom nurses her newborn. Therefore Brick and Boomer are also in hiding here terrified of the women possessed.

"I never knew the thing cried so much! When it needs the toilet, when it needs feeding, when it's bored, when it's tired it's just too much!" Brick stresses walking over to the couch with Boomer who has a bowl of chips in his hands. They sit down on the couch with me and Brick sighs heavily.

"Oh so you think you've got it hard!" I sneer, Brick glares at me.

"You try looking after an infant asshole!"

"Well you try living with Buttercup and all her mushy shit wedding details, dresses, flowers, it's all just a joke" I wail throwing my head back over the couch.

"Oh you boys haven't seen anything..." Boomer murmurs from the end of the couch me and Brick both look at him bewildered and my right eye started twitching. "What?!" Me and Brick hiss.

"I live with Bubbles... do you know how high maintenance she is? The toilet seat _always _has to be down, every cup has to be on a coaster and don't get my started on the arrangement of the bed cushions!"

"Bed cushions?" Brick asks.

"They have to go from bigger to smaller in colour descending order" Boomer says through his teeth, it seems this argument has happened before.

"God who would have though the 3 bachelors of the city would be hiding from our women" I laugh.

"You don't have a woman" Brick says shoving me.. oh yeah that's right.

"Well you know what I mean" I say scowling. We go back to watching the game in a reasonably peaceful manner the occasional yelling at the TV and argument between ourselves on if the ref was wrong or not. Our good afternoon was then interrupted with Brick's cell going off.

"Hello?"

There's muffled noise on the other end.

"What now?" Brick wails. More noise.

"But there's 5 minuets left of the game!"

"Don't make promises you can't keep" He says darkly, I look at him his eyes deadly serious.

"So she's going to take him for a few hours? Now? I'll be right there!" Brick practically yells and jumps up from the couch.

"Who was that?" Boomer asks.

"Blossom, it seems Buttercup has agreed to look after Brandon for a few hours, one to get Bubbles to drop the wedding prep and two so we can have to 'alone time' if you get my drift boys" Brick says wagging his eyebrows and a devilish twinkle in his eyes that has long been missing. I grin and stand beside him.

"Finally man! It's about time I was starting to fear for your health!" I say slapping him on the back. "Haha me too!" Brick laugh's he's practically bouncing, just then the door opens and Bubbles walks in.

"Hi guys"

"Hey" We all greet.

"Uhm Brick Blossom says she's waiting for you and told me to give you this" Bubbles says somewhat awkwardly handing Brick a black back. Brick peeks inside and scrunches it back together tightly his eyes wide.

"Bye!" He says and bolts out the door.

"I wonder what was in the bag" Boomer says, Bubbles rolls her eyes and walk over to him.

"Let's just say we took a trip to Victoria's Secret today for Buttercup's honeymoon and Blossom might have gotten something too in the contense of that bag..." Bubbles says uncomfortably I smirk that lucky bastard.

"And also.." Bubbles whispers something into Boomer's ear and he immediately looks at me.

"Leave now"

I grit my teeth, well that's just rude! I roll my eyes and grab my coat I wouldn't want to stay with the lovey dovey blondes anyway. Making my way out of their apartment I walk over the road and into my own building walking up the stairs and into my apartment.

"Oh thank god!" Buttercup says relieved, I look around the apartment and the place looks like a hurricane rocked through. Baby toys where scattered around the room, clothes and wedding decorations where hanging over different points of the room. Baby bottles where scattered across the kitchen all still full.

"What the hell happened in here?" I snap, Buttercup is rocking a now cooing Brandon in her arms while is reddish tinted eyes look at me wit his thumb in his mouth. Hm guess the kid is kind of cute. Buttercup then looks at him wide eyed.

"He was just screaming his head off how did you get him to shut up?" She gasped I shrugged not really in the mood to play 'parent'. I walk over to about 3 bottles of milk.

"Hey did you make these? I could kill a bottle I'm so thirsty" I say grabbing a baby bottle and putting it to my lips.

"NO DON'T!" Buttercup yells, I drop the bottle slightly and cock my eyebrow.

"Why?"

"That's Blossom's breast milk for Brandon" Buttercup explains try -and failing- to stifle her laughter. I look at the devils liquid in horror.

"BLUGHHHH!" I yell throwing into the sink the contense splashing out everywhere. "Oh well done you dick." Buttercup says she shifts Brandon in her arms and walks over to me handing him to me.

"Here take him I need the loo" She passes me Brandon who's still staring right at me and she leaves the room. I look down at the kid completely lost as to what to do.

"God Brick what have you gotten yourself into" I mutter, Brandon then starts babbling and a smile spreads across his face.

"OH MY GOD BUTTERCUP! BUTTERCUP COME HERE QUICK!" I yell, Buttercup sprints out of the bathroom in a mad panic.

"What's wrong, what's happened? I swear to god Butch what have you done?!" She yells I roll my eyes at her untrust.

"He smiled!" I grin, Buttercup looks bewildered then smiles too.

"Really?! Pass him here" I hand Brandon over and Buttercup rocks him gently. He begins to fall asleep and she puts him in his mosses basket as he snoozes away. About 2 hours later I was watching a bond film on the couch, Buttercup emerged from her room and checked on Brandon who was still fast asleep. I felt the couch dip at the side of me when Buttercup joined, I didn't turn and kept my eyes fixed on the screen but I wasn't really paying attention to it. We sat in silence for a few minutes until it became too much.

"So you still not coming to my wedding?" She asked casually, I snorted.

"Nope"

"It's in 3 days you could change your mind"

"Not on your life" I replied I heard her sigh and the couch shifted, I saw her facing me now but I still didn't look.

"Look at me" She said, I remained motionless.

"Butch look at me now" She all but whispered, reluctantly I faced her. Her green eyes looked bright against her pale skin and her raven hair fell in dark tresses around her face.

"Why won't you come?"

Ha that was an easy answer.

"I'm not going to sit and watch you marry someone who isn't right for you"

She looked at me her eyes questioning and they seemed to be searching my face. I didn't realise that we had gotten closer her lips striking closer to mine. At this point I didn't think I closed the gap between us her lips where soft against mine as they moved together. I have to admit I was mildly shocked when she didn't pull away even more so when she wrapped her arms around my neck. The kiss began more hungrier more urgent and I wrapped my around her petite waist. Just as things where getting heated a knock on the door sent her jolting back her eyes wide. Right then I was ready to murder who ever was behind that door.

"C-come in" Buttercup said her eyes still wide, the door creaked and I saw my victim. A bush of red hair came through.

"Alright guys I'm hear to pick up Brandon" Brick said walking in, Buttercup stumbled to her feet and walked over to the basket Brandon was in. I followed glaring furiously at Brick, he picked Brandon up who stirred slightly before settling back onto Brick's shoulder.

"Thanks guys for watching him was he alright?" Brick asked.

"Good as gold, how was your evening with Blossom?" She asked, Brick grinned mischievously and chuckled.

"Was good" Buttercup laughed as I glared, she shifted awkwardly as I noticed she was looking everywhere but at me.

"Well I'm off to bed night guys" She said slipping off into her bedroom. Brick turned and headed for the door but I blocked him.

"I swear to god if you wasn't holding your baby I would have floored you by now" I hiss, Brick looks at me sceptically.

"What?"

"You totally cock-blocked me!"

"Whoa you and BC?!" Brick says shocked I narrowed my eyes at him.

"No with Boomer of course BC! You idiot!"

"Well how was I ment to know? She is marrying someone in 3 days I didn't really expect her to be copping off with her roommate!" He lashes out in a hushed whisper as not to wake Brandon, my anger boils and I'm ready to explode. "Does this mean she's leaving Dan?"

My thoughts are quickly silenced as I processed his words.

"I- I don't know, I think I'll speak to here tomorrow" I say not really wanting to think everything over right now.

"Alright man see you tomorrow, thanks again for watching him" Brick says opening the door.

"Like I had a choice" I mutter Brick chuckles. "Later bro"

"Later"

I turn round and run my fingers through my hair looking at her door. After a few minutes I retreat to my room where I figured I had 3 days to work out what to do.

Stop her or let her go?

Three days.

* * *

><p><strong>r&amp;r :)<strong>


	23. Chapter 23: Boomer

**I'm so sorry for being so long updating :(**

**Thank you to everyone who has kept this story alove, I kind of went 'off' BlossomXBrick slightly and began looking at other things. But in the end nothing can really stop my love for this couple! So I decided to get this back on track!**

**Hope you like it! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything :(**

* * *

><p>Today was the day. Today was the day of Buttercup's wedding. It was early morning so I was in Brick and Blossom's apartment while the girls where in Buttercup's. Buttercup had asked if Dan and his best man could get ready here. At the minute Brick was making some breakfast as Brandon slept in a nearby crib, I was sat on a breakfast stool and Dan was in Brick's room getting himself sorted.<p>

"Is Butch coming over?" I asked Brick; he snorted and put some eggs on some plates as I took one for myself. Brick sat down opposite me as he ate his eggs. "I doubt it he said he wasn't coming so he's either holed up sulking in his room or he's gone out"

I shrugged as we ate our breakfast, unexpectedly there was a knock at the door; Brick placed his plate down and answered. In the doorway was a man about our age shaggy brown hair and blue eyes with a bit of a baby face with a duffle bag in hand, he seemed very burly with a bit of stubble on his face.

"Hey I'm Jimmy, I'm Dan's best man" He said in a _very _high pitched voice, I couldn't contain my laughter and unfortunately I still had food in my mouth so I began spluttering all over. Brick snapped his head to me his eyes wide and a grin he was trying very hard to suppress on his face, he cleared his throat and turned back to the 'man-child'.

"Alright dude I'm Brick come in" Jimmy walked in and placed his bag on the floor. Just then Brandon began to stir and Brick went over and picked him up.

"Ohhh a baby! How cute! You boys are so lucky!" Jimmy squealed both mine and Brick's eyes widen as we both rushed to viciously deny his allegation.

"Where not together!" I yelled.

"Then who's is this little sugar pie?" Jimmy cooed.

"Mine and my girlfriends" Brick said in a deep voice, I bit my tongue from laughing as Jimmy waved his arms.

"Oh silly me! Hehe! Anyway where is Dan?"

"That room" Brick pointed as Jimmy let himself in, when the door was closed me and Brick looked at each other and started laughing and soon enough Brandon joined in too.

"They better not look at Blossom's personals in there" Brick threatened towards the door.

"Dude I think he would be looking at yours instead of hers!" I barked a laugh and Brick rolled his eyes.

"I'm going next door to give Brandon to Blossom you coming?" He asked, I nodded my head as we headed over but before we even touched the door a mass of red hair came spilling out as she quickly shut the door behind her, she then saw us and her eyes lit up, before becoming ones of panic.

"Quick back in there!" She hissed ushering us back into their apartment. Blossom realised Brandon was in Bricks arms and gestured for him to pass him over. Her hair and make-up where done for the wedding and her hair was lightly curled with a few parts clipped back.

"Looking good babe" Brick smirks, Blossom gave him a quick smile before letting out a huge sigh.

"What's going on?" I asked, Blossom ran her fingers through her long red hair.

"It's chaos over there, Bubbles is trying to get Buttercup's hair and make-up done and Buttercup's mother is screeching like a banshee trying to sort everyone out!" Blossom says frustrated.

"Buttercup's mother is there?" I ask, Bubbles hadn't mentioned much about the brunette's mother only that she's the type of women who believes women should be seen and not heard and that all women should be married. Sounded scary.

"Yes, I've just managed to get away, her mother kept shooting me glares and snide remarks about me having Brandon out of wedlock." Blossom said through gritted teeth clearly she kept her own remarks to herself out of respect for the older woman; she's too polite for her own good. However Brick isn't…

"Just wait until she says it around me" He growls, Blossom rolls her eyes.

"Anyway I'm waiting for my bridesmaids dress to be dropped off after the final readjustment" Blossom sits on a stool with a babbling Brandon, she had lost more baby weight since her last fitting so the dress was now too big. She places Brandon in his rocker and bounces it.

"OH! YOU TEASE!" A high pitch voice _giggled_ from the bedroom, Blossom's head snapped round before looking at both me and Brick confusion littered her face, but before she could question it the door swung open. Jimmy had his arm slung around Dan a grin spread on both of their faces.

"They seem too happy to be leaving a bedroom together" Brick whispers to me, I bit my tongue to cease the laughter.

"Oh my gosh! I love your hair colour!" Jimmy squealed running over to Blossom and admiring her red locks, Blossom stands there bewildered.

"Oh thank you" She says uneasily, Jimmy then grab a handful and holds it over his brown hair.

"This I the colour I want!" He says turning towards Dan who laughs, Jimmy then looks back at the baby.

"Oh so you must be the lucky girl of that beefy man!" Jimmy continues eyeing Brick who looks very uneasy I elbow him in the stomach and snicker while he glares at me. "Why is she dressed in all blue for a girl?"

Blossoms eyes go wild as she pulls her arm back to swing at the camp man; Brick quickly grabs her from behind and holds her back and calms her down. I step forward thus saving Jimmy from his impending death. "He's a boy" I say Jimmy shrugs and turns back to Dan.

Just then the door burst open and Butch stormed in and looked dead at Brick and me. "I need to talk to you. Now"

"What is with all these good looking guys? I need to visit Townsville more often" Jimmy squeaks, Butch snaps his head round and then back to us a grimace on his face, he points over his shoulder.

"Who's this clown?" Butch says.

"Dan's best man" I reply Butch rolls his eyes .

"Where going to get some breakfast then we'll meet you guys at the hotel okay?" Dan explains we nod as they exit Jimmy whispers "Bye boys" at Brick, Butch and myself; Blossom goes to hit him again and this time I grabbed her as the door closed.

"I hate him" Blossom growls as Butch, myself and Brick silently seethed. I speak up first turning to Butch.

"What's up?"

He groans and makes his way over to the couch and flops down ruffling his hair, me and Brick join him on the two opposite armchairs as Blossom takes the bar stool. "I need your help"

"What have you done?" Brick immediately accuses him, he rolls his eyes as if it's routine.

"I haven't done anything, you know who has and I'm not going to let him get away with it" Butch says in a low voice. I look at him sceptical, he has something up his sleeve I know it.

"Is this about Dan?" Blossom asks, we nod except Butch who has his fingers laced together resting on his knees.

"He's a lying idiot and she's just as stupid for believing him"

"Wait so when you said he was married and has a child… you- you were being serious?!" Blossom exclaimed, Butch didn't say anything and gave a big sigh. Blossom sat up straight then jumped down from the stool.

"Well she needs to know! We have to go tell her!" Blossom says rushing over to the door, Butch jumps up and we follow quickly he grabs Blossom's arm holding her in place.

"You don't think I've tried?" He spat Blossom narrows her eyes at him. "She doesn't believe me she's got it into her head that I only want to ruin things for her, I told her when you went to have Brandon and what? She fucking slapped me!"

"Well she'll listen to me" Blossom snapped yanking her arm from his grasp and swinging the door open. "Wait!" Butch began but Bubbles was stood right outside the door her hair and make-up done beautifully which took my breath away, she walked in and slammed the door once more. She was already wearing her bridesmaid dress; it was a floor emerald green tight fitted dress with the end flared out slightly so she could walk. It wrapped round her curves beautifully she looked stunning.

She smiled at me and I winked before her face fell into a grimace.

"What's wrong?" I ask.

"Why are you all not ready?! Blossom your dress has arrived it's over at Buttercup's-"

"No! Don't make me go back over there!" Blossom says looking... scared? Miss-big-intimidating-lawyer is afraid of an old woman? Well that's something you don't see every day.

"Come on I'll go with you" Brick says grinning evilly, Blossom tries to protest but she's ushered out and into the next room.

"Butch are you coming to the wedding?" Bubbles asks, he chuckles before sitting down again and leaning back.

"Well that all depends my dear friends"

"On what?" I ask, he raises his eyebrows and grins closing his eyes. He doesn't say anything and I turn back to look at Bubbles.

"You look beautiful" I smile wrapping my arms around her waist she giggles a soft blush scattering her cheeks.

"Enough flattery go get your tux on!" She demands I snap to attention a salute before marching into Brick's bathroom where I left my tux earlier this morning hanging on the shower rail. After I'm changed I come back into to living room and Butch is still on the couch his hands behind his head and his eyes closed, Bubbles was sat at the breakfast bar with Brandon in her lap who's fully changed into his little tux.

"Hey where's Brick and Blossom did they come back from Buttercup's or did they die at the hands of her mother?" I ask, Bubbles shifts Brandon in her lap. "Yeah there in their room, Brick couldn't find his tie so she went to help but that was a while ago" She said confused, Butch snickered from his place. Just then Blossom and Brick came out of their room, Blossom trying to re-fix her hair and she's now in her dress while Brick was slinging his tux around himself.

"Score" Butch hissed, Blossom smacked him around the back of his head and headed over to Bubbles and Brandon. "Shut up Butch, Oh! Brandon how cute do you look with your little tux on? Thanks for changing him Bubbles. Doesn't he looking adorable Brick?" She asked picking him up and turning to Brick, he grins.

"Cute"

"How sophisticated do we look?" I said turning to Brick who's grin turns into a smirk and looks at Butch "Well some of us do" He said referring to Butch's casual demeanour, Butch slapped his hands on his knees and stood up.

"Well I might not be going" He said.

"Might?" Blossom asked.

"Yeah it 'depends'" I say quoting Butch from earlier he shoots me a look that I ignore.

"On what?" Brick asks Butch opens his mouth until a knock interrupts him. Bubbles gets up to answer the door as she opens it there is a blonde woman and a small boy by her side.

"Sarah!" Butch says walking over to her and letting her in along with the child. "Butch right?" She says to him as he nods I look at everyone else for some source of information but everyone looks as confused as me.

"Erm Butch?" Blossom says indicating for him to introduce us, a switch seems to be switched in his head as he realises what to do.

"Oh! Right Sarah these are my friends, everyone this is Sarah and Charlie. Dan's ex-wife and child." He says somewhat triumphantly, our jaws drop in shock at the woman and boy stood before us. Of course me and Brick knew it was the truth because we were there when Dan told us, the girls however looked as if they had seen a ghost.

"Butch what are you doing?" Brick asks sternly.

"Making Buttercup listen she's too stubborn for her own good and if physical proof is what it takes for her realise what a mistake she's making then so be it. Sarah has agreed to talk to Buttercup" He explains we look at 'Sarah' seeing if she complied with his statement.

"It's true I don't want Buttercup making the same mistake as me. Dan may seem like a feeble and simple minded man but he's so calculating and vindictive. After about a month of marriage he stripped me of all my assets and left me alone, not realising I was pregnant with Charlie. When I told him about Charlie he acted as if he wanted to be a part of his life and he was… for a few weeks. The child payments stopped after a few months too and once again I was alone to raise my son. I don't want anyone else falling for his scheme" Sarah explained I felt very sorry for the woman and I saw as Bubbles placed her hands on her heart in sympathy, Brick held Blossom close who was holding Brandon.

"Is there anything of value Buttercup has that Dan could take from her legally once their married?" Sarah continues, we fall silent for a moment thinking before Butch gasps.

"Her gym!"

"He wouldn't dare" I say thinking how serious this is getting but before we could get further an older woman walks into the apartment. She looks to be in her mid 50's her once stark raven hair lightening at the sides and her thin frame and stern face made her look like a force to be reckoned with. This was Buttercup's mother.

"What are you all still doing here? The wedding's been moved an hour earlier Buttercup is already at the church!" She shrieks we all freeze.

"What?"


	24. Chapter 24: Brick

**Hey everyone!**

**I just want to say this is the LAST CHAPTER OF SEEN IT ALL! *Tear!* Wow I think I've been doing this story for nearly a year or so perhaps? There has been times I never thought I would finish it but the end is here!**

**Thank you all so much for your support and kind words they make my day and push me to keep writing **

**Anyway I'll let you get on with the climax of the story with a surprise twist! ;)**

**ENJOY!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

* * *

><p>We reached the church in record time Blossom (holding Brandon) Bubbles and Boomer all piled into my car while Butch drove Sarah and Charlie in his. My mind was whirling and I couldn't think straight that dirty rotten scum bag had been lying to us from the start just to scam Buttercup. I felt internally protective seeing Buttercup as a younger sister I was ready to knock some sense into Dan that he would end up eating hospital food for about a week. We get out Butch nowhere to be seen, I was sure he was right behind us.<p>

"Finally! Come on where starting!" Buttercup's mother screeches, she had jumped into a car with another guest and how they got here so fast was beyond me. "Girls Buttercup is in the back go now!" Blossom's eyes flash as anger sparks inside her and the woman's pure rudeness, none the less both girls ran into the church. I turned to Boomer.

"Come on we have someone to talk to" I say clenching my fist, Boomer nods grimly as we make our way inside. Our seats where on the front row on Buttercup's side but we don't sit straight away along with all the other guests, the church was brightly decorated in white with flowers, ribbons and petals everywhere. Not Buttercup's style at all and I think that maybe her mother had quite a hand in the whole planning process as well as Bubbles. Looking round I see Dan and Jimmy walk down the aisle and I grit my teeth my eyes become murderous and he visibly stiffens when he sees me. Good. He should be fucking scared. As he gets closer I'm ready to drag him off when the sneaky bastard begins talking with people on his side of the church bypassing me completely and up to the front. I growl and make my way over only for Boomer to pull me back I twist and glare at him only for him to shake his head to the side where I see the wedding beginning so I take my seat. Buttercups mother walks down the aisle and takes a seat next to Boomer who looks very uncomfortable.

Louder music begins as we turn around to see Blossom coming down with Brandon in her arms. I smile warmly at my beautiful girlfriend and son. As I gaze at her I think about how much has happened in this past year that has changed my life so irrevocably. If you had told me this time last year I would have had a son with Blossom I would have laughed then slapped you. I can't believe I was so stupid as not to have seen it before but without any doubt Blossom is the woman for me. She's beautiful, smart, has great wit and humour she just has it all. Perfect. Plus she's given me the most perfect child ever created, yes Blossom is everything. Watching her walk down the aisle I imagine what it would look like if her emerald dress was a white one and I was waiting at the end. I grin at the picture but to more near future matters I look at her tight emerald dress and imagine myself peeling it off her later as my smile now becomes a wolfish grin. She sees me and looks a moment in confusion, I wink and a grin appears on her face.

However as she's staring at me her foot slips in her shoes as she stumbles to the right Brandon locked in her arms. My eyes widen and the room gasps and she catches herself before she falls and lets out a carefree laugh I know she tends to do when she nervous. "Whoa nearly then!" My heart returns to normal pace as she hands Brandon to be who is holding a small pillow intended for the rings.

"Did you speak to her?" I whisper, she shakes her head. "No. She wouldn't listen"

She turns around and takes her place at the altar. I watch as she glares furiously at Dan who has an impeccable poker face on in the wake of Blossom deadly glare.

Just then the wedding march begins and we all stand up.

Buttercup began her decent down the aisle she looked really pretty, but my instincts where on edge, I saw Bubbles following behind her a smile on her face that didn't reach her troubled eyes. I vaguely hear Boomer gasp at the sight of Bubbles while Buttercup stares straight ahead a small determined smile on her face. '_Come on Butch where are you?' _Buttercup walks past us and I keep a tight smile, she walks up towards Dan and takes his arm before turning to the minister.

"Dearly beloved we are gathered here today to witness the marriage of Buttercup and Daniel. Please be seated."

Everyone sits and me and Boomer wave a unsteady glance at each other.

"Before we begin does anyone have an objection for these two not to be wed? Speak now or forever hold your peace."

The room is a deadly silent and Boomer, Bubbles, Blossom and myself all glance at each other wearily. We have no valid proof of Dan's deception or plans as Sarah isn't here.

"Okay then we shall begin"

Bubbles lets out a strangled gasp and Blossom nudges her as she regains her composure.

"Buttercup would you please like to share your vows" Buttercup looks at Dan expectantly and smiles before Blossom passed her a slip of paper stiffly.

"Dan from the first day-"

"I HAVE A PROBLEM!- ER OBJECTION!"

Everyone's heads flick to the back of the room where an out of breath Butch comes storming down the aisle. Buttercup's eyes flash with rage and myself and Boomer grin in glee. About bloody time!

"Butch! What the hell are you playing at?!" Buttercup yells coming down from the alter and over to Butch.

"You can't marry him he's been lying to you from day one!"

"How do you know?!"

"Because he told me! He has a wife and a child who he ripped off and left hanging and took all their money! You really think I would stand by and watch that happen to you?!" Butch yelled stepping closer to her.

"Why should she believe you? All you have done is make her life hell!" Dan yelled walking down towards the two brunettes; this is where my anger peaked. I passed Brandon to Boomer and marched over to the trio.

"Watch you tone!" I growled at him standing beside Butch my voice layered with malice as Dan wavered at. Boomer walked over too to stand with me and Butch, Brandon in his arms who had knitted is eyebrows together looking like a mini-me.

"Brick? Boomer? Why are you agreeing to this?! I thought you were better than this how dare you!" Buttercup yelled I saw Blossom and Bubbles eyes widen as they also rushed forward towards us. "Buttercup don't yell at them there actually telling the truth!" Blossom's infamous temper took over and Buttercup glared at her.

"I know what this is your all jealous! You can't bare the thought of me being in a successful relationship!" Buttercup raged I could tell it was a defence mechanism anyone could she was beginning to panic at the thought that Dan was a fake and her judgement was off and her pride was not something she was going to swallow easily knowing she had made the wrong decision.

"We are all in successful relationships!" Bubbles argued Buttercup scoffed.

"Please! Boomer cheated with Rebecca when everyone knew you loved him!" Bubbles eyes narrowed "Hey! I already made that right!" Boomer said seething at the side of me.

"Whatever who's to say you won't do it again?!"

"That's enough Buttercup" I say my words commanding as her eyes lock on mine.

"Oh don't even get me started on you two!" She says glaring and me and Blossom I grit my teeth. "Having some sort of flimsy affair then making your mistake there and pretending to be a happy family" She spat. Mine and Blossom's eyes flamed at what she said about Brandon and all my muscles tensed as my fatherly instincts kicked into gear, but nothing compares to that of a mother's love and Blossom was furious.

"What did you just call him?" She hissed in a chilling cold voice but I didn't make any attempt to hold her back.

"You heard me"

I hadn't seen Jimmy appear at the side of Buttercup and Dan until he decided to speak.

"In all honesty you baby girl isn't even that cute" He spoke, everyone gasped and me and Blossom growled but before I could move to knock his lights out Blossom's fist collided with his face sending him flying to the floor. I didn't care I moved to hit him again as did Blossom but before we could we were both restricted as I saw Butch holding me and Boomer holding Blossom, Brandon in Bubbles arms. I tried to wrestle from Butch's grasp to get to that son of a bitch who held me tighter I saw Blossom doing the same our parental protectiveness taking our places. Jimmy held his bleeding nose and looked at us in pure shock.

"You monsters! You broke my nose!" He screeched, I growled. "Come near me or my family and it'll be your legs next!" He looked terrified and scuttles off to tend to his face.

Buttercup looks on shocked and snaps her head round to glare at us.

"Well I hope your happy you have officially ruined my wedding day!"

Butch released me as did Boomer with Blossom who scooped Brandon into her arms, Butch turned to look at Buttercup.

"We never wanted this to happen! Look I knew you wouldn't listen to me and if Dan and his little lapdog hadn't have got involved then none of this would have happened! But I knew you wouldn't have believed me so I brought proof" He said.

"Proof?" Buttercup repeated sceptically. "Proof?" Dan said somewhat worriedly and his face had paled. "Sarah!"

"Sarah? Who's Sarah?" Buttercup asks.

"Sarah?" Dan chokes, just then Sarah comes down the aisle with Charlie grasping her hand. All eyes turn towards the woman and young child. Buttercup looks confused while Dan looks on in pure horror. Sarah walks towards us and stops in front of Dan a steely glare in her eyes.

"What is going on?!" Buttercup yells.

"Go on Dan tell her" Butch says calmly.

"Yes Dan, tell her" Sarah also asks, but his lips remain tightly shut. The coward.

"How do you know my fiancée?" Buttercup asks. Sarah squares her shoulders and finally looks at Buttercup, sympathy in her eyes.

"Because I'm his ex-wife and this is our son Charlie. I didn't want Dan to hurt you like he's hurt me and our son. He's a wicked man who deserves nothing."

Buttercup faces twists into terror as she finally has the evidence smack bang in front of her of what Butch has being trying to tell her for months. Her terror soon turns to pure rage she looks to Dan who's on longer there. Odd. We all look round trying to spot him.

"Look" Blossom says pointing towards the back of the alter where a back door was pushed open. As if he ran away! That sneaky, manipulative, backstabbing son-of-a-bitch!

"Buttercup I'm sorry I really am" Butch says, Buttercup shrugs her shoulders. "I kind of believed you deep down, but I just didn't want to believe it. I'm so stupid! What's wrong with me why does nobody want me?" Her voice wavers towards the end and Blossom and Bubbles have tears in their eyes. Butch is looking at her sadly and I give him a sharp elbow to the stomach.

"Oof!" He glares at me and I give him a 'tell-her-you-idiot' face. He looks back to Buttercup and takes a deep breath.

"That's not true" He says, she looks at him confused and I've never seen Butch look more vulnerable; come to think of it I've never seen Butch reveal any type of emotion apart from sarcasm and anger. He then grasps Buttercup's shoulders and kisses her in front of everyone. The girls squeal and the church collectively gasp, I look at Boomer who's smirking as I am too. They pull away and Butch has an unknown emotion splashed across his face, he then does the unthinkable.

"Marry me"

Buttercup's eyes widen and everyone's jaws drop. Well I did not see this coming!

"What?!"

"Marry me Buttercup, the truth is I- I love you and I do want to spend the rest of my life with you and I mean why let a perfectly good wedding go to waste right?" He grins at the end, I look at Buttercup worriedly but to my surprise she's wearing her own grin as she launches herself at him their lips moulding together once more.

"So that's a yes?" He says.

"YES!"

"No! No! No! What is going on!? Buttercup I forbid you to marry this wedding crasher! It's completely irrational and improper!" Buttercup's mother yells pushing through the group.

"Oh yes I can! This is my life and I'll do as I damn well please with who I damn well please! So either sit down and put a sock in it or you know where the door is!" Buttercup yells back, her mother looks shocked at her daughters outburst but silently returns to her seat.

"So is there a wedding?" The priest asks, we turn around and Bubbles squeals.

"YES! YES! YES!"

There was a frenzy as Buttercup is pulled back up the aisle and people talk in rapid excitement. I see Blossom and I grab her waist before she too heads back up the aisle. I whip her round and plant a very passionate kiss on her lips. We pull back breathless and she looks at me in bewilderment. "What was that for?"

"Well for hitting Jimmy, how you look in that dress and for good luck really" I say.

"Good luck?"

"Just try not to trip this time okay babe?" I smirk, she purses her lips and whacks me in the stomach, before walking back up the aisle. I watch her go the smirk still on her face.

"Boys!" Me and Boomer turn to see Butch stood at the altar. "Get up here I need my best men!" We grin and join him up at the altar and we look between each other awkwardly.

"Some year eh?" Boomer asks I laugh. "Yeah"

Another awkward silence stretches out, to show our emotions is not our strongest point at all, we usually punch each other to show we are happy for the other. We all look at each other and in silent agreement we give a quick group hug before turning away and looking elsewhere. We all clear our throats trying to shake off the rare view of friendship; I turn round and look at Butch before scrunching my eyes at him. He was wearing black jeans, his green converse and a green t-shirt. I sigh at him and take my tux jacket off and throw it at him.

"Hey, what was that for?!"

"Your getting married toss pot! Just put it on" He rolls his eyes and shakes it on before muttering thanks. I let the corner of my mouth tug up slightly before the wedding march begins again in an entirely different scene.

* * *

><p>No One's POV<p>

The reception flowed happily in a beautiful hotel. Brick and Boomer had to improvise best men speeches which came naturally speaking of Butch's mishaps and how glad they were Buttercup didn't end up marrying that bitch Dan or else they would have had to deal with an emotional Butch for god knows now long. The bride and groom shared their first dance. Brandon got cake all down his little tux, Boomer and Bubbles sang karaoke, Brick tried his hardest to get Blossom upstairs to a room to themselves to which she refused.

Drinks flowed, laughter was apparent and everyone was finally where they belong.

While looking through the picture on her digital camera Bubbles came across one of all six of them seemingly not noticing whoever took the anonymous snap.

They were all sat down at the wedding table, Butch was at the far right facing towards the rest of them his head thrown back in a bellow of laughter and one of his arms resting of the back of Buttercup's chair. Therefore next was Buttercup her eyes slightly wide and a mischievous grin on her face as she pointed towards the rest of the group.

Centre and next to Buttercup was Brick who had a cocky expression on his face and his mouth open as if he was telling a story with a grin still cracking the corners. He had one hand up pointing towards Blossom while his arm as on the back of her seat. Blossom had her eyes closed and a smile on her face that was slightly parted like she was also talking and both of her hand in front of her like jazz hands like she was trying to explain something.

At the side of Blossom sat Bubbles who had a dainty hand in front of her mouth he smile obvious from between her fingers, her eyes alight with humour while her other hand was laced with Boomers. Boomer finally on the end had his eyebrows raised in surprise and his mouth open as if he was laughing too, while his free hand rested on the back of Bubble's chair.

The photo was simple and described them all so impeccably. The joker, the mischievous one, the business man, the rational one, the innocent one and the singer. Between them all they had formed this bond of friendship, love and family.

**The End.**

* * *

><p><strong>Wow finally finished! Once again thank you to all my reviewer's, followers and favorites!<strong>

**Please keep your eyes peeled for my NEW story called: ' The End of the Beginning.' **

**Short synopsis:**

'**HIM now rules the world and the girls have been defeated and are scattered across the globe. Blossom is almost attacked before a stranger in Red saves her. Taking her in she must help the boys to defeat HIM, regain her powers and find her sisters or lose everything forever. However things take a harder turn as friendships build stronger and feelings run deeper, the initial plan seems forgotten as they become tangled in a web of pain, betrayal, love, anguish, friendship and family. But is this the way HIM want's it?'**

**Catch ya on the flip side! **

**Cornelia x**


End file.
